Playing The Player
by Hunter of Artemis101
Summary: "Here's the game, Percy Jackson. We date. We hold hands. We do all the things I know you despise. The first person who falls in love with each other loses." Annabeth Chase has had enough of womanizer Percy Jackson after he breaks up with her best friend. So she tries to do the impossible. She tries to play the player. Only problem? She's falling in love with him. Percabeth. R:T.
1. Playing The Player

**PLAYING THE PLAYER:  
Annabeth's P.O.V  
**

**Chapter One:  
**

"So Jackson, I hear you gamble." I commented in confidence, my voice edged with hints of pride. I continued to write our school paper- by myself, of course. The fact that Percy Jackson had picked me to be his partner, was _very _surprising. So here I was sitting across from him, my stomach doing flips as I came to terms with what I had to do.

_The_ Percy Jackson leaned back on the sofa casually, his arm stretching across the top. His sea green eyes were glinting in amusement. I gritted my teeth in irritation, but I knew I had to keep myself calm and collected. That is, if I wanted to make this bet.

"You heard right, Chase. Best one there is." Resisting the urge to snort at his brag, I tapped on the eraser, a playful smirk on my face. "Why? Care to place a bet?" Still smiling, I dropped the pencil and folded my tan hands on the coffee table. Now, it was all business.

I brushed my honey, blonde bangs from my eyes, determined to keep eye contact with this selfish, lazy, womanizer. He would get his karma soon enough, if I had anything to do about it.

I could tell his comment was all for laughs, but I was going to surprise him. "Yes, actually I do." His eyes widened, startled, showing a glimpse of actual emotion. Then, he had covered it up, turning his expression into something I couldn't read, and then he was smiling like the Cheshire cat once more.

"And what is it that you'd like to bet, Miss Chase?" I leaned forward on my armchair, glad I wasn't on the couch with him. I made sure my grey eyes were calculating as I began to come up with a decent respond.

I had to keep stringing this fish along, or else I'd lose the whole game.

"Me. I'd like to bet on me." Percy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, puzzlement was drawn out of his hidden looks.

"I don't understand."

"Aw, come on Seaweed Brain. I heard you talking to Luke Castellan. You've made your own bet- trying to sleep with all the virgins in Goode, boarding school. Am I wrong?" His jaw tightened abruptly, but there still was that easy-going look in his emerald eyes.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, Wise Girl." I scowled scornfully at his nickname for me, but then covered it up with another flirtatious teeth-showing smile. I had to be one step ahead. Percy Jackson may look stupid, and be worst in all of his classes, but he was smart. Girl smart that his. I was sure he could read me like an open book if I slipped up, and that wasn't going to happen. Hopefully.

"I still am confused why this has to do with you."

"Well, this may come as a surprise to you, but it's the truth. I'm a full blown virgin." His puzzlement faded, and impulsively his hand shot out to my thigh. I wanted nothing more than to kick him where he breathes for that suicide move, but I couldn't do anything.

I had to play to win.

Even, if that means cheating.

My breath caught in my throat, from his sexual touch even though I despised him to my core.

"How interesting," he murmured his hand itching slowly up my thigh. I cursed mentally at myself. I had forgotten to switch out of my uniform. Translation? I was wearing a short skirt, and here was Percy, feeling me up. And it felt good. Curses to my women hormones. "And why would you like to bet on that?"

"I think it will be fun. Up to it?"

"Always."

I shoved his hand away, finally. A look of disappointment flashed across him, but I knew it wasn't legitimate.

"Here's the game, Jackson. We date. We hold hands, we kiss, we hug. We do all that couple stuff I know you despise. We see who falls in love with each other first-"

"-And what makes you think I'll lose?" I shrug aimlessly, because I honestly don't know. I hate doing this, it's irrational, and it makes my gag reflex go when I even think about kissing him.

But Thalia's right.

The player needs to get played.

"And let's say you do win," he leans forward, his face inches from mine. His raven hair falls over his emerald eyes, making it hard to make complete eye contact. This was a fortunate thing; it made me less anxious. "What do you want from me?"

My eyes shot into a glare. "I won't lose. And if I even possibly, remotely do; I think the heartbreak is payback enough."

He chuckles, but slowly stretches out his hand. I can tell he's slowly beginning to realize what my plan is, but it's too late now.

Percy Jackson never backs down from a bet. I was counting on it.

"It's a bet. May the best player win." My hand shot foreword, shaking his hand firmly.

"And may that player be me."

Now, I know what you're thinking already. Why in the world would I ever do something like that? Why would I go swimming with the shark himself? There is a logical explanation to that, just like there is to everything. So, let's go back to the beginning.

The beginning of senior year, the first day of school. And the day my best friend got her heart broken.

The day when it all started.

* * *

"I just don't know why he broke up with me!" She sobbed hysterically, and I pursed my lips in response, completely and utterly useless. "I mean, things were going to so well! Grover even told me he that Percy was in love with me!" I sighed, blowing a piece of frizzy hair out of my face. I knew this was going to happen, the moment that Percy had asked Rachel Elizabeth Dare out. I tried to warn her about the heartbreak, the scandalous life of the popular, bad boy, Percy Jackson. She had refused to listen though, and now she was paying the consequence.

The consequence of heartbreak.

"I know, Rach." Thalia said tapping a black fingernail on the stall door. "I'm so sorry." I nodded sympathetically, but didn't really say anything comforting. Call me a bad friend, or whatever you want to, but I had told her this was bound to happen. Plus, I'm not one to usually talk. I'm the girl in the back of the classroom, the one who actually focuses on her schoolwork and grades- instead of partying senior year out.

"...and on the first day of school! What kind of person does that? God, I've never been so humiliated in my entire life!"

"Let it out, honey." Thalia murmured, but like me, she knew that it was going to happen. You see, any sane person at our school knows who Percy Jackson is. The most popular boy at school. The bad boy who gets detention almost every week. The player who jumps from girl to girl. And honestly, I was even surprised that Rachel and Percy's relationship had lasted this long. Normally, it would just be one week or less; but they dated for three whole months.

"Rachel, come on out now. We can't exactly comfort you in a locked stall, on a toilet." I said, looking down at the floor. "I know he hurt you, but the best thing to do is move on. Not to retaliate with some schemed plan of revenge." Rachel had gone to sad, to mad, to completely pissed off.

She then, had rambled to us all the horrible things that she was going to do to him. I don't really blame her, but that would just escalate into something much bigger than it has to be.

I stared at Thalia again. She was wearing mid-length, ripped up black jeans. A spiked bracelet, heavy eyeliner that made her electrifying blue eyes stand out, and a T-shirt that said in big letters: Death to Barbie. Her spiky hair was pulled in a small pony tail, so her bangs hung in her eyes.

She wasn't goth, nor emo. She was just... Thalia. My best friend since Pre-K.

"Stay with her, I'll be right back."

"Annabeth..." She replied back, her voice cautious, still low. "Don't do what I think you're going to do. I can take care of my jackass of a cousin." I guess I forgot to mention that Percy and Thalia are cousins. I always saw them as enemies, despite their family link.

I brushed my blonde braid behind my shoulder, and gave her a phony smile. "I'll be right back." Then, I walked out of the girl's bathroom pushing the door open. I half expected Thalia to follow me out, but she didn't and I was glad.

He was dead. He was so completely dead.

I was going to strangle Percy Jackson to death!

Jackson and I go way back. In Preschool we were best friends, then he was my elementary bully, the one who would tug on my pigtails and pester me for quiz answers. And to my luck, he was in the same middle school as I was. Our hatred for each other grew stronger, when I finally started to fight back. Giving him the wrong test answers, filling his locker with suspicious liquids (that's another story) and slapping him on the back of his raven headed hair every chance I got.

He was the bad boy, player. I was the good girl, genius.

Percy and I never got along, and that was okay with me. After all, were complete opposites.

And in this scenario, opposites do not attract.

Or so I thought.

"Nico!" I called out to him in the hallway, spotting his brunette, messy hair in the hallway. Nico di Angelo and I were sort of allies. He was emo, as far as I knew after his sister Bianca di Angelo died in a car accident in Goode Middle School. And also, he was cousins to the notorious Percy Jackson.

His face brightened when he saw me.

"'Sup Annie," he said handing a freshman something that I couldn't make out. "Want to buy some hair?"

Nico was so weird.

I rolled my grey eyes, and shifted on my foot. "Hair? Again? I thought you were over that face during Freshman year."

"Nah." He shrugged, cracking his knuckles. He sent the anonymous freshman a meaningful look. "Enjoy your Gomez hair. Now, beat it kid! I have other clients to attend to."

After the Freshman had scampered away, I looked at him, my eyes wide. "Is that really Selena Gomez hair."

"Nope," he replied popping the 'p'. "But that sorry sucker gave me fifty dollars for it." He held up the money in triumph, clasping it in his pale hand.

"But I do have some Beiber hair, unless you're not a Justin fan."

"Who?"

Nico stared at me his dark eyes analyzing me as if I were an alien. "Damn it, Annabeth, you're like a freaking marshin."

"Whatever, Nic. Can you tell me where Percy is?" Unlike Thalia and Percy, Nico and him were best friends.

"So... I'm guessing you heard about the breakup." I nodded my head curtly, anger flashing through me once more. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and a pregnant pause filled the hallway.  
"Yeah, I did." I responded, glad to be breaking the heavy filled silence. "So where is he?"

"Erm... promise me you won't kill him?"

"No promises in that department." I glanced uneasily at the clock, hoping that I wouldn't be late to homeroom on the first day of school.

"He's in his usual hookup spot. I wouldn't go in there if I were you, him and Drew are going at it pretty heavily. I could hear their moans-"

I held up a hand, signaling to stop him. "I don't need all those details. I'll just wait for him to be done...How long does it usually take?"

"Depends on the girl," he flashed me a crooked grin. "And Drew... damn."

"And what does 'damn' mean?"

"Means a long time, Annie." He patted me on the shoulder, brotherly. "Now are you sure you don't want to buy any fake hair? I'm sure you can put it to good use."

"I think I'm good."

"Alright. You know where the hookup spot is?"

"Everyone does." I replied truthfully. The hookup spot was the place where Percy Jackson took all of his girls. The closet in the A-wing hallway. Even teachers knew where it was, let alone students. I lifted my plaid purse to a different, more comfortable position, and made my way to the hallway.

I rounded the hallway, and dodged the mob of students who were just entering the building. Sidestepping, I made my way to the A hallway.

And right there was the dreaded closet. I crinkled my nose in disgust, and stepped up to it. I could definitely hear moans and groans from the inside.

So, I knocked softly on the door.

What? It wasn't like I was going to open it.

The activity in there took an abrupt pause, and the moans ceased. Then, there was shuffling. I pretty sure I heard a belt buckle and was glad Percy was getting changed to answer the door.

"_Who is it, babe?"_ Drew's familiar, high pitched voice rang out. Though, her voice sounded smothered. _"Is it a teacher? I can't afford another detention!" _

_"Would you relax? It's probably Nico or Grover." _

I hugged my book "Wuthering Heights" up to my chest.

The door pulled open, and there stood Percy Jackson shirtless. "Hello?" I tried to look up and stare at his face, but it was Percy. The swimmer. He had a six-pack, and it was every girl's fantasy. Even if you hated his personality.

I slapped him across the face. "That's for Rachel, you pig!" He didn't look affected from the slap, although it was going to prove to be a bruise later. Instead, a lopsided smile formed on his face.

"Ah, Wise Girl. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

He covered the doorway, as I heard Drew cursing and pulling on the clothes. "What can I do for you? Would you like to join me and Drew? Three way?"

"Screw you, Jackson."

"When and where?"

"Shut up, you jackass!" His messy raven hair, fell in his eyes like it always did. If he lived with me, Helen would always be pestering him to get a haircut. "How could you? Rachel really cared about you Percy..."

His face softened, and for a moment I thought I saw a glimpse of guilt, but it vanished as soon as I spotted it out. "Spare me, Annie. She was just another girl who thought if she dated me, that she could get me to change. Well, she couldn't. I'm just a player, Annabeth. And I find it very satisfying."

"You're disgusting." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder gently. I thought I felt a burning sensation from where he touched me, but I must have been imagining it.

"Come on, Annabeth. Look, I'm sorry alright? I really did like Rachel. And I only broke up with her because I thought we would be better off as just friends."

I scoffed, and his eyes met mine, grey on green. "Then, you wouldn't have broken up with her through a text!" I jerked away from him, and his arm was gone.

I remembered when we used to be friends... did everything together. Then, he started sleeping around and ignoring me. He changed his kind ways into something terrible. He ruined himself, and that was the God's honest truth.

He was a horrible person. He made all the wrong choices, all the wrong decisions.

But that didn't stop me from being in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! This is my newest story and I hope it turned out good! Please follow, favorite, and review. I'll update ASAP.****  
**

**More stories by me: Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!**  
**The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.**  
**Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end**  
**Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**


	2. Fear Escaping The Body

**A/N: Yes, this was inspired on the Song Kiss With a Fist by Florence and the Machine. Love them! **

**PLAYING THE PLAYER:  
Percy's P.O.V:**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

_**~You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head, and I set fire to our bed.~**_

_**-Kiss With a Fist, Florence and The Machine**_

* * *

_Pain._

_Pain._

_Pain._

Those were the only words that flickered through my mind; pain. Pain they call it, is fear escaping the body.

At least that's what he calls pain.

"Hello, Percy," I heard a voice whisper quietly, seductively in my ear. I resisted the urge to shiver and I turned around quickly, and there was that hot, sexy brunette I had seen eying me earlier. I wasn't the least surprised a lot of girls did. But this was her. The captain of the Cheerleaders, and was said to be the best pleasure in the entire school. Her name had escaped my mind. So... what was her name? Diana or Drew? I wondered the thought questionably, but when she leaned in closer to me and I caught a peak down her low hot pink 'V' t-shirt, I decided it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore.

_Pain._

_Pain._

_Pain._

That's the only thing that matters; pain. Pain they call it, is fear exiting the body. Getting rid of your weaknesses.

At least that's what Gabe calls it.

I shook my head, allowing myself to steer clear away from those memories, so clear and ripe in my head.

I was at Goode High School early, on the first day of school. Normally, I would be the last person here, but I had to get away from him. Gabe, my mother's boyfriend, I mean. Only a few students were mingling in the hallway, including the smoking brunette.

"Hey, you." I replied, still second guessing her name. "What brings you to Goode this early in the morning?" This school was uneventful, but this brunette girl, whatever her name was, looked anything but boring.

She sent me a smirk, twirling her hair in her hand. She placed her hands on her hips, and my eyes dipped down. She was wearing a short, jean skirt that barely covered her ass that left nothing but my imagination.

I have a pretty good imagination.

"Meeting for the cheerleaders." She glanced behind me, being met with a pair of eyeliner coated eyes, that only looked up for a moment, before looking down their phone screens. "So... are you still dating the red-head?"

"I don't know. Depends on what you think." I sent her a grin and she touched my arm, giggling.

They are so easy to catch. All you have to do is put a little bait on a hook, and they come swarming in.

She licked her lips, showing off how plush they were. She blinked repeatedly, her mascara long and slender, like spider webs. "She's a drag. Painting this, sketching this, like, so boring. I think you need someone to entertain you better." Her voice dropped at the last few words, pressing her body up against mine.

"She's okay." Rachel was more than okay, she was incredible. Amazing, even. I was falling in love with her already. But that couldn't happen.

"...but your right, I do need someone more attentive. Got anyone in mind?"

She flashed me a smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Where's Rachel?" The girl's whose name starts with a 'D' asked as she moved her lips gently over my neck.

"Does it matter?" I whispered as I cascaded my hands down her curvy sides. She pushed away from me abruptly, and a feeling of disappointment hit me. She waved her finger like a teacher, taunting me seductively.

"Nuh-huh. I don't sleep with men who are unavailable." Damn, so close! I can practically taste her strawberry lip gloss.

"Fine by me," I said whipping out my phone. I was thinking on impulse and knew I was going to regret my actions later.

**TO: R.E.D (Rachel)  
FROM: ME**

**Listen, Rach. I don't think that this is working out. Trust me, it's not you, it's me. I'm just not ready for something as serious as you want. It's over.**

I saw her mouth curl up in a smile as she read over my shoulder. My finger lingered over the SEND button. I hesitated, which is almost something I never do. I liked Rachel, for once I actually loved a girl. Rachel and I had years of history, but I wanted to be single again. Percy Jackson- player and bad boy. That's who I am and all I'll ever be. She grabbed my hand in mine and dragged me into the Janitor's Closet.

Score one Percy.

As we were walking into the room I saw out of the corner of my eye, Grover looking at me with a look of betrayal and disapproval. I rolled my eyes in return. He was just a gay freak who used to be my best friend. Well, until I found out he was gay. And in LOVE with me. I just don't fly that way. **(A/N: No offense to gay people out there! You guyz rock!)**

The hot girl pulled the door close, and Grover's face vanished, along with a lot of other useless, worthless, wasted memories.

She pulled me towards her and kissed me furiously, shoving her tongue eagerly in my mouth. I responded immediately.

She reached her hands down and unbuckled my belt and pulled down my pants.

I groaned softly as she knelt on her knees and pulled down my boxers. She was just about to

_Knock._

_Knock._

Her face shot up, reddening. "Shit!" I buckled on my pants, dread slowly going through me. Caught by a teacher, I was done for sure.

"Who is it babe?" Okay, the fact that she called me 'babe' was a total turnoff. I don't like petty couple names like honey, or baby. It disgusts me entirely. "Is it a teacher? I can't afford another detention." She fumbled with her top, and I rolled my eyes at her frantic actions.

"Would you relax?" I snapped irritably. She narrowed her eyes at my hostility, and pulled on her pants. "It's probably Nico or Grover." I wouldn't care if it was my younger cousin Nico had interrupted our session, but Grover? Hell no.

"Hello?"

I pulled open the door and was greeted by a stinging slap in the face. But, not before she thoroughly checked me out. The smile was wiped off my face, though, as soon as her hand collided with my flesh. "That's for Rachel, you pig!"

Damn, Annabeth Chase was even worse than Grover.

She made me want to punch a wall.

She made me want to strangle someone.

She made me want to try to fix myself.

The slap hurt, but I tried to look unaffected. I couldn't tremble under the biggest nerd in the school, Annabeth Minerva Chase.

Sure she was attractive with her honey blonde hair, and dark grey eyes- why am I thinking that? Gross.

She had her hair in a messy side braid, her blonde hair frizzing just like it always does. Her face was bright red, though I couldn't be sure if it was from embarrassment or rage. Her grey eyes were dark and fierce.

Looks like Rachel got the text.

"Ah, Wise Girl." I replied smiling crookedly at my nickname I had made for her in Kindergarten. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Screw you, Jackson!" She made this far too easy, and I instantly came up with a comeback.

I slid into the doorway, as I heard the brunette dropping the 'f' bomb left and right.

"When and where?"

"Shut up you jackass!" She fumbled around with her words, her face still beat red. She seemed to be clinging onto her copy of "Wuthering Heights" for dear life. I brushed my hair to the side, and her face got bittersweet.

"How could you?" She began softly, and I felt like slamming the door in her face. "Rachel really cared about you Percy..." her voice trailed off, her eyes meeting the floor.

I could feel my face soften, as the stomach clenching guilt settle in. Then, I covered it up quickly, but I was pretty positive that she caught a glimpse of it.

I was Percy Jackson, high school player, bad boy, and captain of the swimming team. I didn't need emotions.

"Spare me, Annie. She was just another girl who thought if she dated me, that she could get me to change. Well, she couldn't. I'm just a player, Annabeth. And personally, I find it very, very satisfying." She looked helpless right on the spot like that, and I could almost see her debating in her head whether or not to be sorry for me and take pity me, or get irate with me once more.

"You're disgusting." She settled with, and turned on her heel to walk away. I grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

I felt like I had to.

"Come on, Annabeth. Look, I'm sorry alright? I really did like Rachel. And I only broke up with her because I thought we would be better off as just friends." Lies, total, utter dishonesty. But did it matter? She was only Annabeth. School goody-goody, nerd.

But something about her made me want to try to change. She scoffed, her mouth forming into an 'o' shape. Our eyes met, grey on green.

"Then, you wouldn't have broken up with her by text!" She jerked roughly away from me, and stormed down the hallway, just as students were filing into the school like herds of sheep being shepherded.

I vaguely remembered when we used to do everything together. The happy memories of us in kindergarten, then first, second, and third. Running on the playground, full of life and innocence...

But, that was before Gabe came along incidentally and ruined every single happy, warm thing in my life. He turned my living dream, into a waking nightmare.

Annabeth was an intelligent, kind, strong, independent person. She fixed her life and made it her own, taking control of her own story.

I wasn't sure if I had feelings for her, but I couldn't deny the pull between us.

So, I was going to figure it out.

"Wow. So sentimental," she whispered to me once Annabeth had walked away. "By the way, Percy...do you think we can go out sometime?" All her clothes were now on, much to my disappointment.

"Um," I mumbled, still disoriented from my last conversation with Annabeth. "I don't know, Diana."

I saw her eyes narrow angrily. "It's Drew!"

"Oh, yeah." I said hastily, rubbing the back of my neck. "That's totally what I meant."

"I've tried to catch your attention for three freaking years, and you don't even know my own name?"

I shrugged aimlessly, knowing that I had lost this battle.

"I hate you, Percy Jackson! You... mother fucker!" She struggled to come up with the right words, her mouth falling half ajar. But when she did, it wasn't exactly a nice sentence that she had strung along.

The closet door slammed shut, a sound echoing throughout the almost full hallways. Then, the sound of crying erupted throughout, and all heads were turned towards Drew McLean. Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck still managing to smile. I had just scored Drew- daughter of Mrs. Aphrodite herself. Which, might've not been the smartest move, but still. It was Drew! I opened the janitor closet door, and was met with a mixture of disapproving glares and thumbs up.

Drew's makeup was smeared everywhere. Mascara was blotting over her dark eyebrows, and her eyeliner was running down her cheeks in big, fat, black tears. Some of the messed up makeup was due to me, and some to crying after I had bluntly rejected her.

She sent me a look of adult concept that almost made me shudder. Despite her pathetic look right now, her brown eyes managed to remain fierce. She gripped onto her pink designer purse, and with her head held high, fled down the hallway.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that her shirt was inside out.

Grinning sheepishly at the crowd gawking at me, I opened my locker which was only a couple of feet away from my hookup lair. Eventually, everyone stopped staring, and me and Drew hooking up was old news. Everyone was used to me by now, and anyone who was sane here at Goode knew exactly who I was and what I did.

Connor Stoll approached me a few moments later, along with his twin brother Travis. They each were blessed with small brown curls, and light blue eyes.

"Nicely done, Perce!" Connor slapped me on the back, and there was a snort of disgust from the side of me. Annabeth Chase. The girl who made my blood boil like no one ever had.

It was only my luck that my lockers were next to each other.

Connor ignored her, but I sure didn't. "Hey, Annie. You still mad at me from before?"

She ignored me completely, her intimidating grey eyes locked with her lock, spinning her combination. "No. I was never mad."

Travis went around to the side of her, so we were all surrounding her. "Why were you mad at my main man Jackson?"

"He broke up with Rachel," she replied truthfully. "Then, she slept with Drew McLean." She blushed, just like she always did when too much attention was averted on her. She was so shy and reserved, it was kind of cute.

Did I just think that?

Ick.

"And anyways, like I said before, I wasn't angry or irate. I was disappointed."

"Ohhh, Perce. Get ready for a lecture." Annabeth turned around sharply, her grey eyes meeting Connor's blue ones. She was glaring at him, the same way she looks at me sometimes.

In pure hatred.

I leaned up against my locker, as students began to fill in and fill out of Goode High, and into classroom.

"Oh shut up, Connor." Travis said in all seriousness. We all looked at him in surprise, then his tone changed into a baby voice. "You're going to hurt little Annie's feelings." Connor chuckled. He tugged on her braid, and I felt a twinge of envy flash through me.

I didn't know why, but I acted on it. I reached out and grabbed his hand, giving him a look of sincerity.

"Don't touch her." Connor frowned, and so did Travis. He began to step forward to defend his brother as I replied, "I'm the only one who gets to touch her hair."

Connor rolled his eyes, but released her hair from his prison that was his hand. Annabeth grabbed her braid protectively, her face still intimidating a tomato. She glanced at me, sending me a look of absolute puzzlement. I could already see the gears in her head turning, trying to grasp the logic to why I had said that.

"Sorry, sorry. " Connor apologized to Annabeth. "I didn't realize that you were Percy's property." He sent me a smirk, and I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was just joking. Travis fist bumped mine, as Connor side-stepped around us.

"See you at lunch, Percy!"

"You the man, Percy!"

Annabeth scoffed under her breath, the redness beginning to fade in her cheeks. "Thanks."

"There losers," I said watching them run immaturely down the hall. "But my friends for some strange reason."

"Why did you do that anyway? Aren't you mad at me for, uh..." she gestured her hand at my cheek. "Slapping you?"

"Nah," I waved it off. "It didn't hurt."

"Really?" Annabeth said, her grey eyes glinting in slight amusement. "Not even a bit?"

I chuckled at her response, noticing how disappointed she sounded. "See you around, Wise Girl."

"By the way," she grabbed my arm before I could leave. "Don't ever touch my hair again. I will make sure that you will never be able to use your manhood ever." I swallowed, paling a little bit at her angry expression. It was of complete sincerest, her grey eyes dark.

Yet, I responded with, "no promises, Chase. You're hair's just to fun!"

Our relationship was... unique. One moment we were seconds away from ripping each other's head off, then we were teasing each other like we were best friends.

I frowned sadly, remembering distinctively of a time when we were best friends.

"Never thought I'd hear that sentence from you," she grumbled, snapping me from my sorrowful thoughts and struggling with her books. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she looked at the floor, avoiding my gaze. I jerked my hair to the side frustrated, desperate to get the one piece of black hair that kept falling over my eyes.

"Need any help?" Her eyes widened at my question, and tightened her hold on the books. She looked like she was about to fall over. Shaking her head curtly, she looked everywhere except for at me. Shy little Annabeth.

She was shy, and I loved to tease her for it.

"You sure? You saw me shirtless this morning, I mean, I'm sure you know by now that I can handle a couple of books." I winked at her flirtatiously, and her cheeks tinted.

"I, uh, I..." she choked up. Then, she changed the subject. "What happened to Drew? Did you break up with her?"

"Why? Care to take a ride on the Jackson train?"

"You are one of a kind, Percy Jackson." She shook her head, her braid shaking furiously. Then, Annabeth Chase walked away from me without another word.

I hoped that was a compliment.

I strolled into first period confidently, completely missing home room. Purposely, of course. My new Math teacher Mrs. Dodds gave me an icy cold look, her blue eyes darkening in anger.

"You're late, Mr..."

"Kissmyanthia."

"Kissmyanthia?"

Snickers erupted in the classroom, from about everyone. Mrs. Dodds stared at them in confusion, blinking.

I love teachers.

Especially that one Spanish teacher from Freshmen year... a student teacher. Damn, good times.

Her lips opened, retracing my words. Then, she blinked again, slowly realizing. "Detention..." she looked down at her attendance list, analyzing it. "Percy Jackson."

"Detention? You sure I can't just stay after class? I'm sure I could help you out with a few things..." I winked at her, and her face flushed with anger.

"Make that detention for two weeks, Percy Jackson!"

"It's Kissmyanthia, to you." Luke cracked a grin from the first row, and I fought back the urge to glare at him. That bastard...

* * *

_"Deal me in," I said confidently, flipping green money in the middle of the table. Luke's icy, blue eyes flickered upward, his expression filled with peculiar puzzlement. Then realization; as he stared down at the green pile of paper laying triumphantly back at him. _

_"Hey, Jackson," he said tauntingly. I blinked, unfazed. He wasn't going to have the best of me today. "How'd you get that much money?" My jaw set, and I shoved the troubling thought away. I couldn't think about that now. _

_"None of your damn business, Castellan." He swept the money away with one movement of his tan hands._

_"Oh, look who's hostile. Still pissed at me for banging your next target?" I narrowed my green eyes, flexing my knuckles innocently from underneath the table like my mind wasn't fantasizing about killing that pretty boy._

_I scowled. "Yeah, a little. You know, Castellan, I'm starting to think that you're doing this on purpose."_

_"That's ludicrous, Jackson."_

_"Yeah, yeah." I replied sarcastically, knowing he was lying. I sat down in the plush booth, leaning back as well. "Deal me in." I repeated irritably. He rolled his eyes at my actions, before pushing the money back to me. My eyebrows crinkled together as I stared at the money in front of me. _

_"I paid my money just like everyone else. You have to let me play." I protested shoving it back towards him._

_"Come on, trailer trash. Let's get down to the real business." I stiffened under his nickname for me, he was the only one who knew. He paused. "I know you want to make a bet."  
"Whatever helps you sleep better at night, pretty boy." _

_"I know you're trying to beat my record."_

_"That records for fucks. What makes you think I want to try to beat you're score of sleeping with half the virgins at Goode?"_

_"Because I know you, Jackson." _

_"Well, obviously you don't, if you think that's what I want." I did want to do that. I wanted to murder his oh-so-famous record and spit on it. What I didn't want to do is make a bet with him, of all people. But, then again, everyone at Goode knows how much I attract to making bets. To me, bets are like a ticket to glory. There my magnet, and I feel the pull everywhere I go if I decline to one. _

_"Spare me."_

_"Fine. Maybe I do want to beat you're record, in that imaginary book. So what?"_

_"So what?" He pushed his liquor to the side. "So what?" He chuckled darkly, leaning back even further in his seat. _

_"Fine." I snap, getting exasperated quickly. "Let's make a bet."_

_"Finally, Percy." He grinned. "I was beginning to think you were going soft."_

_"Rules." I swiped my money into my jean pockets. "We both have to play the game. Only this time, we have to sleep with _all_ the virgins at Goode. First one who does it wins. Oh, and you can't count the half you already slept with. Because, technically, they're not virgins anymore."_

_"Alright, that's fair." He replies honestly. "What's the catch? What do we play for?"_

_"We watch each other as the game progresses. We see what matters to us most." That was a good thing, because nothing mattered to me anyways. Except for my mom, and I doubted he would want Sally._

_"And if you win you get it." _

_"It's a bet." I extend my hand forward, smiling at him. "May the best womanizer win."_

_I just hoped that nothing would matter to me after the game was over._

* * *

I blinked. "Take a seat, Mr. Jackson." My eyes wandered among the crowd until I saw a large book titled "Wuthering Heights". Grinning, I walked back and plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Hey there, Wise girl." She stiffened, pulling the book closer to her face. My eyes roamed the room once more, and I was glad to announce that Rachel Elizabeth Dare wasn't in our home room/math class. Although, we did have Thalia Grace, my cousin who was giving me her famous death glare.

"You ignoring me?"

"Yes," was all she replied. Quietly, might I add.

"Why?"

"You know why, Seaweed Brain."

"Ouch, that one hurt. I had almost forgotten about your nickname for me."

Her grey eyes flickered dangerously over to me. "So, was it worth it?"

Confused, I responded, "was what worth it?"

"Having sex with Drew. Was it worth breaking up with Rachel to do it?" Her last words had hostility dripping in her tone of voice. I tried not to cringe.

"Honestly?" I asked her keeping up my façade. She nodded curtly, before placing her book down on the table and turning to look to me. "Honestly."

"Hell, yeah." Her face flushed with anger, and that same look formed on her face. One that I couldn't describe. One that I wasn't sure if I wanted too. It wasn't worth it, not at all. I was becoming close to falling in love with Rachel, and the whole aspect of love frightened me. I didn't need love, but boy, was I craving it. I hadn't even slept with her because a certain teenage grey eyed girl had rudely interrupted us. Well, not rudely. She did knock first.

She glared at me. "I thought you were becoming a better person with Rachel. The person you were like when we were kids. A person you could be proud of." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. But her words it hurt.

It hurt because it was the truth.

Pain was just fear escaping the body, I told myself consistently. It doesn't matter what Annabeth Chase thinks about you...

But it did.

"Like I said before, Annabeth. Rachel Dare thought that she could make me better, she thought that she could change me. When are you damn people going to learn that I don't want to be fixed?" Annabeth blinked, pity shimmering in her eyes.

"What happened to you, Percy? What made you change? What made you become someone that you're not?"

"When are you going to learn that this is who I am now."

"No." She spoke quietly, her voice cracking. "It's not." Leave it to Annabeth Chase to make me have a heart to heart talk in the middle of class.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase!" Heads all turned towards us and Annabeth blushed furiously, brushing her braid. I just leaned back in my seat, grinning. "I would strongly recommend you two not to talk." Mrs. Dodds snipped.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do? Give us detention."

"Percy," Annabeth hissed in a whisper voice. "Stop!"

"As a matter of fact," Mrs. Dodds snarled. "I am. Mr. Jackson you will receive two weeks of detention. And as for Annabeth? One days worth."

Annabeth paled, and I cursed under my breath. I hadn't meant to get her into trouble. "But, Mrs. Dodds-"

"She didn't do anything," I finished off for her firmly. Mrs. Dodds eyes narrowed angrily.

"Would you two like to make a detention into suspension?" Annabeth looked like she was about to pass out with fear and embarrassment. I shook my head, sighing while doing it. I stole a glance at Annabeth, my eyes apologetic.

Meanwhile Luke was staring at the two of us, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gods! I love you guys so much! This is now, my most popular story ever. At first, I panicked because I had major writers block for this chapter, but I got awesome inspiration! :) But seriously, guys. Thirty two reviews? Sixty followers? Twenty nine favorites? Five hundred views? You guys are awesome! So I made this very, very long chapter, even though it's kind of boring. I will update ASAP!**

**HAPPY SUMMER! Well, for me it is. I just got off yesterday. And you know what Summer means? More updates!**

**More stories by me:  
Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!**  
**The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.**  
**Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**


	3. And So It Begins

**PLAYING THE PLAYER:  
Annabeth's P.O.V:**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

**_~So I put my faith in something unknown, I'm living on such sweet nothing...~ -Florence Welch, Sweet Nothing._ **

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" I hissed at her, eyes narrowed in obvious betrayal. I had never in my seventeen years of life on earth, had contemplated for my closest friend to say something like this. Ever. I knew that she hated and despised Percy, but did she really hate her flesh and blood that much?

Thalia shrugged at my angry attempts. "Oh, come on, Annabeth. You know he deserves it. Think about Rachel. He finally needs to get his just desserts." My jaw set, and I gazed at her unchangingly. Her words sounded ungenerous and it was out-of-character for her. Her mother was an alcoholic. Not abusive to Thalia surprisingly. Mrs. Grace was kind, loving to her daughter, but distant. Which is how Thalia had intercepted such a wonderful personality. She cared about people- but this? This wasn't like her, and it troubled me.

"Justice and revenge are two different things, Thals. And if we stoop that low, then-"

"Don't give me all that meaningless book shit!" She half yelled, her blue, electrifying eyes seemed to glow. My expression fell, and I knew it look raw and vulnerable. She took a deep breath, tracing the rips on her pre-ripped black jeans.

"Are you okay?" I asked her after a moment of hesitation. "You've been acting kind of... unusual lately." I expected her to fire away when I exclaimed that, but she just stared up at me sympathetically.

"Sorry, sorry. Things have been stressful at home." I nodded at those words, in a silent apology.

After a pregnant pause she spoke firmly again."But we _need_ to do this, Annie. He's going to hurt a lot of other people. Hell, he already hurt most people at this school! Do you want to make him hurt everyone?"

"No." I said quietly, suddenly becoming interested with my worn out sneakers. "But I don't think we should do it this way. It's wrong. And Percy seems hurt, too. Why do you think he's been doing all of this?" Thalia snorted and rolled her eyes.

Scowling, she replied instantly her voice snappish and on edge. "Seriously, Annabeth? Becoming sympathetic with the enemy."

"He's not the enemy," I replied a little quicker than intended. "He's hurt, Thalia. I can see that in him. He's a tortured person."

Thalia tapped her fingernail up against the bathroom stall, a habit she had picked up from all the times we visited the restroom.

"Please don't tell me that you like him, Annabeth." My cheeks flushed shamefully, and I tugged on my braid anxiously.

"What?" I half shrieked, defensively. "No!" It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the wholesome truth either. Honestly, I didn't know what I felt for him. But it wasn't a friendship feeling; and I knew if I pinned my feelings down under lock and key, it would escalate into something bigger than intended.

She challenged immediately after my quick worded denial , "then why do you always defend him?"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do, Annabeth." She shook her head, a smile of disbelief on her face. But I could see the fiery rage in her eyes. "You are unbelievable Annabeth. Just the second after Rachel breaks up with Percy, you of all people, wan to try to change him. I thought you were smarter than that. I thought you were different."

"What is the matter with you?" I yelled, startling myself. "Seriously, Thalia? What's going on with you?" She shook her head, her short, pony tail remaining unmoving. Her eyes were closed, almost like she was resisting crying.

"Nothing. I have to go." Her voice sounded like it cracked on the end, but I wasn't positive. She stopped at the door. "Think about what I said about the "Play the Player plan"." And without a word of goodbye she stormed from the bathroom. Not hotly, but with her shoulders hunched. I took one last look in the mirror, staring thoughtfully at my reflection. And for the first time in my life, I thought, who exactly was I as a person? I could do Thalia's plan to Percy. I could make him fall in love with me, then break his heart. But what kind of person would I be if I did that to him? Not one I would like to see in the mirror every day. But then again, this was for Rachel and all the other girls who have had their own hearts shattered into tiny pieces just like him. Would it make me a bad person if I sat back and did absolutely nothing at all? I leaned my head up against a mirror, shutting my eyes tightly and embracing the nothingness of it all.

"Uh, you okay there?" I snapped my head upward, feeling my face ignite. Standing in the doorway was a skinny girl, around my age. She had long, brown hair with violet eyes and plush lips. Ripped up blue jeans and a blue, plush demine jacket on. Her brown hair was pulled into two choppy braids, her eyes looking overwhelmed.

"Yeah," I murmured. Then, I realized that I had never seen that girl before in my years at Goode High. "I haven't seen you around Goode. Are you new here?"

"Yes," she sighed sadly. "I'm the new girl." I nodded at her pitifully, because she looked so helpless.

"I can show you to your classes, if you like." She shook her head, an apology written across on her pink lips.

"No, that's alright. A boy already volunteered to when I was walking here. Thanks anyway." Suspicion was growing rapidly inside me. She was a girl. A pretty girl, at that note. And he was...Percy Jackson. His name cut through the hazy, groggy disorientation of my mind at the moment, clearing my senses almost instantly. I highly doubted that the first boy she talked to _wouldn't_ be Percy Jackson.

"Percy Jackson?" I asked in a small, disoriented daze. Her eyebrows raised in astonishment, staring at me with a peculiar, odd look on her tan face. "Is that the boy who said he would show you around school?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, lips pulling out. "As a matter of fact, he is. How did you know? There must be hundreds of boys at this school..."

I supplied vastly, "lucky guess. I'm Annabeth, by the way. Annabeth Chase" I stuck out my hand, and she stepped forward shaking mine with hers. Are hands clasped tightly together, jerking upward then downward.

"Piper."

"Nice to meet you, Piper." Little did I know it then, but Piper was a part of a puzzle piece that connected the whole "Play The Player" plan altogether.

"Ditto." Earnestly, she tucked her books on the lower part of her chest.

"Oh, and by the way, be careful." I warned, glancing around my shoulder slightly paranoid that Percy was going to jump out from the inside of a stall, which of course, like all my other thoughts lately, was contemptible and absurd.

"Care to exclaim seeing as I'm new here?"

"He's just trouble; the bad boy of the school. He's probably just going to show you around school to get to flirt with you." A grin etched on her face, her eyes showing hopeless romantic in her trait.

She twirled a piece of hair in her finger, "and that's a bad thing?"

I give her a gentle smile, trying to leer her away from the temptations of Percy Jackson and show her the clear, safe path. "When it comes to Percy," I took a deep, heavy breath. "It is."

Her lips twisted sideways, a thoughtful, debating look on her face. "You know what? I trust you about this; one of the perks of being a new girl."  
"Good."

"Hey, I know this is kind of pressing my luck, but can I sit with you at lunch? I kind of don't want to be eating alone... or in the girl's bathroom."

"'Course." I gave her a warm smile. "I was just about to ask you the same exact thing. Can I see your schedule?" She obliged with a smile, taking a sheet of paper from her precarious position from holding all her new books.

I grabbed it, my eyes analyzing her classes. "Cool. We've got third period together."

She smiled again, and her tense figured sighed heavily and her shoulders collapsed. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done without some sort of guide."

"Don't mention it. Actually can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," She giggled. "Seriously, whatever you need." We both strolled out of the bathroom, carrying our books.

I gave her a look of sincerity. "Stay away from Percy Jackson."

Piper shrugged. "Alright. " Then after a moment she said, "do you like him? Is that why you're asking me to stay away from him?" I could feel my eyes widening in shock. She saw the look on my face, "sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"You're not prying." I managed to swoop away from answering her embarrassing question, without blushing once. "Come on, let's get to Mr. Brunner's History class before were late."

"There were three immortal Greek Gods. They were all brothers. They're names were Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." I scrawled down a quick note on my sheet, listening eagerly to Mr. Brunner, our history teacher. He was in his mid fifties, with a small beard, and kind, soft, brown eyes. I already knew all of this due to the fact that I had an insane Greek mythology addiction from the time I was seven. "They were the sons of Kronos, who was the Titan god of time and the ages, especially time were regarded as destructive and all-devouring. He ruled the cosmos during the so-called Golden Age of the Greeks, after castrating and deposing his father Ouranos into the sky. Later he received a prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi that his own son of be the conqueror of him. In fear of a prophecy that he would be in turn be overthrown by his own son, Kronos swallowed each of his children as soon as they were born."

Looks of disgust flickered around the room, Piper included. She looked at me for a moment, an amused smile on her face. Sadly, I averted my attention towards Piper, who was still giving me that same knowing look in the bathroom.

"What?" I whispered, glancing to and from the teacher.  
"Percy Jackson is the one with the green eyes, right?" My eyebrows furrowed, but I nodded. Her head tilted, so her gaze was positioned behind us.

Damn.

There he was, giving us a mischievous smirk that Thalia mimicked exactly. The smile read 'I'm up to something'. Piper looked away quickly, and so did I. Bumping my arm playfully she giggled, "He's staring at you."

"No he's not," I protested fiercely, looking back at him for good measure. He was staring up at the teacher, a look of downright innocence on his face. "See?" Piper rolled her kaleidoscope eyes, ignoring my pleas.

"He was," she muttered under her breath, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Rhea managed to save the youngest, Zeus, by hiding him away on the island of Krete, and fed Kronos a stone wrapped in the swaddling clothes of an infant. The god grew up, forced Kronos to disgorge his swallowed offspring, and led the Olympians in a ten year war against the Titans, before driving them defeated into the pit, what we call hell. Does anyone know what it's called?"

I raised my hand, shooting it high up in the air. "Yes, Annabeth?"

"Tartarus. It's where all Mythological monsters and beings go after being destroyed. Except for Gods, who fade away if they lose to many supporters and prayers." A ghost of a smile formed on his lips. A person behind me snorted, and it only took one guess to figure out who it was.

"Good, good, Annabeth. Not many people really dwell in the mythologies of the Greek Gods, I admire you for being so informative on the matter." My cheeks flushed, embarrassed at all of this unwanted attention.

"Thanks," I murmured, looking down. Mr. Brunner gave me one last smile before returning to the black board.

"Many human generations later, Zeus released Kronos and his brothers from this prison, and made the old Titan king of the Elysian Islands, home of the blessed dead. Kronos was essentially the same as Kronos, the primordial god of time in the _Orphic Theogonies_. Afterwards the Greek Gods and Goddesses, or sons and daughters of Kronos, married each other and had kids with each other. Like Zeus's daughter, there was Athena, who grew out of Zeus's head becoming the brain child." I beamed proudly to myself, considering that my mother's namesake was after Athena.

"Now, brothers and sisters did marry and have children, this was common in the time of Ancient Greece."

"Gross," Ethan Nakamura, one of the jocks on the Swim Team said scornfully. "Who would want to Marry their own sister or brother? But, if Rachel was my sister, I would definitely want to be her brother." He winked at Rachel Elizabeth Dare flirtatiously. Rachel's cheeks caught on fire, and her emerald eyes narrowed back at him in response.

Chiron coughed, interrupting this scene, "that's enough..."

"Ethan." He replied, and I saw Percy's jaw set. I knew he had never liked him, but I never thought that their hatred for each other would be this bad.

"Ethan," Chiron repeated, his eyes thoughtful. "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted," he looked meaningfully at Ethan who shrunk under his wise eyes. "The Gods began to have enough of each other and...what's the word you hip people use these days?"

"Hook up?" Grover Underwood said helpfully, and most of the students in the class burst into fits of laughter, me included.

Key word: Most.

Percy just glared at Grover, and I felt a pang of sorrow for Grover. The two used to be best friends, and ever since Grover had come out of the closet about his sexuality, they hadn't spoken since. That was unfair, all things considering. Percy had done a lot of things worse than dating a boy.

I liked Grover. He sat at my lunch table, was keen on recycling and using hydrogen cars, he was nice and funny. Just because he was dating a man didn't make me hold a grudge against Grover.

"Yes, Grover," Chiron said, giving him a smile. "Hook up. Hook up with mortals to be specific. Does anyone know what the children of a mortal and a God is called." Again, I raised my hand. He called on me, a smile still on his lips.

"Demigods, or half-bloods."

"Correct."

"Can any of you name one? How about you, Percy?" Heads turned, so everyone was facing him. He looked up from his desk, and frantically pulled out earplugs. Mr. Brunner gave him a calculating look, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry, what?" I scoffed, as most of the people in class laughed. "What was the question, Mr. Brunner?" There was something about the way the two acted in class, almost like they knew each other...

And so what if they did? I thought feeling ridiculous. I knew my Elementary school teacher, Tina, because she had babysat me in Pre-K. She was off her rocker for sure, all those weird things she did, but yeah, I knew her.

But it was something about the tone of their voices, that set something off. I didn't know what, but I was determined to figured it out.

"Can you name a demigod? I can give you a hint. It's your namesake." Percy's face turned red with shame, and I stared at him in awe. Percy never got embarrassed. He was, Percy Jackson, bad boy player.

"I'm sorry," he replied, his voice like steel. "I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Very well. Annabeth? You're hand was raised before." Still stunned, I jerked my head back around and faced Mr. Brunner.

"Uh, yes. Hercules?"

"Correct. Hercules was a very famous demigod son of..." I drowned out the rest of his voice, only to stare back at Percy who was staring at the table, his eyes dark and menacing. Why was he acting this way? And why did Mr. Brunner say 'his namesake?' Percy never had a different name than Percy Jackson. And I was completely positive that there wasn't a half-blood named Percy. Did Percy have a different name that he was too ashamed to tell? And if so, why did Mr. Brunner know, and call him out about it in the middle of call of History Class?

His eyes flickered upward and our gazes locked. Grey on Green. His eyes softened from that cold look he had before, when our eyes met. I gave him a look of puzzlement, then tore my gaze away from his.

"I would like you all to take out a piece of paper, and write to me a couple of sentences on what you know about Greek Mythology." Papers began to shuffle around the class room. I pulled one out of my binder and placed it on my desk. My mind seemed to be spinning with confusion, and apparently I wasn't the only one in the room. Grover Underwood was also staring at Percy the way I had just moments before. Shaking my head, I told myself I was being paranoid. But still, I felt jittery. Was it because I knew something had happened here? Something that was bad? Or was it the way Percy had looked at me when our eyes had locked. I shut my eyes tightly, feeling sick.

Piper wasn't fazed, and her pencil was flying across the lined paper furiously. I stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of me. What was I supposed to write?

I tried to concentrate on the task, but ended up writing:

_What just happened here?_ I folded the paper and handed it to Piper, quickly glancing at Mr. Brunner who was erasing the chalkboard. She looked at me in question, and I whispered, "pass it to Percy." A smile broke across my face and I rolled my eyes. She obliged, handing it backwards.

"From Annabeth," I heard her whisper. I tapped my pencil nervously, gently on the table. _Tap, tap, tap, tap._ After a few seconds, I got the paper back. Then, all there was, was notes passing back and forth, Piper as our messenger.

_Don't know what you're talking 'bout._

_Don't bullshit me, Jackson._

_Uh, oh. Annie's swearing... maybe I should go tell the teacher to get you extra detention._

_Something tells me you won't do that._

_That so?_

_Yeah. You know him. And what did he mean by, you're namesake? You're name is Percy, right?_

_You're acting insane, you know that?_

_Maybe so, but I'm right._

_Of course you'd think that. You always think you're right, don't you Chase?_

_Yes. Because I always am._

The bell rang, a consisting sound, piercing throughout the classroom. Piper flinched, nearly jumping out of her chair. Sheepishly, she brushed her braid back.

"Whoops," she said. "Just a bit jumpy; my last school didn't have bells." I nodded curtly, as people began to hand in there sheets. Panic overwhelmed me, as I realized that there was nothing to hand in. I looked back at Percy, turning my body around. I sent him a look with wide eyes. He just shrugged in response, getting out of his chair.

"Follow my lead," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back. Piper was already at the doorway, handing in her two paged paper. Her handwriting was sloppy, but by how engrossed she was in her paper, I could just tell it was good.

I got up next to him and our hands grazed next to each other for a moment, making my heart pound irregularly. Then, the warmth and the sparks were gone. Blinking, I followed him to the door, trying to look casual.

"Annabeth? Percy? Did you hand in your papers?" Percy gave him a sly grin, and I nodded quickly. "Okay... I suppose you can go." After we exited, I slapped his shoulder roughly.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You know what," I snapped back. "If you had just answered my question, I would've had time to finish my paper!"

His green eyes widened. "You're seriously blaming me? You're the one who gave me the note in the first place!"

I sighed, "you're right. I'm sorry, okay? It's just... what are we going to do when he notices that our paper's are missing?"

"Lie." He sent me another grin. Exasperated, I stormed away from him. But, not before he tugged on my braid playfully.

"See you at lunch, Annie."

* * *

"Is it just me, or is Thalia acting weird?" Silena whispered to me, when I sat down with my bagged lunch. I pretended it was nothing, by shrugging, but now I knew that it wasn't just me.

"Nah, it's probably just a recent hormonal, teenager phase."

"A phase?" Silena's chestnut eyes narrowed in suspicion. She lowered her voice, eyeing me carefully. "What kind of phase requires you to hang out with Luke Castellen after school?" My fork fell from my hands, and I felt a flicker of envy run through me.

"What? No! You guys know that I like him." It was true. Luke... he was perfect. He had warm, blue eyes and sandy, blonde hair like a fern. He was fit, (due to being on the swim team) muscular, and toned. He was also nice and kind, which wasn't something that was in a lot of guys here at Goode. Despite my mingled, confusing feelings for Percy, I knew that I had a major crush on Luke. "Thalia wouldn't do that."

"Says you," Silena opened her plastic water bottle, twisting the cap off. "Think about it Annabeth. My theory matches up with everything. She's been distant with all of us, mostly you... she rarely hangs out with us anymore after school. BTW, that's when Luke gets off practice."

"Still...why wouldn't she tell you or Katie?"

She huffed, folding her hands in her lap. "Keep up, Annabeth. She obviously doesn't want you to know, therefore not telling you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Think about it, Annabeth," she whispered to me, when Thalia was walking over. She took a seat next to me, smiling at us.

"Sup, guys."

"Hi," Silena said, pulling on a phony smile. Thalia gave her a peculiar look, as she opened her milk.

"Er...hi?"

"So? Is Luke in your Spanish class? We're taking French, so we wouldn't know." Thalia's blue eyes averted her gaze down to her lunch, her face paling.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Duh!" Silena replied, playing with her manicure. "Annabeth has the hots for him. And besides that, we all know what you- ow!"

I kicked her shin from underneath the table. She glared at me icily, before taking a long, exaggerated sip of her water. Rolling my eyes, I faced Thalia.

"Ignore her, she's being hormonal." Silena scowled, before beginning to pick at her salad of leaves. Thalia used to call her a rabbit girl in Elementary School before we were all friends. "So... how was your day?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Her eyes glanced around, like she was afraid someone was going to jump out at her. I gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"...Because it's the first day of school?"

"Oh. Right. You know what? I think I'm going to go get another burger." Pushing in her chair, she stiffly walked back into the lunch line, money in hand.

"You totally scared her off, Sil!"

"Did not! She's just being distant and paranoid. Thalia thinks were onto her. Did you see that scared look on her face when I mentioned the 'L' word?"

I scoffed, taking a big bite out of my apple. "You. Are. Ridiculous. Period. And you know, maybe Thalia's not the paranoid one. Maybe you are. " Scornfully, she looked away, but that only led to her staring at Ethan.

"He's totally hot." Her voice was dripping in longing.

"He's a psychopath." I simply stated, taking out Wuthering Heights and flipping to the page I was on.

Her head tilted to the side, her brunette hair falling to the side of her face, covering her thin cheekbones like drapes. Her brown eyes glistened to Rachel, who was sitting with her own group of kids from the Art Club. She was still pissed at me from earlier in the bathroom, when I told her she had this coming and for not telling her that she was right about the conflict between Percy and her. "Do you think he really likes Rachel?"

I let out a long breathe, putting down my book. "What?"

"Do you think he likes Rachel Dare? Like, for real?"

"Oh, God..."

"What? I'm just trying to figure him out." She exclaimed, picking up a piece of tomato with her plastic, white fork.

"He's bad." I said, clearly frustrated that I couldn't read my book. "Ethan Nakamura does bad things."

"And yet that doesn't stop you from eye groping Percy Jackson. I don't blame you, Annie. He's smoking." She let out a whistle for good measure, and I felt my temperature rise rapidly.

"Why are all you people insisting that I like him?"

"Because it's obvious. You two always quarrel. He likes you back, too. I can tell these sort of things. Speaking of which, why exactly is Rachel sitting over there with all of the Art Geeks?"

"God, you're vicious today." I retorted, smiling a little. Her judgmental attitude was the reason why we were so close. Sure, I felt like strangling that little tiny neck of hers some days, but others we were like best friends.

She shrugged. "You know it's part of my charm."

"He doesn't like me back," I muttered under my breath, but it was loud enough for her to hear. "And I don't like him!"

"Why? He's a free man now, Annabeth."

"I'm smart, Silena. If I do like him, not saying that I do- he would just sleep with me, then break my heart."

"Yeah, but it's hard to resist true love, Annie Bannanie." I rolled my eyes at her ludicrous nickname for me. "Trust me, I know."

"Whatever. I wouldn't do that to Rachel." I replied quickly, just as Katie Gardner joined us.

"Hey, girlie." Silena piped up, gesturing to the seat next to her. There were six chairs to a seat, and already our table was half way full. I hoped that Rachel would come to her senses and come sit with us, I knew she'd regret it later.

"Hey, guys," she said cheerfully, handing me a flyer. My eyebrows furrowed, and I stared down at it confused. "Drew's throwing a back to the school year party! Says anyone's invited!" She filled in for me, handing me a hot pink flyer. Silena scowled scornfully, taking her flyer and crumpling it up into a ball.

"God, my half-sister's such a slut."

"At least you don't have to live with her," I supplied sympathetically.

"Yeah, still..." her voice trailed off, and her eyes looked glazy. "Whatevs."

Someone cleared there throat from behind us, and there was Piper Mclean standing behind me. "Hey, Annabeth. You said I could sit with you...so, here I am."

"Oh, hey Piper. Of course. Take a seat. Everybody this is Piper, she just moved here from California. Piper this is Silena Beauregard and Katie Gardner. The punk girl who comes back from the lunch line is Thalia Grace." She gave a nervous smile, shaking hands with everyone. **(A/N: Just so you guys know, Piper and Silena aren't sisters in this fic.)**

"Hi, nice to meet you all."

"Hello," Silena chirped brightly, and she gazed at me, sending me a wink. "It's so fab to finally meet you. I've been longing for a new friend."

"...okay?"

"Ignore her, " I piped in, kicking Silena another one in the shin. "She's weird."

"I am not weird." Silena faked hurt, her eyes moistening. She's a damn good actress, I'll give her that. "Gosh, Annabeth. That really hurt my feelings." I gave Piper another look.

"Did I mention she's a really good actress?" Piper gave me a thin, wincing smile, and took the seat next to Katie.

"Cool." Was all she said, before she took out her lunch of chicken salad and a juice box. "When I was little I thought I was going to be an actress. Then, I realized how crappy I was." Katie gives a smile at her, but I could cut the thick awkwardness in the air with a knife.

Thalia finally returns, but she's not carrying a burger and sweat is coating her face. "Hey, I thought you were getting another burger."

"I was, but I had to use the restroom." Silena sends me a meaningful look, and I can't help but look down. Everything that Silena had said was starting to make sense, like lines connecting to the dots, or puzzle pieces fitting into place.

"Huh. Took you awful long in there," Silena winks. "I wonder what could make a person take that long in the bathroom." Katie stares at the three of us, confusion scrawled across her features.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"You tell me," I muttered, taking a sip of milk. Silena gives Thalia a smug smile, before taking another drink of her water.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about." Her face is pale, and I catch her hand beginning to tremble. She stuffs it in her leather jacket pocket, but I caught glimpse of it. She's not nervous- she's afraid.

"Silena, stop it."I hissed firmly.

"No." She says to me, before turning back to Thalia. "In fact, I think I'll join Rachel. I don't enjoy sitting with liars." Then, without another word gets out of her chair, and walks over to Rachel, her high heels clanging against the newly cleaned floor.

"What just happened?" Katie asked, not really addressing anyone.

"I have no idea." I look at Thalia. "What was she talking about?"

"Nothing. She must've been bullshitting you." I give her a nod, but I'm not entirely convinced at her trip to the bathroom excuse. Piper looks extremely nervous among the group of people who she had just become acquainted with.

"So...who's hungry?"

I nod, but not before a polished fingernail taps me roughly on the shoulder. Whirling around, I come face to face with the Queen B of this school- Drew Beauregard .

"Hey there, Annabeth. What do you say you and I have a little chat?"

"Uh, okay." I climbed out of my chair, and she gripped my wrist pulling me to the side.

"What-"

She cut me off, her eyes fierce. "I know about Thalia Grace's plan to 'Play The Player'. And I want in on this. I want Percy Jackson to feel the pain that I felt when he used me and manipulated me. So, I need to know now. Are you in? Or are you out?"

My mouth fell open in surprise. "You were in one of the stalls eavesdropping, weren't you?" She snorted, flattening down her hot pink shirt.

"Please. It's a public area, it's hardly eavesdropping. Anyways, I need an answer."

"Now?"

"Yes, now! I need you to do this- please Annabeth! He's too far gone and I know you're the only girl in this entire goddamned school that can help him. Well, break his heart, but the goal is the same. You date him, make him fall in love with you, then dump him, resulting in breaking his heart. But, he'll change his ways after that. I'm sure of it. You can't honestly sit back and watch him break more girls, can you? If you can, that makes you some kind of monster!" My grey eyes widened, at the rashness and desperation of her words. She took a deep, choked breath.

"This is me were talking about here. I wouldn't be begging Annabeth Chase if I wasn't serious. Now, are you in? Or are you out?"

My mouth opened, telling her my answer.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring. Well, at least for me it was boring to write. Not sure if you guys thought it was. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You have no idea how much all you're reviews, follows, and favorites mean. :)  
Gosh, this Summer has been boring. But, on the bright side I'm going to camp in a couple of days. It's not a sleepover camp, but it will keep me entertained. I'll update ASAP. By the way, can any of you guys guess what Thalia's hiding?**

**More stories by me:**

**Playing The Player-"Here's the game, Percy Jackson. We date. We hold hands, we kiss. We do all that couple stuff I know you despise. The first person who falls in love with each other loses." Annabeth Chase has had enough of womanizer Percy Jackson, after he breaks up with her best friend. So she tries to do the impossible. She tries to play the player. Only problem? She's falling in love with him._  
_Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!**  
**The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.**  
**Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end**  
**Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**  
**Brave- "Reyna was tired...tired of living in her sister's shadow.**  
**Nine Months-"What was Apollo going to say when he discovered that his virgin Oracle of Delphi, wasn't a virgin anymore? And more importantly what was he going to say when he figured out that she was pregnant?" It was only one time, but one time was all it took. Now, pregnant with Nico di Angelo's baby, Rachel and Nico have to hide Rachel's pregnancy from Apollo. For nine whole months. Rated T.**  
**The Way They're Not-"To Annabeth Chase Bad Boys are arrogant, players who have no care for rules. To Percy Jackson Good Girls are uptight, vain girls, who don't know how to live." When Annabeth Chase gets a reporting job she is thrilled. Until she finds out what the job is. She has to dress and act like a guy and join a gang. The big problem- Percy Jackson is the gang leader. Percabeth.**


	4. Reality Bites Them

**PLAYING THE PLAYER:  
Percy's P.O.V:**

* * *

_**"Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know your scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake." -Demi Lovato, Give Your Heart A Break**_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _The irritating sound made me want to snatch that pen from his worn down fingers and snap it in half, right in front of that arrogant therapist. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he stared back, only to tap a little louder. I didn't know why Chiron was doing this to me. It seemed that every time I challenged him; he was right there, challenging me back, daring me to say something that I'll regret. Probably just to add 'psychopath' or 'violent' to my long list of faux mental disorders that psychologists and therapists had diagnosed me with throughout the years. But, that only made me seem even more edgier, evil even. My reputation was scarred and negative, but it served with good purpose when it came to them. But Chiron wasn't afraid of me, not even slightly.

And that pissed me off more than anything else.

It pissed me off more than Chiron pretending to care about my wellbeing. Pretending to act concerned.

Didn't he know that no one cares about me?

All in all, Chiron wasn't scared of me. Maybe it was because a long, slender coffee table was between us, and I supposed he thought it was like a force field separating him from any danger I could bring.

Ha. He wishes.

"Have a seat, Percy." I sat obediently without conflict. There would be time for that later. He held out a bowl of candies. "Mint?"

I took one instantly and unwrapped it, throwing out the mint for good measure. It hit the carpet and bounced slightly, landing underneath a couch chair. I kept the wrapper, knowing that I could crinkle it to annoy the backstabbing bastard.

"Care to tell me why you're my teacher, Chiron? Or should I call you Mr. Brunner?" They were all the same. Therapists, I mean. Chiron had told me that he was unique, different from the phony therapists that I had in the past. I had trusted him, and just like that he revealed his true form.

I despised therapists, and now, he was another one that I hated.

Chiron/Mr. Brunner sighed heavily, his brown eyes saddening. "Now, now, Perseus. Don't be this way."

I could feel my face hardening to stone. "Don't call me that." He leaned forward in his wheelchair, his hands clasped tightly together.

"Why not?"

"Because. He named me that."

"Your father." He corrected gently, leaning back in his wheelchair. "Your father named you that."

"He's not my dad. He's just some fag who fucked my mom, thus creating me. And as soon as he figured out my mom was pregnant, he abandoned her. And me. He doesn't have a fatherly bone in his entire godamned body!" I slammed my fist down on the coffee table in a fit of rage, shaking the mug of coffee. But Chiron didn't seem to be fazed by it, his expression remaining completely neutral. Damn him. Damn him to hell. He scrawled down a note in his plaid covered notebook, and that only flashed more anger through me.

He then stopped writing, diverting his attention towards me. "What makes you feel the need to be so violent, Percy?"

"I'm not violent."

"Very well. I'll just have to add physiological liar to your status."

"Fuck you." I said simply, calmly, my jaw setting tightly. He ignored me, almost like I was a nuisance he couldn't get rid of. Maybe not exactly like that, but he sure as hell ignored me. "I don't care what you write about me? You want to know why? Because you're a person as fucked up as me." He continued ignoring me, his eyes on his notebook.

Didn't he know that Percy Jackson doesn't get ignored?

Chiron let out an airy breath, his gaze still locked on the lined paper in his journal. He wrote something down, before snapping it shut, and placing it down on the coffee table. My arm twitched. I was dying, dying to know what he had written about me. What my diagnosis was. I never had the chance to look though, considering the fact that Chiron never was parted with it. "That may be true Percy, I'll give you that. But we're not really here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you. You're problems, your memories, or just something as casual as talking about you're first day of school."

They say pain is fear leaving the body. Well, that's what Gabe says, anyways. Every day he whispers those words to me, and I feel shivers run down my back. I blinked, trying to suppress the vivid thoughts. "Percy?"

I gave him a dark laugh. "You already know that, don't you?"

"I didn't go to Goode for you, Mr. Jackson. I went to Goode for myself. I have many ambitions and becoming a Mythology or History teacher is one of them. Goode asked for me, I didn't ask them. But that's beside the point. It's illegal to do things like that and I would never try to intentionally break you're trust Percy." I hesitated, wondering if he was speaking the truth. He could be, but I could never tell with Mr. Brunner. He was too good at covering up his emotions, maybe as good as I was. But, he was also good at reading me like an open book. And only one other person was able to do that.

Annabeth Chase.

I bit my lip at the thought of her. My best friend, my enemy. An independent, intelligent, gorgeous women.

I would never deserve her.

Hell, I didn't even deserve having casual conversations with her. And the fact that we used to be best friends when we were younger, only made it more _real_ between us. I felt guilty as well, and I prayed so consistently that she wasn't a virgin. If she was, then Luke would have his way with her. The thought sickened me. To the core. No, it more than sickened me. It made me see red. The image of Luke and Annabeth-together in bed...naked- was revolting. It was the one thing that made me more angry than...him. I would never let anyone do that to her, not if I thought that it would hurt her. And I wouldn't sleep with her either. Because I would never, ever, deserve her.

I hated her so much.

"Percy?" Chiron questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts. I glowered at him.

"What?" I hissed, annoyed that he had interrupted my thoughts on her.

"I asked you if you could give me some details on your first day of school. I heard that there was an incident with Drew Tanaka and you... that Annabeth Chase found you in a very indescribable position." I grinned. Now we were talking.

"I fucked her in the janitor's closet." I exclaimed, a smile never leaving my face. His face fell, disappointment scrawled across his features. My jaw opened, half ajar, a question slipping in between my lips. "So?"

Chiron sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. "Percy...I never knew you had quite the reputation at Goode. I never knew you were a man-whore."

My face reddened abruptly, and I had to clench my fist to keep from lashing out at him. How could he call me that? He knew what I've been through! A man-whore? I wasn't one!

Despite what my opinion was, I could hear truth ringing in his words.

_"They are so easy to catch. All you have to do is put a little bait on a hook, and they come swarming in." _

_"She flashed me a smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Where's Rachel?" The girl's whose name starts with a 'D' asked as she moved her lips gently over my neck. "Does it matter?" I whispered as I cascaded my hands down her curvy sides."_

_"Percy Jackson- player and bad boy. That's who I am and all I'll ever be."_

_"Spare me, Annie. She was just another girl who thought if she dated me, that she could get me to change. Well, she couldn't. I'm just a player, Annabeth. And personally, I find it very, very satisfying."_

_"You're disgusting."_

I felt a pang of pain rush through me. _Pain is just fear escaping the body, _I reminded myself quickly. And why should I care what people think of me? And more importantly, Why should I let the way Annabeth thinks of me change who I am? She's just a nerd. A loser, who will never have a life.

I had considered myself a player. A bad boy, even. But a man-whore? It just felt...bad. Wrong. But most of all, it felt unnatural. Like a fish breathing in air.

I struggled to come up with what to say, my mouth still hanging open in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Percy." Chiron said, pity in his eyes. "You're a man-whore."

I saw red, and felt rage like I had never felt anything before. "You are not allowed to call me that! You're my therapist!"

He popped another mint in his mouth, still looking unfazed by my yells and screams of anger. He rolled it around in his mouth, before finally, looking me dead in the eyes. "Is it true? Do you see yourself as a man-whore?"

"I see myself as a popular player who gets every women I desire."

A pregnant pause filled the room, minutes ticked by before Mr. Brunner/Chiron finally decided to break the utterly tense silence.

"Hmm." His eyes twinkled as he said this next sentence. "And yet you never attempted to seduce Miss Chase." The comment was more accusing than anything, and I could feel puzzlement and embarrassment settling in. The question threw my guard down, and I was left silent, unconfident, stuttering- something I hadn't done since Elementary School. What exactly was he implying? That I had feelings for her?

Playing dumb, I responded, "um, yeah. Because she's the biggest loser in the school, unattractive too." My voice hitched at the end, and I hoped Chiron didn't notice my obvious lies.

He chuckled, his eyes knowing. "Percy, you know I can see you like an open book. Annabeth Chase and you- you were inspirable at one point. You have history. Don't give me such a look of denial, Mr. Jackson. I can see it in those eyes of yours. You care for her. There's a part of you that feels for her. You're humanity is her."

I scowled scornfully, as he continued to patronize me. I didn't love Annabeth. I didn't care for Annabeth. I HATED Annabeth.

And how could he talk about her as if she was some common girl who kept me good? She was so much more than that.

I stood up quickly, swatting the glass bowl of mints across the table in a heap of frustration. It flew across the room and shattered against the wooden wall and for once Chiron, Mr. Brunner, whoever he was- looked nervous. I could see fear, and that satisfied me more than any girl ever could. I leaned in close to him, eyes dark, jaw set.

My voice was surprisingly husky, evil even, when I spoke. "Listen to me, Mr. Brunner. Listen very good. You think I care for some low self esteemed, ugly, stupid bitch like Annabeth? Ha. No-"

He cut me off, his eyes conflicted. "You feel for her Percy. She is you're humanity. I can see the way you look at her."

"Maybe so, Chiron. Maybe there was a time when I loved her. But right now, in the present, I could care less about Chase. And my proof to back my statement up? Luke and I made a bet. First one to fuck her and break her heart wins." That was a lie, but all my actions were exhalation, anticipated by heat and rage. Rage at Chiron. Rage at Annabeth. Rage at Nico, Grover, everyone at Goode. Rage at my mother for marrying such a bastard. Rage at Gabe for fucking my life up. Chiron's face hardened and seemed to soften at the same time. Pity, fear and anger all washed up into one expression. I saw this expression on Annabeth many times before, so I recognized it almost immediately.

Then, there was panic. "Percy, please. Talk to me. Don't do this to an innocent girl. You'll regret it."

"My name is Percy Jackson," I snarled at him, grabbing my jacket and hastily throwing it on. "And I care about _nothing_."

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

I kept thinking about Thalia. About Drew. About the 'Play The Player' plan. And most importantly- about Percy. He seemed so broken inside...and there was nothing I could do to fix him.

But, if I carried on with the plan, would that fix him in some twisted moral way? I highly doubted it, but I had already agreed to the plan. I put my head in my hands, letting out a hopeless cry of pain and frustration. What was I supposed to do? The confliction of it was everywhere. Everything. I couldn't stop thinking about Percy and what the effects could be if I did this for Rachel. Everything was so...muddled. Confusing. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do!

My phone buzzed, and I emerged from my hiding place that was my hands, momentarily. I glanced down at my phone, reading the black words in front of me.

**From: Silena  
To: Annabeth**

**Hey, we still on for movie night at your house? Looking forward to it :)!**

I frowned down at the text, pursing my lips tightly together. I had detention. For the first time in my life, I had D-E-T-E-N-T-ION. I couldn't even think the word without shivering in anxiety. And worst of all, I had detention with womanizer and my enemy- Percy Jackson.

And I would have to break the news to my mother, Athena.

**To: Silena  
From: Annabeth**

**I guess we can still do it. *Sighs* I got detention, remember? It ends at six, so if we do it later I guess that can work. **

I walked into my house, shifting my own personal key inside the locked door. I pushed it open and stepped inside, already dreading telling my mother dearest. Though, she wouldn't be so dear when I broke the news to her.

She always excepted too much of me. Athena, my mom, she had always seen me as her picture perfect daughter. Her light in the darkness. Me, being the Pariah. But, that had negative consequences to. For one- I couldn't mess up. Not once, or else she would keep me on lockdown. Then, there would be disappointment.

I never got to do what normal teenage girls got to do, and that effected me more than anything else.

Malcolm, my older brother, came up to me with a sly grin on his face. "Heard you got detention. With Percy Jackson." I gave him a light slap, my eyebrows narrowing and my finger flying to my lips. Percy and Malcolm were friends. They were both on the sports team, and hung out a lot after school. Percy had never came over to our house - thanks to my mother. I didn't know why, just that she didn't trust him after hearing about his reputation. She used to. When Percy and I were best friends, she had adored him.

"Shush! Mom's in there," I hissed, pointing to the kitchen. He rolled his grey eyes in chivalry, his math homework already sitting out at the table completed and waiting for mom to check it over. I was always envious of him. He still managed to be a popular jock (on the swim team) and a genius. Me, on the other hand had gotten the reputation of being Goode High's exceptional geek and loser.

He shrugged. "Don't tell her. She won't find out." I gave him an 'are you serious look' along with a sneer. I loved my brother, but sometimes it was hard to be related to someone this popular.

Slipping out of my jacket and book bag, I replied; "she'll find out. Mom knows all."

He popped a grape in his mouth, his eyes glistening very similar to the look that the Stoll brothers give people. Sometimes I wondered if he spent too much time with them. "She doesn't have to know everything, Annabeth." Then he sauntered away, back to his room. Probably to skype his girlfriend Hylla who lived in California.

"Annabeth?" My mother called and I flinched in guilt. "How was your first day?" I let out a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ I strolled over to the kitchen, just as my phone buzzed. Silena had a habit of texting me at the worst possible moments.

**To: Annabeth  
From: Silena**

**Okay. That'll work. Also, I was thinking maybe we could go to Drew's party afterward...? I already know what you're answer is, but please think about it Annie?**

I scowled down at the brightly lit screen, my eyes narrowing in on the word 'party'. I guess I wasn't a party kind of girl. I was more the girl who would stay home from a popular party just to read a good book.

Plus, I doubted mom would let me go after I told her the news. However, I texted back Silena a different, improved answer.

**To: Silena  
From: Annabeth**

**OKAY. I'll think about it. I got to go tell my mom. :(  
See you after detention...**

I clicked send, looking up only to meet my mother's eyes which were filled with disapproval. She glanced over my shoulder, and I pulled the phone away, praying that she didn't see the D-word.

When she didn't start screaming her head off, I realized that she hadn't seen the text. Her words supported my theory, "are you texting that girl again? Silena is it? She's such an airhead and plus, she cares nothing for her academic career. Honestly Annabeth, I haven't the slightest clue why your friends with her."

Bitterly, I exited out of my phone. Nothing made me more annoyed than when Athena started bad-mouthing my friends. "Well, she is. And I'd appreciate it if you kept you're opinion to yourself."

Her calculating grey eyes narrowed in response, but she settled with a sigh, and my tense shoulders relaxed, realizing that she wasn't going to start a war with me.

"Sorry." She then pressed her firm hands on both of my cheeks. Her eyebrows furrowed. "You feel warm, Annabeth. Are you sick?" The thing about being her 'perfect daughter' is that I wasn't allowed to make mistakes. Not one, and that included getting sick. I stepped out of her hands, and I saw pain in her eyes, but the emotion dispatched as soon as I had pointed it out.

I blew a frizzy strand of hair out of my own set of grey eyes. "Look, mom...I have something to tell you..."

She turned back to the stove, stirring the spaghetti sauce with a wooden spoon. Normally, the smell of the spices and the cooking sauce would intoxicate me, making my mouth water. Right now, however, I was too nervous to enjoy the luxury that was food.

I coughed, my throat drying up.

Best case scenario: She gives me a small lecture, telling me to go to detention and never do whatever I did again.

Worst case scenario: (and the most likely situation) Screams at me, demands to know why I had gotten in trouble, grounds me, taking away my movie night with my friends, calls the school to get me out of it and when she doesn't succeed she sends me to my room.

"Annabeth?"

"Huh?" I demanded, snapping out of my thoughts.

She gave me a soft smile, her grey eyes shimmering. "You said you have something to tell me?"

My mind strained, trying to remember anything that I could come up with as an excuse. Then, a grey flyer appeared in my head that had three cursive words written on the top.

"I'm trying out for the school play," I exclaimed abruptly, shoving a piece of garlic bread in my mouth. I averted my gaze to the remainders of the bread, trying to avoid from spilling everything. "Juliet. The lead."

Her hand abruptly stopped stirring, and a bright, pleased smile etched across her face. "Annabeth! That's absolutely wonderful! You had never taken any interest in acting. I'm glad you decided to. If you do get the lead, it would work wonders with your college applications!"

I stared at the floor, disappointment seemingly swallowing me whole. Even though I had never actually considered acting- all my mother cared about was how it looked on my resumes. All she cared about was my grades. All she ever cared about was the future. Not the present. Sure, Athena was there physically, but never emotionally. She was kind, loving-but distant. I let out a breath of air, my lips forming into an 'o' shape.

"Yeah, and I was about to go over to Silena's...to help me rehearse." I lied smoothly, and she gave me a strange look. My stomach twisted with guilt and nausea. I had never had been dishonest with my mother, but Malcolm's words were starting to make sense to me. _She doesn't have to know everything, Annabeth. _

"Why can't you just invite Silena over here? You girls are having the sleepover in three hours anyway."

I struggled to come up with an acceptable excuse. "Yeah, but- Silena's mom used to be an actress and she could give me some pointers and such. Don't worry, I'll be back by six." I tugged my coat back on, and Athena gave a 'hmmph' noise. I ignored her, but she pointedly asked, "what's going on with you and Percy Jackson?"

My face flushed and I was glad I was facing the wall. I took a quick breath, getting my blush under control before responding, "what do you mean?" What was it with everyone? I absolutely HATED Percy Jackson. I hated the way he was so obtuse, and oblivious to everyone's feelings. I despised the way that he played with women. I despised the way that he seemed to care for nothing and no one.

And yet there was still some demented part of me that still loved him.

And that scared me more than anything.

"Don't lie to me, Annabeth. Malcolm told me about how you found him in a certain position."

I turned on my heel, so our eyes were matched, grey on grey. "So what?"

"Why would you even pursue him?" She questioned and I shook my head, tugging on my side braid roughly. "Why would you want to even be near him?" My jaw set, and I began to pace past her and into the front room, where the lamps were brightly lit. I fumbled with my jacket buttons, letting a cry of frustration when they wouldn't fasten. She gripped my arm and turned me around. "Don't you dare walk away from me, Annabeth Minerva Chase! I demand to know why!"

"Why what?" I snapped back, my voice raising, cheeks flushing. "Why Percy is like the way he is? Why everything is so fucked up!"

She raised her hand, almost like she was restraining from hitting me. Her breath was shaky when she replied, her hand slowly lowering and a ghost of an apology on her lips. "I didn't mean it like that. I know the divorce has been hard on you-"

"For God sakes, mother! This isn't about you and dad! This is about me and Percy."

"So you admit it?"

I stormed away, my converses stomping on the rug. Malcolm had picked that select time to emerge from the hallway to his room. "What's going on here?" He asked, concern beginning to form on his troubled face.

I pointed at Athena, my eyes flaming. "She...thinks there's something going on between Percy and I! Tell her that's not true."

He rolled his eyes, and leaned up against the frame post casually. "Would you two please calm your tits? Nothing's going on between them, mother. He broke up with Rachel. Annabeth was just defending her." I gave him a relieved smile, but Athena wasn't done yet.

"I apologize for my false accusations...but you have to realize Annabeth, it's not you I don't trust. It's _him_!" Malcolm shook his head, his curls bouncing about, intimidating mine. I knew that he wanted to defend Percy, his friend, but he knew better than to go directly against mother's statements.

"Could've fooled me," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" She questioned sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing. Can I go now?"

"Fine. Go," she waved her hand as if shooing me away and I stormed out the door, slamming it loudly behind me. I could practically see my mother scowling, but I didn't really care. Instead, I embraced the setting sun and the cool breeze. I walked towards my car, rummaging around in my messenger bag until I fished out my keys. Smiling victoriously, I unlocked my car and was about to get in, but not before a familiar masculine voice interrupted me.

"Have fun in detention, Sis!" He called from his window, his voice low and slick so that it wouldn't reach our mother's ears. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop the bantering grin that was appearing on my face

"Gee, thanks. But seriously, thanks for backing me up back there. Mom looked like she was about to explode."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's easy to lie."

Confusion swept through me. "...lie?"

He gave me a knowing smile, then winked. "You're lucky that I didn't tell mom the truth." I approached his window so that I was standing directly underneath it, looking straight up at him confidently, my hands on my hips, eyes intimidating.

"And what's the truth?"

"That you're in love with Percy Jackson."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for how long it took me to update. Things have been hectic lately- my street's 24hour garage sale, camp- crazy week. Especially my mom, who's been so ANNOYING lately. Gods, maybe it's just my teenage hormones or whatnot, but my mom is being sooooo irritating. Okay, enough, 'cause before you know it- I'll start ranting. Anyways, thank you guys so much for the 31 reviews, follows and favorites! I love writing this fic so much! Almost as much as The Way They're Not. **

**The Way They're Not Info: Speaking of TWTN, I'm so sorry for not updating it! I'm having no inspiration for it. Trust me, I'm trying, but all the chapters I end up writing, I scrap 'em cause they suck. On the twentieth, I'll update it no matter what, even if the chapter sucks. **

**More stories by me:**

**Playing The Player-"Here's the game, Percy Jackson. We date. We hold hands, we kiss. We do all that couple stuff I know you despise. The first person who falls in love with each other loses." Annabeth Chase has had enough of womanizer Percy Jackson, after he breaks up with her best friend. So she tries to do the impossible. She tries to play the player. Only problem? She's falling in love with him._  
_Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!**  
**The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.**  
**Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end**  
**Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**  
**Brave- "Reyna was tired...tired of living in her sister's shadow.**  
**Nine Months-"What was Apollo going to say when he discovered that his virgin Oracle of Delphi, wasn't a virgin anymore? And more importantly what was he going to say when he figured out that she was pregnant?" It was only one time, but one time was all it took. Now, pregnant with Nico di Angelo's baby, Rachel and Nico have to hide Rachel's pregnancy from Apollo. For nine whole months. Rated T.**  
**The Way They're Not-"To Annabeth Chase Bad Boys are arrogant, players who have no care for rules. To Percy Jackson Good Girls are uptight, vain girls, who don't know how to live." When Annabeth Chase gets a reporting job she is thrilled. Until she finds out what the job is. She has to dress and act like a guy and join a gang. The big problem- Percy Jackson is the gang leader. Percabeth.**


	5. Like Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: So glad you all enjoyed Malcolm! He's going to be a HUGE character to this story, so you'll be seeing a lot of him. Oh and feel free to recommend any songs that you think fits my story well and I'll use! **

**Be prepared for the longest chapter I have ever written! **

* * *

**PLAYING THE PLAYER:  
ANNABETH'S P.O.V:**

_**" Why do you rub me up the wrong way? Why do you say the things that you say? Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be, but without you I'm incomplete." -P!nk, True Love. (A/N: Thank you One With The Fandoms for recommending this song!) **_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

At Goode High School there are three full proof ways to start rumors as quickly as wildfire.

Step One: Tell Silena Beauregard, one of my best friends and practically the school's Gossip Girl some secret and/or gossip. Specifically tell her not to tell anyone. Give her five minutes and abruptly everyone knows, even the teachers.

Step Two: Get wasted at Drew Beauregard's party and have a member of the opposite sex (preferably a sexy, popular one with sea green eyes) drive you home. Make sure there's some 'sexual tension' involved.

Step Three: Tell Percy Orion Jackson that you're in love with him. While of course your still completely and utterly drunk.

I know what you're all thinking, '_Annabeth's way too smart to break any of the rules on this list.' _And, _'we have nothing to worry about! Annabeth's far too beautiful and confident to do such disapproving things!' _Well, somehow I had managed to break all of those rules that night single-handedly, being the oh-so-smart person that I am.

I had started a chain reaction at the most unlikely of places- detention. (Cue horrific screams of agony).

I had just made it to detention on time, speeding and half-sprinting the entire way there. And considering my argument and conflict with Malcolm and Athena making me late- I was pretty damn proud of myself. I opened the door to the classroom, trying not to shiver in my black converses. I had never been to detention and I never had planned to. And who did I have detention with? Percy freakin' Jackson. Mrs. Dodd gave me a stern look when I entered, her eyes glazing up to analyze the clock.

"You were almost late." I gave her a sincere look of apology, while Percy snorted from behind me. I tried not to look at him at all, or else my heart would do that weird jumping jacks thing and after all my friend, brother, and even my mother had told me that I had feelings for him. I wasn't going to give them another reason to believe they're _false _accusations.

She waved off my look and pointed to the seat farthest away from Percy, much to my comfort. "You will sit there, Miss Chase." I nodded and skeptically sat down. What horrors awaited me in this nightmare called detention? "I hope you two still remember my name, because that is all you are to refer me as. Not sweet cheeks-" she paused to give Percy a lingering look, one that he smirked back at. "And not anything else. Just Miss Dodd. And you two will refer to yourselves as your own official names. There are no nicknames in my classroom such as...kissmyanthia etcetera, etcetera. You will refer to yourselves as Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase, Annabeth, or Percy. At least to me, anyways."

I felt eyes burning into the back of my head and I knew instantly who it was. And no, I don't have mind-reading powers or anything like that. Percy was the only other person in the room and the only person who would bother to hold a gaze long enough to irritate me and make my heart thump painfully. I ignored him, not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

Mrs. Dodd smacked a ruler on Percy's desk, forcing me to look behind me in surprise. Percy's eyes locked with mine for a moment, and I flushed looking away. "And another rule; there will be no eye-contact between the opposite sex, understood Mr. Jackson?"

I turned away and yet I still could practically hear him smile.

Then, Mrs. Dodd walked to the front of the room again, her old-fashioned heels clicking against the granite flooring. "This is the oldest classroom in the building, therefore, the most expensive and priceless one. If I find out that there has been any vandalism or damages to the furniture, walls, room- there will be major consequences." I bit my lip roughly. Is this what all detentions were like? Did every teacher treat their students like fugitives and criminals? The thought was too hard to contemplate.

I shook my head, my braid brushy off against my shoulders. No, this must just be with Mrs. Dodd, the most strict, cruel and old in Goode High School. How someone had the guts to marry her was beyond me. I tucked a loose, frizzy curl behind my ear, trying to smother my agitated thoughts from moments ago. I was still steamed at my mother and Malcolm for being so...untruthful. I didn't like Percy, let alone love him!

I hated him too much. You simply can't love someone you despise.

Or so I thought.

"-there will be no talking. No note passing. No discriminating acts." My cheeks ignited at her words and she stared pointedly at me.

How did I get here? I was the _good_ one. I wasn't like Percy, yet here I was, getting looks of disgust from a teacher who was supposed to adore me! My face hardened, and I stared down at my wooden desk. Gods, I hate this.

"No writing on the chalkboards. The only thing you may do is sit here with your head down, or study from the textbooks in the front of the classroom. The choice is yours." She began to walk away, and I raised my hand just as she was about to get to the door.

"Mrs. Dodd?"

"What?" She asked as if I was a bug she couldn't squish.

"You're just going to leave us here alone? _Together_?" Translation: you're going to leave me alone with _it_? Her eyes narrowed in on me, and Percy chuckled, quickly covering it up with a cough when she averted her attention towards him. My mouth shut, blushing for the third time this minute, realizing how wrong that must have sounded.

Mrs. Dodd walked over to me, shrugging her shoulders. "Depends. What were you planning on doing while I was gone?"

Spluttering, I managed to compose myself. "I didn't mean it like that, Mrs. Dodd. It's just that..." my voice trailed off, and she gave me a smug, small, wrinkled smile.

"Yes, Ms. Chase, I'm going to leave you_ two_ alone in the classroom for an hour. Do you think I'm ignorant on teenage hormones just because I'm elderly?" My eyes widened at her assumptions.

"I didn't-"

She cut me off, instantly. "Yes, I'm going to leave. It doesn't mean there's any cameras in this classroom."

Realization fell over me, and I resisted the urge to look around the room to find out where there where. "Oh..."

"Sorry I ruined your plans, Miss Chase." Once again, I flushed. How could she assume...? "I'll be back in an hour. During that time, I expect each of you to make the right decision." I couldn't look at Percy from pure embarrassment, but I could still see that devious grin playing on his lips. Mrs. Dodd closed the classroom door, giving me one more meaningful glance before shutting the door completely. I half expected for her to jump out at us in a second, but that never happened.

"So, we have an hour to kill. What do you want to do?" His tone implied it all. I scowled scornfully at him, Mrs. Dodd patronization slowly wearing off and Percy's irritation sinking in.

"I didn't mean it like that, dumbass."

"Sure you didn't..."

"I didn't!"

"Oh, come on. I'm as cold as fire and hot as ice, baby." I was floored. He had never called me 'baby' before. Or to anyone else for that matter. He threw in a flirtatious wink for good measure.

"That didn't even make any sense!" I whisper yelled, trying to get my heartbeat under control.

He gave me another jaw dropping smile. "You know, if you'd let me I could make nothing make sense for an hour straight."

I felt a tingling sensation at my stomach. A sexual feeling...something that I never felt before. Probably because Percy had never implied as much as he was now. What was up with him? Instead of blushing, or stammering some other banter, I stared at him in confusion. First baby, now this...what was up?

He stared back at my look of puzzlement, confused himself. Then, he shook his head.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes not letting him get away with his comment without some form of comeback. "How do you always have to have a logical explanation for everything that you do to irritate me?"

"Yes, I'm cocky. If you'd come see my bedroom, you could experience it firsthand."

"Ugh!" I said in frustration. "You're infuriating."

"I'm not exactly sure what the definition of that word was, but I'm going to guess it meant 'Percy, you're the hottest man alive. You make my insides get all droopy-"

"Shut up!" I whispered, glancing around the room almost as if someone was watching us. And theoretically, there was. "Do you want to get _another_ detention?"

His eyebrows crinkled together and for a moment, he didn't look _as_ repulsive as he did moments ago. "What are you talking about?"

"The cameras!" I hissed, looking around the room, trying to bury my face in my spare curls unsuccessfully. A pregnant pause took over the room, then Percy began to snicker loudly. I whirled around again, giving him a look of annoyance.

"What, now?"

Through snickers, her responded, his voice full of amusement. "You're so...you're so...gullible, Chase!"

Relief settled over me as I realized what he meant. "Ha. Ha. Ha. So hilarious." My voice dripped with cold sarcasm. He snickered again, and I couldn't help but smile a little. I was being idiotic and illogical, wasn't I? But besides that, I had never seen Percy Jackson laugh sincerely. He actually looked kind of...cute.

He got up from his desk, and instantly I tensed. "What are you doing?"

He rolled his emerald green eyes. "Calm yourself, Wise Girl."

In a nasal, crackly voice I responded, "Mr. Jackson! You just broke one of my oh-so-sacred rules! Always refer to yourself as Mr. Jackson or Percy!" Another laugh from the two of us and immediately any tension that was between us broke. Well, _almost_ all the tension.

"This is a nice change of scenery." He said, leaning over my desk. Not seductively, but friendly, which was something that he didn't do a lot. Okay, that was something he didn't do ever. Still, my heart began to beat irregularly again.

Confusion settled over me. "What is?"

"I never saw you actually smile. Well, around me, that is."

"Ditto."

He gave a thin, weary smile. But there was something else that shimmered in his eyes when he stared at me. Remorse. Guilt. Pain. It made me shiver, and I didn't even know why those emotions were captured in his bittersweet green eyes. All I knew that emotions were there, and this time, they didn't flicker away or get covered up by a face facade or act. There was actually humanity within him and the thought made me happier than it should have.

"Listen...Annabeth...this thing happened. Between me and Lu..." he shook his head, his empery hair spiraling off in all directions. "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. You matter, you do know that right?" He leaned in closer.

"Uh...sorry." He sent me a sideways grin. "I was sort of in your personal space, there." I couldn't speak, grasping the fact that I had forgotten to breath properly. Inhale, exhale, I reminded myself mentally. Letting out a deep, long breath. I secretly prayed that while we were in each other's space my breath smelled fairly decent. Acknowledging that he hadn't shrunk away in disgust, I figured that I was okay.

Another long pause filled the classroom, drowning the both of us. "...can I show you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

He gave me another playful look, his features becoming light and teasing. "Aw, come on. Don't you trust me?"

I climbed from my seat, taking a cautious look at the door. "You're sure there's no cameras in here?"

"Positive. And besides, if they were recording the detention rooms- Drew and I would be suspended for life." It took me a moment to process what he implied, but once I deciphered what he meant I slapped him on the arm.

"You're such a player, Percy Jackson."

"You know it, Chase. Now, onto different matters; do you trust me?" He held out his hand in front of me, and I stared down at it hesitantly.

"No." I said slowly. "But I'll come with you anyway." I grabbed his hand and I had to admit, it felt like sparks were dancing through me. He did a fist pump, and I laughed lightly. "You're such a loser."

"And yet you're coming with me by your own free will." He wiggled his eyebrows, and I gave him a peculiar look. He then pulled me along to the corner of the run down classroom, giving me a mischievous smile, the same expression glinting in those sea-green eyes of his. He released my hand, gesturing me to step back.

"You know I've been here a lot, right?"

"Yep." And in my head I thought, who doesn't?

"Well, I found this place last year. And I'll tell you- they don't call this room the oldest one for nothing. Hand me that chair." I obliged, gripping the chair in front of me and sliding it over to him. Percy climbed up on it, raising his hands above his head. I looked away, because the way his t-shirt slid up would give me a view of his toned muscles, and believe me no one wants that.

I heard a button click, and I flinched in surprise. "It's an attic."

"_The_ attic." He pulled down the attic's walkway stairs before turning to me. "It's small and it has books in it." He made a face, while I brightened. "But that's not what I wanted to show you." He pointed at the stairs.

"After you, Wise Girl." I rolled my eyes, climbing up a few steps before stopping and gazing down at him.

"You're not going to try and seduce me are you?"

He stifled a laugh. "Why? Would that work?"

"No." I paused and silence filled the ladder. "Just letting you know. So get any sexual ideas out of your head."

"Too late for that," he muttered purposely, loud enough for me to hear. If I hadn't been on rickety, old stairs I would have punched him. "Hurry up, Chase. Not that I mind getting a good look at your ass." I flushed scarlet with anger and scurried up the steps, him coming up right after me.

My hands trailed the wooden wall, coming into contact with rough wood. "Where's the light switch?"

"Hang on, one second."

I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. The only light was from the classroom, coming into the cracks in the wooden, attic floor. I blinked in surprise.

This is a perfect time for Percy Jackson to rape me.

Oh Gods, the sick thoughts I have!

I coughed, glad it was so dark, because now I was practically intimidating a tomato. "What happens if we get caught?"

I swear, I heard him grin deviously. "Another detention? Suspension?" He sighed in exasperation. "Chase, you have to learn how to be a little more badass."

"And you, have to learn how to be less...you."

"Less me?" I heard him shuffling around in the darkness. "Oh, spare me, Chase. You know you want me."

"If want meant I want-to-strangle-you-to-death, then yes."

The light switch flickered on and a small smile broke across my face, the corners of my mouth tugging up. The attic was very old fashioned and dust was sprinkled almost on everything. It was only primitively furnished, but it had such a neatness which showed that it wasn't just your typical attic. What pleased me the most is there were shelves full of books-theological and classic ones. All the bookcases were sorted by the authors name.

Harper Lee, Jane Austen, Charles Dickens- all the greats from the past. Overall, the furniture was very simple, but it had an acquired taste to it, making it seem more creative than it actually was. There were school books, desks, chairs, but also common things found in actual houses like mirrors, chests, and rocking chairs. There was a closet door and shaded off windows. Then, there was a door towards the front of the room, that I had no clue where it went. The windows had a shapely bulls eye pattern, and old rugs matted against the wooden, creaky floor.

I had almost forgotten about Percy's presence, until he spoke. "Pretty cool, huh?" I nodded, my mouth still opening in an 'o' of awe. "I knew you'd like it. With all the books and all..."

And just like that our conversation didn't make sense without our usual playful banter.

"Yeah," I swallowed dryly. The attic was gorgeous, but it still had layers and layers of dust settling on top of what seemed like everything. I bit my lip, "it's really amazing."

He walked around the room, a little spring to his step. "You know, I considered letting Rachel come up here with me. It just didn't feel...right."

I arched an eyebrow at him, his cheeks coloring. "So what you're saying is I'm the first girl you've ever brought up here?"

He sat down on a chair, rocking back and forth, his green eyes glinting like he was planning something. "Yep." He jumped from the chair abruptly. "But this isn't what I wanted to show you." My bottom lip pulled out, forming into a pout.

"What's better than all this?"

"See that door over there?" He pointed at the door that I was still trying to obtain where it went. "It leads to the roof."

I grimaced. "I don't know. I mean, going up into the school's attic is _one_ thing...but the roof?"

"Like I said before- you need to learn how to be a badass."

"I can be as badass as I want!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

* * *

Leave it to me to go up to the roof with Percy Jackson. Alone. I sighed as we clobbered up the stairs that led to the roof, my grey eyes closing tightly, hand gripping the railing tightly.

"How stupid can I get?" I muttered under my breath, so low that it was meant for my ears only.

Percy sent me a sideways grin, "you want me to answer that question?"

"Shut up, Jackson."

He pushed through the door, and I was greeted by the cool breeze of September. There was a single chair seated outside. A few beer cans, and a slingshot with a pile of rocks next to them. Other than that, the roof was worn out and crappy. Basically, what you would expect from a public school where no one ever sanitizes anything.

I gave him an odd look, "you weren't lying when you said you come up here often."

"And when do I ever lie, Wise Girl?"

"_You want me to answer that question_?" I retorted, doing my best to mimic his voice. He threw a plastic beer can at me, which I dodged easily, laughing. "Are those yours?"

"What do you think?" He questioned sincerely, his raven hair blowing gently in the breeze.  
I shrugged, aimlessly. "I don't know. I know you drink, though."

"I'm not stupid enough to drink on a roof, Wise Girl. Well, _some_ of them are mine." He kicked one over the edge and I watched it fall past two stories and crash onto Goode's steps, rolling down them. Did I mention it made a large clang when it hit the ground?"

"Percy!" I hissed, looking back at the roof's doorway. "Someone could've seen it fall!"

"So?"

"You're unbelievable."

He winked, his face illuminating by the glow of the street lights. "Only in bed."

"Oh, God..." I said, noticing his sky high ego fly even higher.

"My names Percy."

I rolled my eyes, as he took a seat in the single chair. "Well," I noted. "Aren't you polite."

He shrugged, leaning up against it. "You're welcome to sit on my lap."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I'm serious." My face flushed, and he seemed to take pleasure in it. "Oh, come on. I don't bite." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, still trying to contain my rosy blush.

"No thanks. I don't exactly want to have AIDS by tomorrow."

It was his turn to scowl. "I'll have you know that I get all my tests. And you should know that AIDS doesn't come from skin to skin contact. It only comes from blood and sexual contact." **(A/N: Oh, the wonders of my first health class...)**

"Look who's the Wise Girl now," I pointed out smugly.

"Touché." He replied, standing back up. "And besides, a crappy rooftop isn't exactly what I had in mind. Come closer to the edge."

I grimaced, giving him an uneasy look. Was he planning on throwing me off the edge? It would have subtle connivance and there would be no witness around...

Damn, I _have _to stop watching 'I almost got away with it'.

His smile was condescending now. "Relax. I wasn't planning on throwing you over the edge."

I questioned skeptically, "isn't that what they all would say?"

"I guess so. But I'm not most people am I?"

I sighed heavily. "No. I suppose you're not." And hesitantly, I met him by the edge, my footsteps cautiously and gently thudding off the concrete ground.

And what I saw made my heart stop all together.

Saying that the view from the rooftop was okay was a major understatement. The tall buildings of New York City/ Manhattan seemed to stretch on for miles. Lights glittered in the distance, and you could just see the faint irregular outline or indentation of the tall, massive giants that were skyscrapers and buildings. And here on the rooftop at Goode, if you looked up, you could just see the fiery balls of flame that made the sky beautiful.

A quote from Romeo and Juliet surprise me, by playing in my head; "_and when he shall die, cut him into stars. For he will make the face of heaven so fine- that all the world will be in love with night."_

**(A/N: Okay, I took that from the new Romeo and Juliet trailer. I couldn't resist. :) Plus, that quotes really unique.)**

I blinked, staring at Percy and wondering why on Earth Juliet's words reminded me of him.

We were so close now. Percy turned to face me now and there was only a gap. A tiny gap. If I leant in an inch, then our lips would be together. Molding, like artwork. I shivered, despite my jacket. Somehow his hands found my waist and I could only look up at him. I was frozen in place, paralyzed. But now with fear. With longing.

_"Seriously, Annabeth? Becoming sympathetic with the enemy."_

_"Please don't tell me that you like him, Annabeth."_

_Bumping my arm playfully she giggled, "He's staring at you."_

_"Because it's obvious. You two always quarrel. He likes you back, too. I can tell these sort of things."_

_"Yeah, but it's hard to resist true love, Annie Bannanie."_

_I ignored her, but she pointedly asked, "what's going on with you and Percy Jackson?"_

_I pointed at Athena, my eyes flaming. "She...thinks there's something going on between Percy and I! Tell her that's not true."_

_"And what's the truth?"_

_"That you're in love with Percy Jackson."_

_He was a horrible person. He made all the wrong choices, all the wrong decisions._

_But that didn't stop me from being in love with him._

I was so sick of denying to everyone that I was in love with Percy Orion Jackson. And would it be so bad if I was in love with him?

He ruined people's lives.

He ruined himself.

And now, I wanted him to ruin me.

I wanted him to tear me to shreds. I wanted him to break my heart over and over again. And I didn't care if he did or not, all I wanted was Percy...our banter, his kindness, our nicknames for each other. The way he thought he was above everyone else. The way he was just...Percy Jackson.

I craved him more than any food or delicacy in the entire world. I've been craving him ever since I was six.

I wanted him.

No, I _needed_ him.

Our eyes were locked. His lips looked pink, and I could practically taste the salt and the taste of ocean water on him. My hand slid up and began to play with his raven, empery hair.

He leaned in.

I was frozen.

_I tried to warn her about the heartbreak, the scandalous life of the popular, bad boy, Percy Jackson._

_I slapped him across the face._

_"You're disgusting."_

_Honestly, I didn't know what I felt for him. But it wasn't a friendship feeling; and I knew if I pinned my feelings down under lock and key, it would escalate into something bigger than intended._

_Despite my mingled, confusing feelings for Percy, I knew that I had a major crush on Luke. _

_"I'm smart, Silena. If I do like him, not saying that I do- he would just sleep with me, then break my heart."_

My eyes widened in shock as he leaned in closer.

Did I really just_ consider_ kissing the school's player?

His face was centimeters from mine, eyes closed, hands still locked around my waist.

So, I did the only sane thing that a girl my age would do in this situation.

I licked him, saliva and all.

* * *

"I still can't believe you _licked _me!" Percy protested, as we clobbered down the rooftop steps. He was still rubbing his face repeatedly, scowling with his nose crinkled up. "Gods, someone get me some chlorine or sanitizer!" I rolled my eyes, still glad that it was dark.

"You didn't have a problem with almost sticking your tongue down my throat."

"Neither did you. Well, it seemed that way, with the way you were running your hands through my luscious, black- ow!" I punched him, and he stumbled a bit on the last step. "Jerk."

I snorted and not a very attractive one at all. "Let's just not talk about what almost happened up there. The thought makes me want to puke."

He gave me a playful smirk, the corners of his lips tugging up and once more he was Percy Jackson- player and bad boy. "That's not what it seemed like, Annabeth Minerva Chase." He said confidently, in a sing-song voice.

"If that's what it seemed like to you, then your blind. I was obviously trying to pull your ugly face away from me using your hair."

"Uh-huh."

"It's true!"

"Whatever you say, Chase."

I ignored his comment finally, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

One: I just LICKED Percy Jackson.

Two: I just almost KISSED Percy Jackson.

Three: I'm in DETENTION with Percy Jackson.

What has happened to the world? And more importantly... what has happened to me?

Percy knelt down on the floor and I heard the satisfying click of the attic door. I took one last longing look at the library/attic and yanked on the string that turned off the light. He opened it, and we each climbed out. Percy went first, practically jumping off. While I, the smart one, took one step at a time.

Once my feet hit solid ground, I let out a breath that I had seemingly held the entire time.

I took a glance at the clock, cueing another sigh of relief. We had ten minutes left of detention and Mrs. Dodds was nowhere in sight.

Repeating his actions last time, Percy stood up on the chair, folding in the stairs and closing the attic door.

I let out a quiet gasp at the sight, one that didn't reach his ears. His dark sea green shirt had rided up so I had a perfect glimpse of his toned stomach. His six pack.

My throat tightened, unable to breath straight.

He broke the silence, with a playful banter. "Like what you see, Chase?"

No, it wasn't his muscles that had taken the air from me.

It was bruises.

Yellow ones, purple ones, blue ones. It stretched from the bottom of his stomach to his rib cage. Who would do something like this? It was horrible and made my head spin with nausea rage. Who could hurt Percy? I gasped once more at the revolting scene in front of me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, but it just kept coming back up. There was a gigantic group of bruises and rarely some scars just on the lower part of his stomach. And the most sickening part is most of them were _fresh_. But the ones that weren't completely healed had deep noticeable dents, almost as if they had been re-opened constantly. These wounds weren't just your typical bruises that you get when you bump into something. These were the kind that someone had to beat you with something heavy and hard. Like a metal baseball bat or a crowbar. At least, that's what I thought, until I realized sickly that most of them were in the shape of a fist. My face paled and slowly my fingers began to graze the lumps making sure my touch was as light as a feather. No, lighter like gossamer. I felt Percy shiver at my touch.

"Oh, Percy... who did this to you?" I tried to stay calm for his sake, but all I wanted to do was roll on the ground and sob. Hard.

A few years ago, our teacher had made us watch a documentary on a beaten slave. In one of the scenes it had shown his bloody back.

Percy's stomach was worse.

He remained silent, slowly climbing down from the chair. My hand never left his stomach, slowly inching up to reveal more and more. It disgusted me and cast heavy flashes of anger through me. I wanted to kill whoever did this to Percy. He shuddered at my lingering touches and I began to notice how far along my hands were.

He leaned against me, burying his face in my curls, murmuring my name. "Annabeth..."

It was almost as if my touches were making him fatigued and tired. He felt as if he was going to collapse in my arms any second, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. "Annabeth," he whispered over and over again. "Annabeth."

I didn't have to look at him to know his eyelids were shut tightly. I felt the bumps in my hand, as I slowly brought my comforting tracing to a stop.

"Annabeth...look at me." I retracted my arms, slowly pulling backward. His hands came around to both my cheeks. Our eyes locked, his green ones on mine. "It was just some football player. I made the mistake of sleeping with his girlfriend."

I pulled away from him, noticing his obvious lies immediately. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest. "You know I don't believe that." His green eyes were pained as he tried again.

"Annabeth promise me you won't try and do anything...stupid."

"Stupid? What world are you living in? I'm not the one with bruises covering my entire ribcage and stomach! And what about Drew? How could she not notice this when she was freakin' sleeping with you? Oh gods...I think I'm going to pass out." He pulled down his shirt frantically, trying to hide most of them.

"Annabeth, calm down-"

"Calm down?! You're telling me to _'calm down'_? No! I won't! Percy, who did that? And don't give me some goddamned excuse about a football player!"

He placed his hands on my shoulders, but I shrugged them off.

"Do you realize how bad those wounds are?"

"Annabeth," he started cautiously. "You're over reacting. It was barely anything."

"BARELY ANYTHING? BARELY ANYTHING-"

"What on earth is going on in _here_?" Percy blinked and our gaze broke as he stared at the unknown person behind me. "SIT DOWN AT ONCE!" I bit my lip so hard that it broke through my skin, still rubbing my face. I wasn't going to sit down. In fact, I felt like I was going to revolt any second. Percy sat down in the first desk, placing his head in his hands. "Ms. Chase," Mrs. Dodd started slowly, through gritted teeth. "I'd highly recommend you sitting down right this very instant."

I turned around to face her, grabbing my purse from the back of the chair. "Actually, I feel sick. I'm going home." I stormed out the door, without waiting for her response. I thought I heard her calling my name, but I couldn't be positive from the ringing in my ears.

This was unreal.

It couldn't be happening.

No, it wasn't happening.

But it was. I tried to keep myself together, half expecting Percy to run out after me. He never did, and I didn't blame him. I _was _screaming my head off and practically having a panic attack.

But no, I wasn't over reacting. If anything, I was under reacting.

Fresh air engulfed me as I pushed my way through Goode's glass doors, finally allowing tears to fall. I couldn't see- everything was blurred through the salty water that was streaming fast and faster down my face.

Sobs began to wrack at my body.

Percy Jackson.

My best friend.

My enemy.

He couldn't have all of those lashes, those whips, those fist marks, bruises, cuts, scraps and scars on his stomach could he? Was I just imagining the entire thing? I shook my head, putting all my weight against the light pole. It had happened.

If I had gone farther up his shirt, pulled of his jacket- would there be more wounds? I began to tremble and this time it wasn't because of the cool breeze.

I knew the image of Percy's abused stomach would be imprinted in my mind forever.

My knees buckled and I sank to the ground pathetically, leaning my back against the pole.

For once in my life, I had been _wrong_. All I had ever viewed Percy was a horrible, cruel person who played with girls. I had never been so fatally wrong.

As I was beginning to hyperventilate, I decided that enough was enough. I stood up weakly, glad that no one had seen me in such a precarious stage, wiping the tears from my eyes.

It's not that big of a deal, I told myself.

Even my subconscious knew I was lying.

I fished out my iPhone from my pocket, dialing Thalia's number.

_One ring._

_Two ring._

_Three ring._

_Four ring._

_Five ring._

_Six ring._

_Hello, you've reached the awesome cell phone of Thalia Grace. If your some creep trying to abduct me, f*** off. Now that we've got that covered, if I know who you are, make sure to leave a message after the BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP. _

I hung up before I could leave a message. Personally, I didn't exactly want to leave a message seeing how messed up I was at the moment. I would've been annoyed at Thalia- because all week she had been really shady and distant towards me.

But, instead of groveling, I typed in Malcolm's number hastily.

_One ring-_

"Hello? Annabeth, isn't it a bit too early to be done with detention, hmm?" I would laugh at his tone, which was implying exactly what Percy had, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Malcolm?" I asked, my voice choked and hoarse. "Can you come pick me up?"

"..."

"Malcolm? Are you there?"

"Did that bastard do something to you? 'Cause I swear, we might be friends and all, but I'll still kick his ass-"

I gave him a sour laugh, cutting him off blandly. "No need. It was something I did, actually. And I'm not sure I'm in the best condition for driving." My voice cracked at the end and I hoped that I wouldn't start crying.

"I'll be right there, sweetie. Just hang in there, okay?"

"Okay," I choked out. "Just, please, hurry."

"Already in my car. And Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, sis."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V:**

Silena's hand lingered on the mouse. She shouldn't be posting this. Whether Annabeth wanted it posted it or not, she shouldn't. It just stirred something in her gut, and her instincts told her not to.

They had just explained in detail- the whole 'Play The Player' plan to her and at first- it sounded like a good idea.

Then, Rachel and Drew kept pressuring her to do _that_.

Annabeth had called Rachel an hour later, and an hour before her sleepover, sobbing hoarsely into the phone. Rachel hadn't seemed sorrow filled, which had startled Silena to no level when the news reached her ears.

Percy Jackson...abused?

She couldn't even process the thought. He had always seemed like a cold, manipulative, man-whore, bad boy, who couldn't-wouldn't- take responsibility for everything. And maybe this explanation explained how Percy's nature was.

But when Annabeth had told Rachel, instead of trembling or paling, a sinister smirk fell across her face, one that topped the Grinch altogether. Then, the call had ended, Rachel and Drew leering her to post it on her site; Glossip Girl.

"But all the school reads that!" She had protested, staring at her sister and her best friend in disbelief.

"So?" Rachel countered, giggling. "Do you know what he did to me?"

Silena bit into her blush, glossed lip. "Yeah. So? And I hardly think Annabeth told you two to post it on here. You're lying."

Drew scowled. "Lying? You're one to talk, sis." Silena Beauregard flinched, even though she had anticipated the verbal attack. Why did her sister have to bring up the worst mistake of her life all the time? "Now, post it. You wouldn't want to upset Annabeth now, would you?"

Blackmail. This was Drew, her sister, after all. Still, her bottom lip began to tremble. Percy was Charlie's friend. And any friend of Charlie's is a friend of hers. She had even known Percy since kindergarten! She couldn't just betray him like that, even if they were distant.

"Call Annabeth back. Let me speak with her and get some clarification."

"Whoa, Sil. That was a big word. Improving your vocabulary, I see?" Rachel said, her eyebrows arched.

"Only my friends call me Sil." She snapped back at Rachel, pushing her laptop away. "And if you're my friend you wouldn't be making me do this."

Rachel scoffed, rolling her green eyes dipped in hazel. "C'mon. He broke your heart to."

"He didn't break my heart," she repeated icily. "I knew what I was walking into. All I wanted was sex, and that's what I got. We were friends with benefits and he led me to meet Charlie." She was the only one that called her Charlie. The rest of the school called them Beckendorf. Well, almost the entire school. Minus one person. Her sister called him 'Beck' which disgusted Silena thoroughly.

It was Drew's turn to look up at the ceiling. "Post it. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"You know what." The two sisters narrowed their blue eyes at each other, and Rachel bit back a laugh.

"Drew told me. About that incident with Beck's brother."

"Beckendorf." She said through clenched teeth, shutting her eyes tightly together. "I told you that was a mistake."

"So? Mistakes have consequences, sis."

"And so does this! Percy doesn't deserve this." She said it, and truly believed it. Silena didn't lie, and she wasn't planning on starting to.

Drew and Rachel snorted in unison, although there snorts were petty. "Please spare us." Rachel started, her expression forming into an angry sneer. "We both know that he does."

"I can't post something that doesn't have a picture to it!" She spluttered desperately, trying to find an escape hole she could worm her way out of. "Those aren't the rules."

Rachel and Drew exchanged a look of absolute wonder.

Drew was losing her patience. She snapped her polished, red fingernails. "Scoot," she commanded at her sister, sliding into her expensive chair as Silena slid out. Grabbing the laptop tightly, she went to , typing the perfect words to fit this article on Percy Jackson.

_Child abuse._

Then, she clicked on images, copying and pasting one. "There, done." She gave a sickly sweet smile to the two teenage girls behind her. "Let's make an article, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: And so the plot is slowly unraveling. And just so you guys know, I have two more chapters hostage. The more I update is up to you guys with reviews and everything. And if not- the chapters get it! *Evil laugh***

**Anyways, twenty three pages...this took me six hours. And I only took three breaks! Whoo! (You guys are lucky that I have no life...) This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire fanficion experience. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting too! **

**Follow me on instagram: jaimeeswag12**

**Favorite/follow me on wattpad: HunterofArtemis101**

**More stories by me:**

**Playing The Player-"Here's the game, Percy Jackson. We date. We hold hands, we kiss. We do all that couple stuff I know you despise. The first person who falls in love with each other loses." Annabeth Chase has had enough of womanizer Percy Jackson, after he breaks up with her best friend. So she tries to do the impossible. She tries to play the player. Only problem? She's falling in love with him._  
_Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!**  
**The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.**  
**Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end**  
**Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**  
**Brave- "Reyna was tired...tired of living in her sister's shadow.**  
**Nine Months-"What was Apollo going to say when he discovered that his virgin Oracle of Delphi, wasn't a virgin anymore? And more importantly what was he going to say when he figured out that she was pregnant?" It was only one time, but one time was all it took. Now, pregnant with Nico di Angelo's baby, Rachel and Nico have to hide Rachel's pregnancy from Apollo. For nine whole months. Rated T.**  
**The Way They're Not-"To Annabeth Chase Bad Boys are arrogant, players who have no care for rules. To Percy Jackson Good Girls are uptight, vain girls, who don't know how to live." When Annabeth Chase gets a reporting job she is thrilled. Until she finds out what the job is. She has to dress and act like a guy and join a gang. The big problem- Percy Jackson is the gang leader. Percabeth.**


	6. This is War

**PLAYING THE PLAYER:  
PERCY'S P.O.V:**

* * *

**"**_**A warning to the people, the good and the evil. This is war. To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim. This is war. It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, and the moment to live, and the moment to die. This is war."- Thirty Seconds to Mars, This Is War. **_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX:**

From the permanence of today's chain of events, I couldn't deny that I was a complete and utter irrevocable idiot. How could I let this happen? How could I let someone leave an unrepairable crack into my stone wall? More importantly, how could I let someone I cared about the most get involved? How did Annabeth know that I was being dishonest? These were the questions that brimmed against the corners of mind, making it unable to ignore them. The concept that Annabeth acknowledged my secret was far too hard to comprehend.

I let out an airy, stifled sigh as I analyzed the clock. Five more minutes left of detention and then I could go after Annabeth. Though, I highly doubted that Athena, (Annabeth's mother) would even consider the possibility of letting me near her daughter. The thought disappointed me far more than it should. And why should I even care? I made it pointedly clear to Chiron, Mr. Brunner, that I could care less about the teenage girl with the blonde hair and grey eyes. But that was a lie. I realized that I cared about her feelings more than my own.

Which put me in a very inevitable position.

Mrs. Dodds gave me a few more pointed looks of disapproval, but eventually she averted her attention towards something more productive- like her book _Les Miserable's_. I scoffed, rolling my sea green eyes, anxious to go after Annabeth. It was most probable that she wouldn't actually be waiting for me, all things put into perspective. If I was in Annabeth's shoes, I wouldn't wait for me either. My thoughts were jumbled and confused and...I couldn't even pinpoint what my emotion was. It went from angry to sad, to mad, to completely puzzled. It felt like I was getting dragged against my free will, and no matter how hard I tried to dig my feet into the ground- I couldn't. I gave another lingering look up at the clock but it seemed to be moving as slow as possible, taunting me, toying with my mind.

There was an utter silence except for the distinctive flapping of Mrs. Dodds book that highly resembled a giant brick. I shuddered at the thought of reading one, with the negative points that I had ADHD and dyslexia.

There was a silence.  
Oh, and of course the ticking of the miniature, brass clock. I seethed, clenching my teeth in irritation. My eyes flickered to the clock once more, then giving up to look at my iPhone, which was consistently buzzing in my dark, blue jeans. Mrs. Dodds didn't seem to notice. I unlocked it and to my pleasant surprise it was my favorite cousin, Nico di Angelo.

**To: Percy  
From: Nico**

**Yo, Perce. Is detention still happening? Hopefully now, 'cause me and the guys are heading over to Drew's "Back to School" party. You coming?**

I hesitated, tensing up at the casual question. The good part was that Annabeth was probably there and I could come up with a better lie. Bad part? Rachel and Drew were going to be there and the last thing I wanted was a trail of heartbroken Ex girlfriends following me around, clinging to me, when I was trying to track down Annabeth. Plus, I didn't want Drew or even Rachel to give Annabeth some sort of trouble for associating with me.

Ah, what the hell.

**To: Nico  
From: Percy**

**Hell yes, I'm coming. I have to try and sleep with all the virgin's at the school, remember? And that's what a party equals- drunk girls who want to have a good time. Can you ask Beck to drive up to Goode and pick me up? **

I clasped my phone, sliding it stealthily back into its former position in my pocket. I raised my hand, making an innocent faux expression on my face.

"Mrs. Dodds?" Another page turned, and I remained earnest. "May I leave now?" Her brown eyes didn't flicker up as she continued to thoroughly ignore me. I groaned quietly in the realization that it wouldn't be exactly easy to convince her.

I coughed awkwardly. "Hello? Mrs. Dodds? Can I like, go now?" Finally she seemed to acknowledge my existence, closing her book. Her wrinkles were curled up unattractively almost like she was restraining her irritation and anger.

"No, Mr. Jackson." She replied in hostility. "You may not 'like' go. Not until I make something abundantly clear to you." Still stiff, she shut her book down as slow as a snail, her eyes seeming to bore intimidatingly into mine. "I don't know what is going on between you and Mrs. Chase and frankly, I'd rather not know." I flinched when she said Annabeth's name, allowing the remorse to sink it.

Mrs. Dodds eyes me meaningfully before continuing her speech. "But what I do know is that Annabeth is a good student, a nice girl. I also know what your reputation is her at Goode, Mr. Jackson. And unlike your other 'friends', I do not approve. I will not allow you to take advantage of this innocent girl." I felt a pang of guilt with every word that she spoke. I recognized the truth in her words, clenching my jaw tightly. I could tell that my face was stone cold but Mrs. Dodds didn't seem to care. Instead she said, "am I clear?"

I swallowed down the dry, heavy feeling beginning to form uncomfortably in my throat. "Crystal."

She nodded slowly, then gestured to the door. "You may go. I will see you tomorrow and for the rest of the week, same time today." I stood up instantly, immediately heading for the door. Her words were suffocating me and I needed to get out, despite the fact that she was right.

"Oh and Percy?" I stopped and let out a mental sigh, turning my heel around to face Mrs. Dodds. That's when I grasped the fact that she had never called me anything other than Mr. Jackson. I watched as her anger was replaced by seriousness. "You don't seem like a bad person. Try and do something about your reputation."

"Oh, gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

She arched an eyebrow, daring me to say something more. "Have a good night, Mr. Jackson. I will see you tomorrow for school and detention."

"See you tomorrow," I all but muttered, half-sprinting out the door.

* * *

After a few minutes of looking outside, I came to the conclusion that Annabeth was indeed not here. I frowned in concept, running a hand through my messy, raven hair.

"Shit," I whispered, knowing that I was still on school grounds. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Realizing that there was nothing more I could do, (besides go to Annabeth's house, where Athena would practically kill me) I sat around for another text from Nico. As popular as I was, I didn't own a car.

I guess I wasn't the richest kid as far as the teenagers from my school go. I lived in a two person apartment-with him. Gabe. Or smelly Gabe as I called him in my younger years. He was in my life for as long as I could remember, becoming a long shadow, that followed me everywhere I went, just waiting to strike down and hurt me. Things had gotten better, I suppose. I was older now, so I could deflect Gabe's punches and blows, kicks and hits. Still, he was a retired police officer, making him a professional at making my life a living hell. I pushed those thoughts away, beginning to breath heavily. I hated him down to the very core. My hatred grew so deep that if I had the chance to kill him, I would.

Those unruly thoughts scared me beyond belief.

I felt my phone buzz again.

**To: Percy  
From: Nico**

**I still don't agree with you and Luke's bet. He's bad news, Cuz. I don't want you to regret anything. Anyways, before I start rambling, Beckendorf, me, Malcolm, Travis and Connor are coming to pick you up. **

I practically sighed in relief, I was shivering from the dropping temperature.

But I shivered harder at the thought of Annabeth's horrified face. How could I do that to her?

I tried my best to ignore the dreadful thought, opening another text message. It was so much easier pretending like nothing ever happened. It helped the emotions that were pressing against me to break free, stay contained. Emotion shows weakness. That's what Gabe says.

**To: Nico  
From: Percy**

**Don't worry about my regrets. I'm doing this bet if it kills me. Luke is such a dick. And tell Beck I say 'thanks.'**

I clicked send, but my mind was elsewhere.

We.

Had.

Almost.

Kissed.

More importantly, I had almost kissed _Annabeth Chase_.

Annabeth. Freaking. Chase.

And then she _licked_ me.

That was so _he_r. Of course she would lick me to avoid kissing me.

I shook my head, my raven hair continualing falling downward in front of my eyes. The only reason I didn't cut it was because it annoyed the hell out of Gabe. Plus, girls had stated enormous times that my hair looked sexy like that. So, I kept it like all these years, and never grew tired of the style. But, it did irritate me the way it always messed over my eyes, and I couldn't contain it- almost like the vast, endless Ocean.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I began to walk down the steps, pacing back and forth. I wasn't the OCD type, but my ADHD started to kick in and I had to keep myself entertained while I waited for Nico and the guys.

If I did know that I would be entertained in the next seconds, I wouldn't be craving it at all.

"Well, hello, Jackson." A voice said, tauntingly. I grit my teeth in response. How the hell did he know I was here? "What a surprise. Never thought I'd catch you dead in detention." Sarcasm was laced in his voice, and I suppressed the urge to throw a few punches right there and then.

I turned around, spinning sharply on my heel, my emerald eyes narrowing with rage. "Castellen. I would say it's nice to see you, but it's not."

He emerged from the shadows of the parking lot, a cigarette playing in between his thin, pink lips. His blonde hair was messed across the side, obviously been brushed previously. His blue eyes held an emotion that I couldn't quite place. Was that anger? Greed? No, the emotion captured was vengeful. "Why would you say that, Percy? Aren't we friends?" I glowered at him, as he began to make his way up the steps- towards me.

My eyes narrowed, trying to make my glare as intimidating as Annabeth's. I had probably failed epically, but it's not a failure if you attempt to try, right? "What are you doing here, Luke? And I'm sure you're not here just to see my lovely face."

"Touché, trailer trash."

"Pretty boy," I retorted, flinching at his nickname he had made for me. He was the only one who knew about my cheap apartment living conditions. All because I had made the mistake of becoming his friend in middle school. A fatal, life changing mistake. He had tried to get me into the lifestyle- drugs, girls, alcohol, the party life. He made me turn away from Annabeth claiming that she was an ugly loser who would only amount into causing trouble for me. And he had succeeded. "Are you just going to stand there gawking at me, or are you going to say something?"

He shrugged, and my eyes flickered to the two shadowy shapes that had just appeared behind him. The outline of their shoulders were in no doubt feminine, and that instantly told me who they were. Chris Rogerguis and Ethan Numeraki.

"What are they doing here?" I snarled, taking a few steps back. I almost stumbled, but I caught myself on the stairwell railing. I was strong, six pack and all, but that didn't mean three against one was very good odds, or something that I would like to take part in. Luke tilted his head to one side, his eyes glinting mischievously, and I decided that he was far too cocky for his own good.

Someone had to teach him a lesson.

And that person would be me.

Luke raised his arms against his shoulders in surrender, but his icy blue eyes were amused and cruel. "Why? Scared?"

"No," I said in full sincerity. I truly wasn't afraid of them. I didn't fear his two henchmen, nor Luke. I had been through a lot worse. "I just know what suicide is. Now, are you here to fight, or to talk?"

He chuckled, while I could feel my face hardening and my shoulders stiffening. I wasn't entirely convinced he was just here for a little chat. I had to remind myself that my friends would be here any minute, then the joke would be on those three. "Nah. As tempting as that offer is, Jackson, no. There will be plenty time for that later."

"And when we do fight later," I countered, feeling a swell of confidence sweep through me. "Will you hide between those two, or will you actually participate?"

Chris and Ethan took a couple steps forward, glowering up at me from the bottom of the school steps. They glanced at Luke, like awaiting a word to kick my ass. He shook his head slowly, like thinking this through. I rolled my eyes nochently. It figures that he would have slaves.

"Careful, Percy." Luke said, smirking so his scar twitched upward. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to the pretty blonde, would we? What's her name again? Annabeth?"

I froze, panic possessing me. Annabeth. They weren't just threatening me, they were threatening her. My hands balled into fists as my shock passed, and a hot fiery rage replaced it. The blue eyed teenage boy eyed my reaction carefully, as my hand began to twitch.

Ethan snickered, while Chris remained quiet, but I could hear him stifling a laugh from up here.

"You're not going to touch her, Luke." I said slowly, trying my best not to say something that I'd regret later. Or do something that I would regret later. Like punch in his face until his entire smug expression was coated in blood.

"I'm not?"

"No. You're not." My tone was so deathly steel and protective that it scared me for a minute. I sounded dark, evil like. Luke remained unfazed by my tone, still treating the matter like it was a joke.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the infamous womanizer Percy Jackson actually cares about something. You remember are bet, don't you?" My anger began to soften as I stared at him in realization.

"What? We weren't talking about people, Luke."

"Really? Because you didn't specify that."

"I don't care about Annabeth," I replied, my voice remaining completely neutral, but I knew I had already screwed up. His blonde eyebrow arched up.

"That so?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh. Well, your reaction from seconds before seems to say otherwise." He clicked his tongue, throwing his cigarette at me. It landed at my feet, and I glared down at it, trying to refrain from looking angry. "Oh, and by the way- is Annabeth a virgin? Because she's someone I'd most definitely like to fuck."

"Shut the fuck up! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Oh, and you don't care about her at all," he commented sarcastically, but it took no effect on me. I was still seeing red from his last comment.

"I don't," I managed to choke out in a wave of rage.

He glanced back at Ethan and Chris, and they each gave them an eager nod, he stepped on his heel, facing me again. "Then, prove it. Why don't you say we spice this bet up a little?"

"Sure," I sneered, but my stomach was doing flips of dread. What was he planning? "What do you have in mind?"

"Whoever wins gets Annabeth."

"She's not property you know," I countered, feeling enraged.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It figures that out of every girl you played with, your childhood sweetheart would be the one you care most about."

I blinked, allowing a memory to resurface.

* * *

_"Don't be a baby," the thirteen year old emphasized on the last word, her nose crinkling upward in a look of deep thought. I flushed instantly. She had changed, that was for sure. Ever since middle school began, I began to notice how beautiful she was becoming. Sure, I had always had a crush on her when we were younger. She had always been cute. But now, she was seriously becoming beautiful. I examined the way her blonde spirals frizzed upward at the top, and curled at the end. The way it continued to escape from her pony tail and hang over her face._

_The little nerdy girl, with the frizzy, dried out yellow colored hair and the big, thick black glasses was long gone. In her place was an older girl with honey blonde curls and no glasses. The loser known as Annabeth Chase was gone. _

_And I had to say that I didn't mind._

_Annabeth was still a nerd, of course. She still read those books that resembled giant bricks, and she still obsessed over architecture. Her hair was still frizzy, but now manageable. She still was a goody two shoes and inquired over the mysteries of life. She still watched History documentaries instead of cartoons. She was still my best friend, only drop dead gorgeous._

_"Are you blushing?" She questioned incredisouly, gawking at me from the top of the tree house. My eyes widened in surprise. How long had she been watching me? She rolled her grey eyes, dismissing the thought as I closed my mouth, which was still hanging wide open. "Whatever. Just get your butt up here!" _

_I swallowed down the cement like lump in my throat. "Yes ma'am." I cringed when my voice cracked. How could I ever think that someone like Annabeth could like me? I was scrawny, too short for my age. I already had pimples on my chin, and my hair was completely tangled. _

_I attempted to push the thought away, as I gripped onto the rope. I had no upper body strength whatsoever, so unlike athletic Annabeth. _

_"Need some help there, Seaweed Brain?" _

_I rolled my eyes. "I think I can manage?" But it came out sounding like a question. I heard her snort, mumbling something under her breath. _

_"Well, hurry up at least!" _

_I grunted, sweat already forming on my cheeks and forehead. My hands grasped the side of the rope, using the big pine tree next to me to manage half my weight. _

_"Gah!" I let loose a small moan of surprise, as my hands slipped. I caught myself, though, but it took a few feet from my climb. Annabeth gave me an encouraging smile. _

_"Come on, Percy! You can do it!" _

_A familiar voice from below growled, "yeah, Jackson. Get your ass up there!"_

_"Language, Thalia." Annabeth chastised, but there was amusement in her eyes. I let an angry breath of air escape from my lips. Of course my cousin had to choose now to show up! _

_My cousin Thalia had made it a habit to show up right when I was making an absolute fool of myself. Thalia was taller, too. Taller than me, which didn't exactly boost my confidence. She already wore makeup, black, thick eyeliner and black lipstick. She always had on her signature leather jacket and ripped up jeans. Her black hair was long, down to her hips. Annabeth thought it was pretty, but Thalia wanted nothing more than to chop it off. _

_Annabeth held out her hand, when I got close enough to her. I was sweating furiously, trying not to look down. Looking down would ruin my entire climb. Annabeth stretched her hand out farther. _

_"Just a little bit more. Come on!" _

_"I can't do it, Annabeth. I'm scared." I really was._

_She gave me a sympathetic look, as my eyes began to tear up. I hated heights, just like Thalia. God, I can't believe I was being a baby in front of Annabeth, of all people. _

_"Just grab my hand," she said gently. "I promise I won't let you fall." _

_There were moments like these when I really loved Annabeth. She promised a lot of things. She always kept her word. But, I was so high up. She gave me a confident look, and I could practically see the gears in her head turning. Her bottom lip pulled out, and her button like nose crinkled up, like it always did when she was deep in thought. _

_"Okay. I just need you to climb up a little bit more." I let out a groan of protest, but obliged, continuing to use the tree to pull up with my arms. I pulled myself up, but cried out when I slid. She shook her head. _

_"Don't pull up with your arms, Seaweed Brain. Use your legs." _

_Despite my fear, I managed, "you always know what to do, don't you Wise Girl?" She shot me a smug look. She was way too prideful for her own good. And that's when I realized that's one of the things I loved most about her._

_"Always. Now come on, grab my hand. You're not getting away from me that easily, Seaweed Brain." I gave her a light, carefree smile, before boosting myself up with my legs. Thalia cheered from below me, yelling out words of encouragement, laced in with a couple colorful words._

_"Almost there," Annabeth whispered, stretching her hands out more. "Gotcha!" Our hands laced together, as I let myself dangle, the rope swinging freely. She grunted, pulling with all her might. My other free hand, found hers. I swear, I felt sparks shoot through me when we touched. _

_Her eyes were narrowed in concentration. "God Percy, what have you been eating?" I let out a giggle, while she rolled her eyes in disbelief. I kicked off the wooden tree house, and we tumbled backward, me landing on top of Annabeth. _

_"Whoops," I whispered, as we lay on the floor of the tree house. We were in sixth grade-almost seventh grade- where everything was becoming different. The girls who claimed that guys had cooties last year, were now coating themselves in makeup. It confused me to no end._

_"Whoops is right," Annabeth agreed, a light blush beginning to spread across her cheeks, her eyes darting anywhere but me. "How do you manage to mess everything up, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"It's a gift." _

_I couldn't be sure who was blushing harder- me, or Annabeth. I could feel the way she pressed up against me, and that caused me to blush harder. _

_"What are you two doing up there? Making out?" Thalia teased. We immediately scrambled away from one another, blushing harder if that was humanly possible. _

_"Shut up, Thals!" Annabeth called, giving me a sideways glance. Her ponytail tilted to the side, hanging off her shoulder. A smirk spread across her lips at my oblivious face. "Good job, Seaweed Brain. I knew you could do it." _

_I bumped her shoulder playfully. "Not without your help."_

_"I know," Annabeth said, straightening up a little, even though her posture was already perfect. "What would you do without me?"_

_"Crash and burn." She laughed at this, her grey eyes seemed to sparkle from the setting sun. _

_"Oh god, you two are like childhood sweethearts."_

_Annabeth blushed, and I gave her a lopsided smile. _

_Tauntingly, she leaned out the tree house and yelled back to my cousin, "well, I don't see you climbing up here!"_

_"Aw, shut up!" _

* * *

I smiled at the memory- back to a time when everything was simpler than this. When everything wasn't as fucked up. When things were sane. When we were innocent. Back to a time when Annabeth and Thalia didn't hate my guts. Back to a time when Gabe wasn't around to torture me. Back to a time when I didn't ruin myself.

"I refuse to gamble with Annabeth," I snarled, my voice catching on the end. "And I _don't_ care about her."

"Then _prove it_." He emphasized on the last two words, cruelty and frustration lacing in his voice. He wasn't getting what he wanted, and that was his weakness. "Whoever wins this bet gets Annabeth. Deal?"

I stared at his hand like it held a disease, my hands balled into fists at my side. Something told me that he would toy with Annabeth before he won or lost, if I didn't make this bet.

"Fine," I walked down a couple of steps before I was facing him, eye to eye. It gave me some pride to know that I was taller than him. But, I didn't smile. Instead, I shook his hand. "It's a deal. Oh, and by the way, I really don't care about her."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'll see you around, Jackson." He winked. "Remember what I said."

They walked away, but I was still frozen on spot.

They weren't going to touch her.

I would make sure of that.

The familiar screeching of Nico's car snapped me away from my thoughts.

"Yo, Perce!" Travis called out from the sunroof. There was a bottle of beer in his hand- no doubt stolen, because after all, the twins were kleptomaniacs. He waved his hand eagerly, his brown curls matted together, and his blue eyes wide with longing.

I swallowed down the sick feeling in my throat, preparing to practically become a facade.

"You the man, Percy!" Connor appeared next to him, not drunk like his brother, but definitely tipsy. I rolled my eyes and had to remind myself why we were friends in the first place.

The car drove in front of me. It was a nice car- a slick Ford. It was a pile of shit when Beckendorf pulled it from the junkyard. But, he had a way with tools and fixed it under a few months so it was purring like a cat.

Beckendorf rolled down the window, his brown eyes gleaming. "Hey."

"Sup," I said, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Nothing much. Only that were about to have the best party ever!" My eyes widened in surprise. Beck never acted as riled up as he did.

Nico grinned at me from the backseat, along with Malcolm sitting next to him. Only he wasn't smiling. More like glowering at me with look of suspicion. I gave him a wary look. Did Annabeth tell him anything? Was that why he was behaving this way?

"What's with him?" I asked Nico, referring to Beckendorf.

Nico's grin widened, flashing a set of white teeth. "Apparently Silena and him are gonna... you know...do the tango."

"Nico, you can say the word sex."

He rolled his eyes. "I like my catchphrases for sex better."

"Uh-huh." I replied sarcastically.

"So how was detention?" He didn't mention Annabeth, and with good reason. We couldn't exactly talk about her with her protective older brother in the car.

I remained composure, despite Malcolm's meaningful look. His stare was almost as worse as Annabeth's- grey and stormy, calculating and intimidating. Key word: almost. Annabeth was a lot more scarier than her brother, even if I didn't mention that detail to Malcolm.

"Boring. Mrs. Dodds was a bitch the whole time."

He gave me a knowing look. "Trust me, I know. She gave me detention already!"

"What did you do?" Connor asked, leaning back into the car, his words half slurred. "I mean, did you try and feel her up like the last teacher?"

"The last teacher," Nico said defensively, "was twenty one! And it hurts my feelings to think that you would actually assume that I would bang an old lady."

"Don't hate 'till you try it."

"Aw, gross, Connor." Malcolm said, a look of obvious disgust appearing on his face. "A little too much information, there buddy."

Beckendorf's deep voice cut in. "I wouldn't worry about it. They're both so drunk and tipsy, I doubt they'll be able to remember what they ate for dinner tomorrow morning, let alone what they're saying and if it's even true. Ugh," he shook his head in pity. "School's tomorrow, too. Well, I guess it makes sense for the Stoll's to have a hangover on the second day of school."

"True," Malcolm said, but that same skeptical look appeared on his face. He usually wasn't as uptight as this. I mean, sure, he had his 'Einstein Moments' as Connor liked to call it, but he mostly came over to our side. In a manner of speaking, he was more laid back than anything else.

"Party!" Travis screeched, mimicking a little girl when we pulled into Drew's house. It was already TP-ed, much to Connor's disappointment. Some of the living room furniture was on the lawn, along with 'Last Friday Night' blaring loudly.

My mind couldn't help but drift back to Annabeth. Why was I thinking about her so much this year? What had changed? Why was I remembering little moments when we were kids? I never used to think about them now...so what had changed?

I shook my head, staring out the window.

All I could think about right now was that Luke had declared war.

A war that I wasn't sure I could win.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean to make everyone wait so long- thing's have just been super hectic lately. **

**IMPORTANT NOTES: ****Okay, a lot of you guys were confused on whether or not Percy and Annabeth were fake dating. Here's some clarification: There not...yet. In the beginning of the first chapter was the future and these are the chapters leading up to it. Everyone understand? If not, feel free to PM me. **

**Also, feel free to write a song that you think matches the story in your review. If I like it enough, I just may use it for the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah- I'M FAMOUS! Feel free to check out my story/review thingy on the reportable offense page. ;) (In case you didn't realize, that was sarcasm).**

**More Stories By Me:**

**More Stories by Me:**  
**Playing The Player-"Here's the game, Percy Jackson. We date. We hold hands, we kiss. We do all that couple stuff I know you despise. The first person who falls in love with each other loses." Annabeth Chase has had enough of womanizer Percy Jackson, after he breaks up with her best friend. So she tries to do the impossible. She tries to play the player. Only problem? She's falling in love with him._  
_Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!**  
**The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.**  
**Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end**  
**Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**


	7. Never Again

**PLAYING THE PLAYER:  
ANNABETH'S P.O.V:**

* * *

_**"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw. Some nights I wish my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they'd fall off. But I still wake up, I still see you're ghost. Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for. What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights I don't know...anymore."- Some Nights, Fun.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

_At Goode High School there are three full proof ways to start rumors as quickly as wildfire._

_Step One: Tell Silena Beauregard, one of my best friends and practically the school's Gossip Girl some secret and/or gossip. Specifically tell her not to tell anyone. Give her five minutes and abruptly everyone knows, even the teachers._

_Step Two: Get wasted at Drew Beauregard's party and have a member of the opposite sex (preferably a sexy, popular one with sea green eyes) drive you home. Make sure there's some 'sexual tension' involved._

_Step Three: Tell Percy Orion Jackson that you're in love with him. While of course your still completely and utterly drunk. _

I didn't realize it yet, but step one was already completed. By someone other than me. And not just a someone, two lip gloss addicts by the names Rachel Dare and Drew Tanaka. Of course, I didn't know that yet...and if I did, I would of done anything to stop them from accomplishing there devious task.

"Come on, Annabeth!" Rachel sighed, exasperated at her failed attempts to convince me. "We like, _have_ to go to that party!"

I frowned, feeling a bit confused and slightly irate. Wasn't Rachel the least upset with the news I had just told her less than an hour ago? She was at first, claiming that no, she hadn't seen Percy with bruises and two, why? I hadn't intentionally wanted to tell her, considering Percy's reaction to me finding out. And I highly doubted that he would want anyone else to know. But, I had to know if Rachel had seen anything like that. Plus, Rachel was his longest and most reliable girlfriend. If anyone would know anything personal about Percy Jackson, it would be Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Call it my pride, but I had to gather the information.

I had to know if it was true or not, even though the truth would kill me.

But it's none of your business, I mentally reminded myself. You can't prod into people's lives like that. Especially if they don't want you to. I sighed, running a hand through my blonde locks of curls. Percy doesn't want me, even though he gave me slight affection today. He acts like that to everyone- not just you.

It is my business, though. Percy's my best-

I stopped myself.

Percy _was_ my best friend. He isn't anymore.

I might've been in denial when I said we weren't friends in Elementary school. In denial that I could have ever been friends with someone like Percy Jackson. The truth is, we were friends up until Sixth Grade. Then, over the Summer he began to ignore me. Ignore my concerned calls, my worried texts. Stopped visiting, stopped being my friend.

Then, he was associating with Luke Castellan and Ethan the next year, and I was left in the dust like some overused, broken toy.

Thalia didn't mind. She was still my friend. We were both broken toys, and that didn't matter to the two of us.

Because broken toys could be fixed.

But, I still slightly cared about Percy. At least, I cared enough to figure out if he was being abused or not.

It wasn't like I 'love' Percy and that's why I was doing it. Because I don't, despite what everyone kept assuming.

Silena's also frowning, her usually bright, lively eyes dark as storm clouds. I could practically slice the tension in the room with a knife. Make that two things I was puzzled about.

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't go. I mean, Annabeth invited us over to an awesome sleepover!" She gave me a strained smile, which looked more like a grimace. "I think we should just stay at her house. It would be rude to go anywhere else but here."

Silena and Rachel share a not so pleasant look, before averting their attention back to me. My head turns to my left and right, looking between them, but both Silena and Rachel completely refuse to acknowledge each other's existence.

Call me insane, but that's exactly what I saw. "Since when do you have objections to going to a party, Beauregard?"

I bit my lip, desperate to stop the fight that was beginning to escalate. "How about we just wait until Piper and Thalia get here? Then, we'll deicide our next move."

Both their eyes look pleadingly at me, as if they expect me to take their side. They were both equally my best friends, how could I choose one over the other? Silena's mouth falls open half ajar, like she wants to say something desperately, but doesn't after Rachel gives her a meaningful look.

Was I missing something here?

Yes, clearly something had happened between them. Something that they didn't want me to know about. And that's another thing about me, I hate being ignorant to a situation. Especially one that involves and contains my two best friends.

"By the way, Thalia told us about the 'Play The Player' plan." Rachel said, beaming with satisfaction. "I just want to let you know that Silena and I are totally in!" She nudges my shoulder with her elbow, her emerald eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh," I frown, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I'm not sure I'm going to do that."

Her cheerful expression wavers, but doesn't completely dispatch.

"What? Of course you're doing it, Annabeth. You're the only one that can." Rachel protests and maybe I was imagining it, but her expression looked...devious. Evil, even. "I thought you cared about me, Annabeth."

Silena gave me a sympathetic look, her eyes flickering back down to the floor. "Of course I care about you, Rach. I just don't think-"

"Don't tell me that you like Percy Jackson, Annabeth! Gawd, I knew it. You like every boy that I like, don't you?"

"What?" I gasped, my mouth falling open, slightly betrayed that she would even consider that possibility. First Thalia, then Silena, Malcolm, and my mom. Don't tell me that Rachel was next! I stare at her in disbelief. "Of course I don't like him."

"So you'll do it?" She questioned, a smug look forming. I cringed, knowing that Rachel had backed me into a corner, with no way out. If I said yes, then I would have to carry out the plan, most probably hurting Percy in the process. I cared about his feelings, and after seeing those scars and bruises, I wasn't sure how balanced Percy was at the moment. Something like this could throw him over the edge. But, if I did state no then Rachel would assume, just like everyone else, that I was in love with Percy. And I couldn't risk my friendship with Rachel, either. Yesterday, I would've said yes without hesitation.

But now, I was beginning to remember the real Percy. The Percy who was my friend before everything changed. The Percy who didn't play with girl's hearts.

Cautiously, "I'll think about it." At least that would bide me some time to sort the jumbled, muddled feelings about the infamous Percy Jackson.

She clasped her hands together, giggling. "Yay!"

My blonde eyebrows furrowed together. Was it just me, or was Rachel acting like Drew Tanaka the Queen B of Goode High School who was also captain of the Cheerleaders?

I stole a look over at Silena who still looked miserable, nervous, and heated all at the same time. Rachel was fixated on her cell phone which momentarily buzzed, I took my chance mouthing to Silena 'are you okay?'

She nodded her head, but her eyes said it all. She wasn't nearly okay.

I pursed my lips, no where done with the matter, but decided not to pursue it. At least not in front of Rachel.

Subconsciously, I let my hand run along the soft fabric of my sleeping bag. My room wasn't that tricked out, compared to Silena's. The walls were grey, with storm clouds painted into them to match my eyes. I had a milky white floor, and half my room was book shelves filled with books- a library. In fact, that's what Malcolm nicknamed it. 'The Library.'

My door knocked. My mouth opened, just about to yell 'come in' when of course he barged in without waiting patiently for my response. Malcolm.

"Malcolm!" I threw my pillow at him, but an amused smile was traced across my lips. "Get out! There are girls in here! We could've been changing!"

Malcolm caught the pillow then rolled his eyes, brushing his shiny, honey blonde curls back. I had to admit, my brother wasn't ugly. I mean, I would never tell him that he was cute. To me, he's still my booger picking, idiot brother. But at least to other girls, my brother was 'hot stuff,' as Silena had called him once. "Yes, Annabeth. Because I live for peeping on girls when there's a party tonight." I huffed, crossing my arms against my chest firmly, my reasoning still standing firm.

"You're going to the party tonight?" Rachel asked, incredulously. "Drew's party?"

He threw his hands up in the air, a look of irritation flashing across his face. "Why is it such a big surprise that I'm going to the party?" Obviously, people had asked him that before.

"Well, I don't know," I replied teasingly. "Maybe it's because you're Malcolm Chase- chess player extraordinaire."

He threw the grey pillow back at me, which I evaded easily.

Silena giggled from the side of me, and Malcolm scowled. "You forgot to add extremely sexy and hot."

I snorted. "Are you delirious? Now, out! We don't need you prowling at us!"

He rolled his eyes, his hand on the doorknob. Right before he closed it, he gave me a serious look. "You're okay...right?"

I flushed, giving a subconscious look back to Silena and Rachel, who looked puzzled at our interactions. He was referring to the incident at detention. I hadn't told him anything when he picked up, just slid in the seat next to him and intimidated a mute. "I'm fine, Malcolm. Now, go! Have fun at you're party." He gave me an unconvinced look, but eventually nodded and was just about to walk away. A pregnant pause filled the room at our actions with one another.

Rachel was the first to speak, her eyes shooting from Malcolm to me. "...what was that about?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, waving it off. "Nothing at all."

It was something.

Piper appeared into view, next to Malcolm, standing awkwardly next to Thalia.

"Hey," Thalia greeted rudely, pushing past my brother. "Sorry I'm late. Look who I brought." She gestured to Piper, like she was a diamond. Thalia was grinning while Piper was biting her lip.

Thalia's eyes slid over to my brother, noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, hey Malcolm." My eyebrows arched when she said the last part somewhat shyly. And if there was something that I did know about Thalia, it's that she isn't reserved. Malcolm's neck turned red, and he scratched the back of it awkwardly.

"Hey, Thalia."

"Hi." She repeated, giving him another flirtatious grin.

Silena gave a tiny smile, her hazel nut eyes mischievous, while a knowing look was cast across Rachel's freckled face.

"Well, I'm just going to, uh, go now..." we all laughed as he stumbled into the hallway, crashing into the doorframe, his bright grey eyes never leaving Thalia's electrifying blue ones. He gave another lingering look at her, before disappearing down the hallway.

"Aw," Rachel cooed, patting Thalia's jacket as she sat down- like she was a puppy. "He likes you!"

Piper nodded in approval, setting her bag down next to me. "Totally."

I laughed, joining in. "Thalia and Malcolm sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Personally, I was relieved. Silena's news about Luke and Thalia made me feel...betrayed. I had a crush on Luke since Elementary school, even when Percy ditched me for him. Who wouldn't? Luke was perfect. He was the definition of perfection. All the girl's loved him, and yes, he was a player, but he let girl's down easy and respectfully. We were acquaintances, nothing more, nothing less. I hoped that would change this year.

Thalia's easygoing face hardened into a stony mask at our words. "It's not like he would date me, anyway..."

She had said it so quietly, I knew it wasn't intended for my ears. Silena, Piper and Rachel were oblivious to it, but I had heard. I pursed my lips in pity. Did my best friend really think so lowly of herself? Thalia was acting... weird lately. Previously, I had waved it off as a new phase, but Silena wasn't one to be convinced. She was so certain that she was seeing Luke Castellan, but now, I wasn't so sure.

It seemed like I wasn't sure of anything these days.

Rachel eyed me. "Annabeth told me that she was going to do the 'Play The Player' plan! Isn't that great news?"

Thalia's bad mood seemed to wipe off the face of the earth. "Really? Awesome."

Silena just remained silent, avoiding eye contact with me. Rachel nudged her shoulder roughly, and this time I wasn't so sure it was teasingly. "Isn't that great news, _Sil_?"

"Oh, yeah." She gave me a strained smile, and a thumbs up. What was going on with her? "Great news."

It seemed I wasn't the only crazy one in the room, because Piper and Thalia both gave them a peculiar look, acknowledging the tension in the room.

Piper spread out her sleeping bag, her two braids replaced with one. "What's the 'Play The Player' plan?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but Thalia beat me to it. "You know Percy Jackson? Well, we all know he's a jerk and a player. So we're going to play him. And by we, I mean Annabeth." I glared at her. "The rest of us are going to give her helpful tips on how to make Percy fall in love with her. We need someone to learn everything about Percy, what his type is, his favorite quality in a girl-"

Rachel cut in. "His favorite quality is boobs."

Piper stifled a laugh, and I couldn't help but crack a smile. It was true, but still...they didn't know what I knew. Rachel did, and she still wanted to take him down. I couldn't say I blamed her.

He had broken her heart and now revenge was all she could think about.

Thalia continued proudly, "and once he is truly in love with Annabeth, she'll dump him and most probably show him the wrongness in his ways. And hopefully, he'll never do it again."

Piper remained silent, a thoughtful look on her face. "How do you know that's going to work?"

"We don't, but at least he'll be humiliated. No one ever dared dump Percy Orion Jackson." She paused.

"Until now."

"Why do I have to do it?" I asked, nose crinkling. "Why can't Silena do it? She'll do so much better than me!"

Thalia tilted her head in confirmation and Silena straightened, looking proud at that fact. "That is _true_, but Percy already had Silena. And Rachel."

"What about Piper?"

"He likes you more," Piper added in quietly, trying to get the attention away from her. All heads turned her way, and I flushed. Rachel's eyes narrowed in disbelief and slight envy.

"What do you mean that Percy likes Annabeth more?"

Piper shrugged, casting me an apologetic look from what she had just blurted out. I wasn't so much angry with her, but still, it was embarrassing. Percy and I...we were ambivalent. Was that the right word? Yes, it was. Ambivalent; having mixed feelings or contradictory ideas about something or someone. I hated him, and I think I loved him at the same time. We were inclusive, never ending, and never deciding.

I ran my hands through my newly free curls, swallowing down the painful lump in my throat. I wished I could go back to when we were kids, when everything was simple. Everything was perfect. We we're drunk on childhood innocence, the innocence that nothing malevolent would ever happen to us. But something did happen. Something that couldn't be reversed...at least, not with the _new _Percy Jackson.

Thalia spoke up. "We did tell you, right? How Percy, Annabeth and I we're all childhood friends?"

Rachel's face heated, which looked amusing considering her freckles. "Oh. No, you two never did tell me."

Thalia and I shrugged in unison. "We didn't think it was important to tell you, Rachel. Plus, it was a long time ago. Our friendship ended." I noticed her breath hitched on 'ended' part of her sentence. I wondered if she regretted not trying to get Percy back, just like I did. I had written him off like a lost cause, after he became friends with Luke and Ethan. I knew I shouldn't have, but I was too busy flitting around with my hurt feelings.

"Yeah," I agreed, blinking back tears. "I'm not friends with him anymore."

She cleared her throat, and the room spiraled into another awkward silence.

Rachel spoke finally, "well, I guess it'll just be easier to break Percy's heart with Annabeth, won't it?"

Everyone murmured in agreement- everyone except Silena who had apparently gone mute for the evening.

"I got a great idea. Annabeth should make a bet with Percy- we all know how much he _loves_ bets." We all stared at Thalia, waiting for her to elaborate. She looked annoyed, like she had made it clear enough.

"The bet should be that Annabeth and Percy fake date. And the first person that falls in love loses. Isn't that a great idea?"

The words feel like ice in my mouth and I spit them out quickly. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

Everyone's eyes are on me and I begin to splutter, but I didn't have to continue because thankfully I was saved by my mom.

"Knock knock," Athena said, coming into the room. I prayed she hadn't heard the previous conversation, and by the unenlightened look on her face she hadn't. "Hello, girls. Thalia, Silena, Rachel..." her voice trailed off when she saw Piper.

I jumped into the conversation, saving Piper. "Oh, this is Piper. She just transferred to our school."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Chase."

My mom's expression turned stiff, the corners of her shoulder's tense."It's actually Ms. Chase, dear." My mom replied emotionlessly.

"Oh." I mentally glared at my mom for making it so awkward for Piper, but knew I couldn't do it in real life. My mother was the alpha of the family. She controlled me, like I was some kind of puppet on a string. And there was nothing I could do about it. It wasn't like she was cruel or abusive to me. She was distant, the typical, stereotype working mother who didn't have enough time for her children. She already selected my college for me, Columbia, **(A/N: My dream college)** while I wanted to go to Dartmouth. Thanks to the money and intelligence I had, I was able to select any college of my choosing. Oh wait, I meant Athena was able to select any college of her choosing even though it was for me.

"Do you girl's want some snacks?" She offered, her arms crossed against her chest business like- as usual.

I glanced back at them, and they all shook their heads, signaling a no. "Nah, mom. We're good. Thanks anyway, though."

"You're welcome, dear. And I know you're sorry about earlier, you didn't mean to bite my head off."

I resisted the urge to scowl, smiling sweetly back up at her. If only she knew what I was planning to do...

"Night, mom." I said, hoping that she would catch on.

"Night Annabeth, night girls. Don't stay up to late, now. Schools in the morning." She brushed a strand that had fallen free from her bun, putting it back in place. She shut the door behind her, as I rolled my eyes.

"No offense, Annabeth," Thalia started, "but you're mom should really work on getting that stick out of her ass."

We all giggled at her blatant honesty, and I was glad that the last conversation was forgotten- for now. "No offense taken. She still treats me like I'm five, and is controlling and manipulative."

"Yeah," Thalia took a long look at Piper. "Remember that, Pipes. It took me five years to prove myself worthy to be in Annabeth's presence."

"Pipes?" She spluttered, embarrassment flashing against her cheeks.

"Yeah. It's a good nickname for her, da?"

Rachel threw a pillow at her, but nodded her head curtly. "I'm pretty positive that wasn't French. And _stop_ pretending that you're French, Thals.

"Wee, wee."

Que another fit of giggles.

"Never say that again," I said through my laughter. "Like, ever."

She gave me a crooked smile, her lips painted black still. I slung my arm around her, trying to hold in my chuckles. I was glad that Thalia's usual mood was returning, but she still looked like she was holding something back. I could practically see guilt swimming in her eyes. I brushed it off, but it wasn't easy. I had already interrogated her earlier, and she had claimed that it was family problems. I was certainly not going to pry into that. I knew that Thalia and her family had rocky relationships.

"So, Annabeth, will you do it?"

Dang. Caught.

"Um," I said, my voice barely audible. I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"So..." Rachel said, moving onto the next subject, brushing her straightened velvet hair. "Are we going to the party? Or aren't we?"

"Party?" Piper sat up, eagerness in her kaleidoscope eyes. "Are we going to a party? Really? That's so...awesome! I've never been to a party before." She acted like she was a toddler who had never been given a piece of candy before. I laughed at her childhood innocence, kindly. Her last school must've been isolated on an island.

Rachel stared at her as if she was abnormal, like an alien. "Never been to a party before? Well, we have to take you to Drew's. Her parties are epic." She turns toward me. "Can we Annabeth? Huh?"

I sighed, as Piper's lip pulls out. There's no way I'm winning this conflict. "Fine. We'll go. But my mom can't know where were going."

"Yay!" Rachel squeals, tugging at my curls. "We can totally straighten your hair, Annabeth. And we'll put on dresses and cute outfits-my suitcase is full of them. I like to stay prepared. One of the many tips that Drew taught me."

"Since when do you hang out with _Drew_?" Thalia questioned, eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Since when do you hang out with_ Luke_?" Rachel countered back easily and quickly. Silena flinched from the side of me, and the room grew so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Thalia flushed, from anger or embarrassment I don't know. And I don't think that I wanted to.

Scared that my friends might damage their relationship beyond repair, (like Percy and I had done) I spit my words out quickly, "stop it, guys!"

I stole a look at Thalia, who's lips were pursed in an act of defiance. She couldn't be seeing Luke, right? We were best friends, and she wouldn't do that to me.

But then I recalled how shady she was, the suspicions that Silena still held on her, the distance that she was beginning to form between me and her. The distance that she wasn't quite letting go of. It's was almost like she had tied a rope tightly and securely around my waist, then around hers, so that we wouldn't break apart. But, she was also spreading the distance of the rope, walking farther and farther away from me, but not totally letting go.

The rope would break sooner or later, unless Thalia stopped pulling.

I gave Thalia a hesitant look. "You're not seeing Luke, right? I mean, you know I like him..."

Maybe I need the confirmation; I need to hear her say that she's not romantically interested in Luke, that she does still care about me.

Piper looks between us, absent to the entire conversation.

Silena's still staring down at the floor, her eyes looking moist and wet- on the verge of tears.

While Rachel, was sitting there, arms crossed, that smug smile spread across, fulfilling her freckles.

She wanted this to happen, I realized abruptly. Rachel wanted to cause a scene, a fight with Thalia, a conflict in general. But why? Why would Rachel want to do that? There's no logical explanation to her reasoning, nor to Thalia's, or Silena's.

Thalia's eyes flickered back to me, a look of blunt betrayal slowly forming on her expression. Her raven eyebrows narrowed, cheeks rosy. "You're taking her side? Over your best friends?"

I cringed at her off words, shaking my head. "Of course not-"

Rachel looped her arm around mine, glowering at Rachel. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead on the spot. "Yes. She is. Because I'm a better friend to Annabeth then you'll ever be."

Thalia's fist began to tremble with rage, but Rachel's haughtiness didn't waver, didn't even shake with fear. They both were holding strong and only one would win.

Silena spoke up, "would you two shut up already? So what if Thalia's seeing Luke?"

Thalia's attention averted to Silena, her eyes narrowing in on her skinny figure. "You have got to be kidding me? You've got to be fucking kidding me! In fact, screw all of you!"

Everyone's eyes were wide from her sudden outburst, as well as mine.

She stood up as fast as lightening, collected her stuff, and bolted to the door. A look of pure aghast was on Silena's features, while Piper looked down awkwardly.

I stood up, following her, right on her heels. "Thalia wait!" I gripped her arm, spinning her around to face me. Her eyes were red, and her hair seemed to stick out in all directions. "Don't leave! I'm still your friend. I'll always be your friend."

"Spare me your kindness, Chase." She sneered, and I flinched when she spoke my last name, which she never did. "You're just like the rest of them. Being a puppet to a puppet master. Letting her pull your strings. One day, you're going to have to stand up for yourself. Bye Annabeth, Enjoy your time with Rachel."

Something told me that she wasn't referring to Rachel when she spoke those words.

I blocked her path, my grey eyes narrowing with exhilaration and determination, feeling my own wave of heat spread across my face. "I am not letting you destroy your relationship with Rachel just because you're being insecure and dramatic."

"I'm the dramatic one?" She asked incredulously, her face doing a perfect intimidation of a tomato. As much as it killed me to fight with Thalia, I knew it was true. She was becoming cruel, spending most of her time alone, pushing people away when they got to close. Turning to stone, and that scared me, because I couldn't let it happen again.

Never again.

* * *

_I knocked on the Apartment door, completely breathless. I had basically sprinted all the way over to the Jackson residents, knowing that if I went at a slow pace I would chicken out and cower pathetically back home. Sixth grade was long over, and I was dwelling deep into the jungle that was Summer, and Percy hadn't contacted me since June. It was now September, only two days away from school._

_I was beyond nervous, and my mind was flitting around with the different kinds of possibilities that would've made him pull away like that. Whenever I called Percy, my call was always ignored. Always. I eventually began to call the house and Sally- Mrs. Jackson- would answer, telling me kindly that he was out. Percy Jackson was beginning to scare me. What happened to my best friend? What happened to my Seaweed Brain?_

_Every time I saw the color blue, I was reminded of him. Practically everything I did, everywhere I went, I saw Percy. I knew that nagging feeling wouldn't go away until I spoke to him. Face to face._

_It was understandable that he was busy, I was too. But I still had time for my friends. I still hung out with Thalia. The day before I had practically interrogated her to tell me why Percy was heckling and ignoring me. She was as clueless as I was, claiming that she hadn't seen him since the school year. And Thalia was family to Percy. _

_I tried to brush my insecurities away, but I couldn't. What if he never wants to see me again? That scenario was the most reoccurring in my mind. I hadn't seen him for a few months, and that had proved to be almost unbearable. I had sent countless emails, texts to him. Messages that he never responded to. Every ignored message and plead felt like getting punched in the stomach. _

_Sally opened it, and as soon as she recognized my face, alarm set in. "Hello, Annabeth, sweetheart." _

_She looked...different. Tired. Bags hung around her eyes, and she looked thinner. Weaker. Cheerful, but it looked strained. Forced. She was wearing an apron, and blue coloring was traced among it. I had to restrain my smile. It seemed like forever from the last time I saw something blue. _

_"Hi, Mrs. Jackson."_

_"After all these years, Annabeth, you can call me Sally. Well, come in. I don't want you overheating out there." She hustled me in the door, and I gave a grateful smile, stepping inside. _

_I gave her a tiny smile, hoping that I didn't sound rude or to foreword. "I haven't seen you in a while...so, I wasn't sure whether to call you that." _

_Her cheerful mood seemed to waver, and concern took its place. "I know, honey. I'm afraid that's partially my fault. Percy and I-we've been busy."_

_I hope I didn't look to hurt. "Right. This isn't a bad time, is it?"_

_"Oh no," she protested, gesturing for me to sit down. "I've missed you so much." _

_"And Percy...?"_

_Her smile disappeared completely. "I'm sorry for that, too. Percy's been, uh..."_

_"Busy?" I supplied in a hollow voice. She nodded curtly, but I could see the lie and pain in her soft blue eyes. "Is he here?"_

_"Yes. I'll go get him for you, if you want." _

_"Yes please," my heart seemed to bang against my rib cage. Moment of truth...this could be the moment where Percy is good ol' Seaweed Brain, or it could be the moment where he screams in my face and tells me he never wants to see me again. _

_She nodded, then walked down the hallway to Percy's room. _

_He was taller. That was the only thing that my mind could come up with as I saw him. He was taller. Tall than me now. His scrawniness was still there, but overall, her resembled Luke Castellan, the boy I had a large crush on. I flushed at the thought. _

_My eyes flickered to the rest of his features. His hair had gotten longer, messier, which I didn't mind. His tan had disappeared, and he looked pale. Not deathly pale, but as pale as he got in the winter, which startled me. _

_His eyes looked...hollow. Dead. His normally bright, lively sea green eyes resembled death. _

_I tried my best to look anywhere but his eyes, and it was hard to. _

_"Annabeth's here," Sally announced to him, pushing him foreword. He had a permanent scowl on his face, his eyes filled with hatred when he saw me. I winced, trying to contain tears that were already beginning to build up. _

_Sally saw my frigid look and shot a meaningful look at Percy. "Be nice."_

_He rolled his eyes, completely ignoring her. _

_She gave me a sympathetic look, before exiting the room._

_I swallowed down the lump in my throat, then cleared it. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. How was your Summer?"_

_"Fine." He spat out the words, his eyes looming over to the door. I followed his gaze, trying to keep sadness and disappointment from possessing my voice or expression. I kept my voice light and easy going, trying to joke around. Humor always worked best on Percy._

_"That's good," I responded, then glanced over to the door. "You're not going to bolt on me, are you?"_

_"How long is this going to take?" He snapped. "You do realize that I have things to do, right?" His words felt like a slap to my face. I couldn't help it...I felt intimidated by him. He was a couple inches taller now, his eyes swimming with obvious anger and hatred. _

_I felt tears fill in my eyes, and I blinked them back furiously. "I'm sorry about your dad leaving. About the divorce, I mean."_

_He didn't speak and for once I couldn't read him. _

_His book was closed to me._

_I had never seen him like this, he was so bitter...hollow. Like he was incapable of feeling anything other than anger and bitterness._

_"And, um, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out? Get ice cream maybe? I mean, we could do whatever you want to do..." it was a desperate attempt, my voice cracking at the last few words. _

_Percy was different._

_"What makes you think I want to hang out with _you_?" _

_My mind was reeling. What had I done to him to make him hate me so much? He was my only friend, besides Thalia. And now I was losing him. _

_I couldn't contain the tears anymore. One spilled and cascaded down my cheek. I wiped it away furiously, angry at showing any sign of weakness. I should've expected this. No, I did expect this. I knew what I was doing the moment I walked in. I guess a little, hopeful, pathetic part of me thought Percy was actually 'busy.'_

_Percy's face softened when he saw the tear, and his hand reached out to me, perhaps to touch my cheek, to comfort me._

_His hand lingered towards me, but his face hardened, and he pulled it away from me sharp as a whip, placing it tightly against his side. "I think you should go." He turned away when he said this, staring out the window, but not really looking at anything._

_I choked down a sob rising abruptly in my chest, but it still came out as a small whimper. _

_He muttered under his breath, "I can't be your friend anymore, Annabeth. I can't protect you."_

_Tears were falling heavily now, but I was crying silently, letting the tears just fall. I crossed my arms against my chest in a look of determination, trying not to look as tear stricken as I really was. "I'm sorry, but I'm not asking for your permission."_

_"What? Annabeth-"_

_"I don't care if you can't protect me, Percy."_

_"I don't want to protect you." He spat, obviously growing exasperated. "I don't like you. I don't want to be friends with such a low life, spoiled, stupid girl. Every time I'm with you I can't wait for it to be over. You're pathetic. Completely pathetic. And here you are, whining for me to be your friend. You probably thought that our friendship was real. Well, guess what? It wasn't. I hate you and I never want to see your sniveling face around here again."_

_I nodded. That's all I could do. Nod numbly. If that's his decision then I respect it. Because he's still my best friend and I love him._

_" Is that really how you feel?" My voice is barely audible, hoarse and cracking. I know what he's going to say, but I need him to. I need him to or else I'll never stop trying. _

_"Yes."_

_"Goodbye, Percy Jackson."_

_And then I'm gone._

* * *

"Don't you understand? I can't let that happen again." My voice raises, cutting her off altogether. Her angry expression disappears, pain forming in her electric eyes. "Thalia, I can't lose you too. You're my best friend. You've grown distant- if you're seeing Luke I don't care. I just want my best friend back. No more secrets."

She lets her raven hair fall into her eyes, her shoulders hunching. "This is something that I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

I place my hands on her shoulder, consoling her. "Whatever it is, I'll forgive you."

"But will the rest of the world?" I'm startled by her words, my jaw dropping, frantically coming up with the right words to say. There is none. I might forgive her, but there's nothing that says the rest of the world will.

"Will they accept me? Will they treat me the exact same before I told the truth?"

"Telling the truth is a leap of faith, Thalia. You can't expect to come out one hundred percent okay. You're going to get hurt. But I'll stand by your side. No matter what."

"No." She stammers, somewhat frustrated. "You won't."

She tears away from my arms, and walks straight out the door.

It feels like I'm losing Percy all over again.

"Hey!" Rachel calls from behind, and I try and hide my pain.

"Yeah?" That's all I can say. If I say something more- I might start yelling at her for making Thalia leave, resulting in me having a sleepover with two people.

"Party time?" She's holding up a flat iron and I sigh.

"Party time."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is uneventful or boring, it's more of a filler chapter than anything. But now the idea of the bet is being formed and put into action ;). And poor Thalia. This fanfic is going to be a bumpy, heart wrenching road for her. And can anyone guess what's wrong with her? Anyways, my school starts in five days. :( But on the bright side I update more when school starts. Which is really weird, cause you'd expect people to have more time when it's Summer. Sorry for such a long wait! I had major writer's block for this chapter. I'll update ASAP next time. **


	8. To Kill A Mocking Girl

**PLAYING THE PLAYER:  
Percy's P.O.V: **

* * *

**A/N: I need to clear something up to a lot of people. I don't hate Rachel, I adore her. It's just in this story she's going to be evil. **

_**"I feel so close to you right now it's a force field. I wear my heart upon my sleeve like a big deal. Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a water fall. And there's no stopping us right now. I feel so close to you right now." -Calvin Harris, So Close.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT:_  
_**

If there was one thing I knew about parties, it's that people love to get wasted. It's like some freaking statistic. In fact, there's a scientist's real experiment. Forget the outer layers of the Earth and how the digestive system works. The most reoccurring thing that I see is people getting drunk to hide their pain. Their sorrow. Almost as if parties and alcohol could get rid of the teenage angst you see every day in people.

Including me.

And apparently Luke, too.

If you haven't been to a teenage party, I pity you and envy you at the same time. To basically sum it up in one word-chaos. Utter, absolute chaos. Well, when you first walk into whatever house, the party host will either greet you, or be too confused from the alcohol to do anything other than pass out on the couch. Crappy bubblegum and inappropriate music will be blaring, alcohol will almost always be provided. Even if the host doesn't have any form of alcohol, someone's bound to spike the punch or bring there own crate. Depending on the age there will be dirty dancing on the table, grinding against one another, people making out, and maybe something happening on the mattress upstairs. With me there, someone is bound to get banged. And it usually ends with massive hangovers, tears, regret, or pride and smugness for the three way you just had the night before. For me, it always ended up in a massive hangover and a girl naked in bed next to me.

"YAH!" Connor screamed when we entered Drew's already trashed house, waving beer around in his hand like he was a God. Some heads turned to look at us, if they weren't too drunk to understand. Plus, we were the most popular guys in school. "Part-ah!" The teenagers and college newbie's echoed Connor's words, while some just rolled their eyes at his obnoxious behavior.

My eyes scanned the area, and when I didn't see a flash of blonde, I was more disappointed than I let on.

I felt someone press up against me, no not someone. A girl. "Hey, Percy. I didn't think you would make it after our 'little incident.' "

Drew.

It was Drew, right?

"Yeah, well there was nothing better to do." I snapped, perhaps a little too harshly. Thankfully she was way too buzzed to notice.

"Oh, yeah, totally. So...what are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. What did she think I was doing?

"It is a party, Drew," I said slowly, drawling my words out as if I was talking to a toddler. I didn't know why I was so annoyed with a hot, sexy cheerleader pressing up against me. Annabeth... ever since the beginning of the year, she was changing me. She made me want to be better...I shook the thought away. What was happening to me? "What do you think I'm going to be doing?"

She winked at me, her eyelid coated with black eye shadow. Her lips were a bright pink, cheeks blushed. Her tight hot pink dress hugged her body, showing off way too many curves for my liking. Doesn't she have the common decency to dress classy?

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

It was like Annabeth was in my head now, and I couldn't shake her away.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, running it along my ribs and neck. "You are Percy Jackson. At parties, you do a girl here and there. And I was kind of hoping that girl would be me. After all, we never did get to finish because of that loser Annabelle."

There was about a million other things to be pissed about, but her words struck me like a hot lightening rod to the chest. I shoved her grip away, glowering at her fiercely. "That girl's name is Annabeth. Not Annabelle. And she's not a loser." Her eyebrows arched in curiosity, and I cursed mentally for saying that. Now I was defending Chase?

"It sounds as if you like her." She grinned rightfully, and my eyebrows furrowed together in puzzlement. Shouldn't she be getting mad? Angry? She had way too many insecurities and jealousy issues not to be. Instead, she looked sickly sweet, a dark look swimming in her chocolate brown eyes, rimmed with pink eyeliner.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where Percy Orion Jackson actually cared about a girl. It's a freaking miracle." She took a sip from her can, and that's when I came to the realization that she wasn't drunk. Not even close, like I had previously suspected.

"What do you want Drew?" I huffed out, crossing my arms. "This is a party- I'm here to have fun."

Another wink, only this one wasn't seductive. It was all knowing, like she knew something that I didn't. "Me too. But at parties, I like to be in the audience. Not part of the show." She giggled airily, patting me on the shoulder. Did she just threaten me? "Have a nice time, Jackson. I know I will."

And with that she shuffled and sashayed away into the crowd, until she disappeared from my eyesight completely.

Then a thought struck me. Maybe she wasn't death sentencing me, maybe her words referred to Annabeth.

I had heard some rumors that she would be at the party, but I wasn't so sure. Especially how we had ended things in detention. I wanted to confront her, but I didn't know what words to say. When we were younger, she always said that she could read me like an open book. Could she read me now? I had to talk to her, explain things. I couldn't allow her to be caught in the middle of things. Especially now.

It was my fault that we weren't friends anymore. I had practically shoved her out of my life- but it was to protect her. Protect her from Gabe.

Gabe Ugliano, the captain of Manhattan's police force. Him and his co-workers were all abusive- to me, at least. I couldn't fight back when he hit me- even now. Or else, him and his _buddies_ would beat the shit out of me. Believe me, I've been there before.

Too many times.

_"Sally- get me a fucking beer!" I narrowed my eyes in on him, glowering bitterly. He shouldn't talk to my mother like that. Not in that attitude, not in that tone, and most certainly not the way he slapped my mother's ass when she obliged to his wishes when she was walking to the fridge._

_He was drunk, demolished, like he had been run over by a semi truck. He had five o' clock shadow, and stunk like a sewer. His teeth were yellow and jagged, eyes cold as snakes. Daring and challenging, like his mud eyes wanted me to stand up to him. Just so he could break me down again. _

_"Percy," he stated, averting his attention to the football game to me. I remained emotionless, but I couldn't help but flinch with surprise. He had never said my real name it was always 'you' and 'boy.' Or some curse word that I didn't really appreciate. I had asked my mother so many times to why she was dating him, but her only answer was that he takes care of us in ways that I didn't understand. "Who was your friend who stopped over before? The thirteen year old girl?" _

_I stiffened in my seat, and he laughed cruelly. "Don't worry about it, boy. I won't fuck her. That is, unless your okay with it." _

_All I saw was red after that._

I grabbed a beer to the side of me and chugged it down.

I wanted to forget it all.

The burning sensation ran down my throat, making my stomach twist with anxiety. But it was a good feeling. An alleviant one.

"You know, you really shouldn't drink." A voice stated behind me, and my heart stopped. Either that, or it felt like I had ran a marathon in one second. I wasn't a doctor, but that couldn't be a good sign. All of this happened from the familiar voice behind me. "It's bad for you and we wouldn't want the bad boy of the school to get alcohol poisoning, would we?"

Annabeth.

I turned around, basically squeezing the beer can so the plastic bent inwards.

My heart seemingly began to thump painfully against my ribcage. So loud and so hard, I hoped that she couldn't hear it.

Her blonde curls were curlier than usual and neater. The frizz was gone, and all that was left was shimmering spirals that I wanted so desperately to run my hands through. She was wearing a violet frilly top, with dark-navy, blue skinny jeans. She had purple sandals strapped to her tan legs that seemed to go on forever, and her fair complexion had the tiniest signs of makeup. Not that she needed any. She looked perfect without it. There was light lip gloss, making her lips fuller and more noticeable than usual.

As if I needed that when I was trying so hard to keep my distance from her and remain watchful at the same time. The idea of being with Annabeth was out of the question. For one, I didn't deserve her. I would never, ever deserve her. And I would never be good for her. I'm not the good guy, and she needs someone who's not going to take off in the morning because they need to handle their abusive stepfather. She needs someone who's going to spend the night, be there for her through thick and thin. I couldn't commit to that. I wasn't the good guy. Not nearly.

I looked back at her, and Annabeth's eyelashes were longer and darker, and a purple necklace was dangling from her neck. To make matters worse- her clothes were way too tight. Far too tight to keep my composure, anyway.

A low growl escaped from my throat.

Annabeth sent me a puzzled look, while my cheeks burned at my mistake. "Did you say something?"

My voice came out squeaky, which was ridiculous. I was Percy womanizer Jackson. I didn't get flustered around girls. "No."

God. Did Annabeth even know how desirable she was? How much that she was torturing me? How distracting she was? It was impossible to look anywhere but her tightly squeezed clothes and the small v at the top of her shirt.

And her lips, her tantalizing lips were way too close for my own personal comfort.

If Annabeth didn't detest me as much as she did, I'd say that she was doing this on purpose.

All I could splutter was, "you're wearing something other than jeans?"

Only then did I realize how wrong that it sounded. Please don't take it the wrong way, I mentally begged her. She shrugged, and I sighed in relief. Look anywhere but the tip of her breasts, I commanded myself sullenly.

"Yeah, well." She ran a hand along her shirt, pulling her straps up a bit. "You can blame Rachel for that." She flushed, sounding plentifully embarrassed. Rachel? As in my Ex girlfriend Rachel Elizabeth Dare? Since when was she feminine? She was always about the arts, and painting herself gold.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. You look... good." She looked far from just _good_, sexy would be better, but I doubted that she would appreciate that as much as I did. If it was even possible, she blushed even harder.

"Um, thanks."

She did look amazing, but I preferred her a bit more with her hair in tangles, face clear of makeup, and in her chivalrous school uniform which we were assigned to wear tomorrow.

"Annabeth, about before, in detention..." her eyes widened in surprise, darting away from my intense gaze.

"Forget about it, Percy." Her voice was on edge, like she was restraining from saying something else. "We're not friends anymore. I have no right to butt into your personal business."

Anger. Sorrow. Remorse. Pain. Those were the emotions that swelled up inside of me, and stirred around like an Ocean in my chest. That hurt, but I could pinpoint the truth behind her words. We weren't friends anymore. It made me feel more pain than I had intentionally thought before. My mouth fell open half ajar to give her an explanation.

The pretty, shy brunette cut me off, her hand looping through Annabeth's shoulder. "Annabeth! This party is so incredible-" her voice hitched when she saw me. "Oh, hi Percy."

She was pretty, but not my type. Maybe naive too. I re thought my words in confusion. Since when did I have a type? She was Native American, maybe Cherokee, that part was obvious and her brown hair was straightened to perfection, wearing a light pink dress. Her lips and face was painted, almost identical to Annabeth's.

"Hey. Piper right?" I responded, flashing her a signature grin. I had to keep my facade up, but ever since Annabeth had began to talk to me more, it felt like it was slipping. I was losing my concentration whenever she even went near me, remembering the brightly lit past. Piper flushed when I spoke those words, and I grinned. Seems she heard about my reputation already. Faster than expected that is.

"Yes, and you're Percy Jackson." Piper said her words confidently, but that reserved quietness was still there, lacing among her voice. Annabeth's jaw tightened from our interactions, her eyes narrowing in on me. Her heated expression read; _touch Piper, and I will make your life a living hell. _

Didn't she already? Especially with those tight clothes wrapped around her curvy body.

Piper gave Annabeth a side glance, deciphering her angry reaction immediately. "So, it was nice meeting you Percy. See you around." I didn't bother to tell her that we had already met before when I tried to convince her to let me show her around, so we could have a make out session before the classes officially started. What can I say? I have my way with ladies.

Any women other than Annabeth, that is.

Annabeth hauled Piper away abruptly, and she gave me a tiny wave. Piper was cute. Innocent.

Piper and Annabeth blended into the dancing, pushing crowd.

So I was left in the living room, watching the streams of people strutting through the door like they owned the world. I took a seat on a chair, waiting for my next target. I saw girls bouncing around to the music, and some dancing in the hot tub from outside. Some people were making out in the corner, practically dry humping. There were some people in the pool, including Travis and Katie. Everyone knew that Travis had the hots for Katie, and right now he was trying to get her to play chicken with him. I chuckled at her rejected answer. Some were in there bras and underwear, others in there swimsuits, and some in their normal clothes.

A guy and a girl were making out on a swing outdoors, a beer bottle in his hand.

That should be me out there, but for some reason I couldn't do it. No girl seemed worth it yet, not after I had just seen Annabeth.

The music changed then, and I realized that me, Percy Jackson had not intentionally flirted with a girl yet. Normally, I had involuntary looked for a dance partner, but ever since seeing Annabeth my mind was muddled. My schedule was all confused, like it had gotten soaked and the words were staining down the paper.

But Luke's schedule seemed to be just fine.

I spotted him across the room, grinning from ear to ear, talking to two smoking African American girls. He caught my angry look, giving me a smug grin. My fist clenched at my side, as I frantically scanned the crowd, music pounding against my ears.

And that's when I spotted a group of girls at the doorway

Looks like the Yancy Academy girls had decided to crash the party.

I got up, my ego sky high as people would call it, as I approached them. "Why hello, ladies. How are you five doing on this wonderful evening?"

Reyna Bellona and her sister Hylla. Us three have plenty of history. Hylla was Malcolm's girlfriend so it was no wonder that she had shown up. In fact, I was the one that had gotten them together saying that they would be a match made in heaven. They were still together after a year, proving that oppisites do attract.

My mom, Sally, was friends with their mother Bella, forcing us to hang out whenever we got together. I steered clear of Hylla, knowing that Malcolm would kill me- targeting Reyna. I respected Reyna. She didn't put up with my shit unless she wanted to.

"Hello, Percy." Reyna greeted coldly, and I could detect the irritation in her tone. "I didn't expect you to be here." She was wearing a dark purple dress that hung off only one shoulder, and a golden belt was set at her thin waist. Her brown eyes were dark and unsettling, but I didn't let that bother me. I had known her for too long to be afraid of her intimidating features. In many ways, she reminded me of Annabeth. Only Reyna did not use her intelligence much, and relied on her followers and brute strength. Her blackish brown hair almost reached the floor and was tied in a formal braid. The two sisters both had the looks of warriors.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I winked. "Of course I'm going to be here."

She rolled her eyes, scurrying and shifting to her elder sister's side, as if I was going to do something bad to her.

"Don't you dare flirt with me," cried Reyna. "It's not going to work." I took a step closer, and Hylla sent daggers my way.

"I think I'll be the one who decides that," my breath blushed up against her cheeks, and I saw her Adams apple bob and heard her breath hitch.

She took a shaky breath. "Stay away from me, Percy Jackson. You'll regret it."

I chuckled darkly. "Regret? I don't regret things, Rey-rey. You should know that by now."

There was only one thing that made me regret, one thing that I was remorseful for.

Annabeth.

"If one does not regret," Zoe Nightshade spoke up firmly. "Then one is not humane."

"Then I guess I have no humanity." I grinned, sending them a crooked smile. Reyna had heat spread across her cheeks at my smile. Target acquired. My gaze lingered on Reyna, forcing her to look directly at me. "Do you really want me to go away and stop longing for you? I never knew that the YA girls were such scaredy cats." I touched her collarbone, slowly running my hand along it. She shivered.

Reyna gasped, "I'm not scared."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you want me to stop?"

She murmured something underneath her breath, and Hylla scowled scornfully, but expectantly, like she knew this was going to happen.

I held out my hand to her, and her jaw hardened. "Come dance with me if you're not scared."

She grabbed my hand, desperate to not look cowardly in front of her friends. "Gladly."

"Reyna," Hylla hissed hotly, her voice full of judgment. "Get back here."

Reyna ignored her sister's icy, edged words and followed me out to the dance floor, the disco ball flashing wild colors, and the room flickering. Soon the Yancy girls were no were to be seen.

_Dance_

_Back door cracked  
We don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze_

I spun her around, leading us past grinding and sweaty bodies to a corner.

I pulled Reyna towards me, running my hands along the curves of her body. Her hands fell over my neck, pulling me closer, until we looked like one body. My hands rested on the arch of her thigh, the other on her hip. Reyna slowly got the hang of it, hitting all my sweet spots.

"Wow," she breathed, as I began to grind against her tighter. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a very good dancer?"

The corner of my lip twitched up, as my hand slid to her toned stomach. Her features screamed Roman. I spun her around, so we were doing the grind. It had been a while since I had dirty danced, but as long as the girl was a good leader, you were set. Reyna grabbed a random beer from the side of me, and began to chug it until the liquid was completely gone. She dropped the red solo cup to the floor, and pressed up tighter against me.

_Drink that Kool-Aid  
Follow my lead  
Now you're one of us  
You're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights  
And shut the DJ down  
(This place about to)  
Tonight we're taking over  
No one's getting out_

Reyna was tiny, but her curves were filled making it easier to dance.

Getting unamused with the dancing, I decided to skip most of the parts that I would go through. I was getting close to drunk, while Reyna was only buzzed.

There was four stages to drinking alcohol.

One was tipsy (which was where Reyna was) where you were in complete knowledge to what you are doing, and you feel a little funny, but nothing over the top.

The second was drunk, where your temples were pounding and you had no control to over what you were doing. You could jump off a building without knowing. Sometimes your eyesight becomes slightly impaired, to the point where the room or setting where you are is spinning like you're on the Tilt O Whirl. You make bad decisions, and you can barely remember what you had for breakfast, let alone what you're doing.

Thirdly, you get hammered or completely wasted. You forget everything that you're doing. You have no conscience at this stage. Basically, you're not in control of your body anymore. It's like you've drifted away and your watching your actions from a different point of view.

Normally, I ended up getting drunk or hammered depending on the mood I was in.

I pushed Reyna up against the wall fiercely, and she let out a gasp of surprise and shock. I pressed my lips against her soft, buttery ones, and her legs grasped my waist so she was straddling me.

_This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to_

_Now what?  
We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored_

"Percy," she gasped through my lips. "Maybe we should slow down."

My lips grazed her neck, then I began to suck. I knew I'd leave a hickey, and it gave me a sense of pride. "I don't want to slow down." I grinned between kisses at Luke, knowing that I was just about to score a virgin. One down, about half the school more.

"What? Percy, I'm not going to do this if you- oh. Oh god. Don't stop." I smirked as my lips found her collarbone.

_It's time to lose your mind  
And let the crazy out  
(This place about to)  
Tonight we're taking names  
'Cause we don't mess around_

_This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to_

_Go insane, go insane  
Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em  
Let me see them hands  
Let me, let me see them hands_

I stole a glance at Luke, and sure enough he was looking at me in envy. The two girls were still blabbering onto him, while I was making out with a sexy girl.

While my eyes were still on Luke, I caught another pair of eyes.

Grey ones.

I tore Reyna away from me. "Annabeth?" Her face was flushed, and the expression on her face was of absolute pain. "Annabeth."

Reyna gave me a look of confusion at my actions towards Annabeth.

"Sorry to interrupt," Annabeth gave Reyna a fierce glare. Was she...was she, Annabeth Chase jealous? Reyna was panting heavily, fixing her dress. I made sure the hoodie on my shirt was okay, and it was. Good, because I wasn't taking any second chances of another girl seeing my bruises.

Her jealousy quickly turned to concern. "It's Thalia- you better come quick."

The song ended.

. . .

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V:**

The red headed girl and the brunette weaved through the crowd stealthily and skillfully, almost graceful.

"Are you sure that's her cup?" Drew asked, pointing at the red Solo cup with a polished fingernail. Rachel grinned and nodded curtly, opening her empery colored purse. Out came a tan pill. "And you're sure this is going to actually work?"

"Almost positive. Now, shut up! You ask way too many questions, Drew."

Drew gave her a malevolent, mischievous smile. "I just want to make one hundred percent that this will work."

A roll of the eyes. "Of course it will. Now, hand me Annabeth's cup."

In a split second the powdery substance was poured into the punch.

**Percy's P.O.V:**

"She's right over there," Annabeth stated worriedly, clasping her punch cup tightly. "She's hammered, Percy. I don't know what to do. She won't respond to any of us."

I spotted my cousin Nico next to Thalia trying to soothe her, but she kept throwing beer bottles, making it impossible for any of Thalia's friends to get close. I saw Rachel too, but for some reason she was keeping her distance.

"Thalia!" I shouted, and she turned from Nico to me. Her raven hair was wild, tears streaming down her face. I motioned for Nico and Malcolm to get back and they obliged quickly, shuffling backwards. I took a few steps forward and she chucked another bottle towards me. It missed me completely, but the sound made me flinch. "Calm down!"

"NO!" She shrieked through tears, taking another long sip of her canned beer, unlike the glass bottles that was in a crate next to her. "This is a party. I'm allowed to drink, right?" Her words were slurred, and her voice repeatedly cracked through the words telling me that she was drunk.

"Someone is going to get hurt! Stop this, Thalia Marie Grace." I used her full name, and she scowled at me.

"Coming from you," she sneered. Ouch. That hurt. "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"

"Because we care about you," Annabeth spoke up, standing firmly beside me.

A beer bottle was simply flung her way.

I stepped directly in front of Annabeth as Thalia threw it, knowing that it wouldn't make it over to where we were standing, but I didn't want Annabeth to get hit by any spare shards of glass. Better me than her. Her grey eyes met mine in a silent thank you. I could see the fear and pain swimming in her eyes for her friend.

"Shut up! You wouldn't care about me if you know what I did!"

"Thalia, you're fine. Just tell me what's going on."

"I tell people I'm fine, because it's so much harder to explain why I'm so broken!" She shrieks at me, throwing a beer bottle to the side. It shatters to the ground, and I can't help but feel like beer bottle resembles me. "Just because I smile doesn't mean that I'm okay."

Keeping her attention at me, Malcolm approached Thalia from behind. I nodded at his actions, and Nico and him both grabbed her arms tightly. She began to scream loudly, but it was barely noticeable or recognizable over the blaring music.

I was just glad that the backyard was deserted. As much as Thalia infuriated me, I didn't want her to make a scene and embarrass herself.

"Let me go!" She began to heavily sob onto Malcolm's shoulder, as they slowly and gently carried her crying body away. I heard Annabeth stifle her own sob. Tears glistened in her eyes when I turned around to face her.

"Hey," I let my face relax, grabbing her hand. "It's okay, Annabeth. She's just a sad drunk. I'm sure that was just the alcohol talking."

She nodded, but she didn't look to convinced. Her grey eyes fell down to our hands which were touching, and she pulled it away quickly, cheeks flushed.

"Sorry," I muttered.

She gave me a gentle smile, but her eyes were hurt. "Don't be."

"Thanks, Percy," Rachel said abruptly, stepping in the middle of us. Her eyes were flamed as she flickered between us. "We really didn't know what to do."

"I didn't want to impose," Annabeth cut in. "It's just that- I figured you two are cousins."

"Relax," I waved her apologies off. "You didn't impose."

Suddenly, she stumbled. I caught her just in time, or else she would have fallen to the pavement in the backyard of Drew/Silena's mansion. Her face looked green with nausea, and she began to tremble. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

She began to laugh hysterically, her words beginning to slur. "I don't knoooooooowwwwwwwwww." She emphasized the last word, mixed in with exaggeration and more giggling. And if there's one thing that I know about Annabeth Chase, it's that she doesn't giggle.

"You're drunk, Annabeth." I exclaim, rolling my eyes. You know the world's ending when miss goody two shoes gets wasted. I just wondered how the alcohol didn't settle in a few minutes ago.

"No I'm not!" She protests, taking a step forward, but stumbles. My hand shoots out and grabs her gently, just enough to keep her from falling flat on her face one again.

She giggles like a maniac. "I knew you'd catch me."

I heard Rachel stifle her laugher, and it was hard to contain mine. Instead of chuckling, I turned to Rachel. "Did she have anything to drink?"

"Besides punch? No."

"Did she leave her drink alone?"

Rachel pretended to think about it. "Um, yep."

I rolled my eyes again, picking her up bride style as she went completely limp in my arms. "Shit. She must've been roofied or something. I got to drive her home." That would explain a lot. People don't just get drunk out of the blue.

"Not so fast, Jackson." A voice said from behind me with amusement. I felt my eyes narrow, as I turned around to face Luke Castellan. He just has to appear in the worst time possible. "You've been drinking."

"Not that much," I growled, already feeling antsy.

"Don't you care about Annie's safety? I better drive her home. I haven't drunk anything tonight. Not yet, anyways." He said smugly, with a grin.

I hesitated.

He was right.

What if we got in a car crash because I was too stubborn to accept his help?

"I'm coming, too." There was no way in hell I was going to leave Luke alone with Annabeth, especially at the stage she was in now.

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

A drunk Annabeth, Luke Castellan and me in the same car.

Just _perfect_.

**A/N: Okay, not my best chapter. But, see? I do update more when school starts. I'm weird that way. When the school year starts my update days are Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Oh Gods, my mom is pounding on my door telling me to unload the dishwasher. Must. Finish. This. Chapter. First! Anyways, read and review, and thank you guys so much for all of your follows, favorites, and reviews. Always means so much!**


	9. Out of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire

**PLAYING THE PLAYER:  
Third Person P.O.V:**

_**"That first kiss: it's the passionate one. It's the one filled by desire and attraction, and all of that, but the second kiss is rational. You got time to worry, and over analyze and most women...they prefer that first kiss."- Dawson' s Creek, Bessie. **_

**Chapter Nine:**

It was the morning after the party as the red head walked into Goode High School, carrying her History textbook in one arm. Another heated, emotional teenage girl was behind her.

"I don't exactly know how you did it, but I know it was _you_!" Silena snapped hotly, following Rachel around school, practically stepping on her crimson red high heels. Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance, trying to push past the daughter of Aphrodite. "What did you do to Annabeth? What did you put in her drink?"

Rachel whirled around, her hair curled and makeup heavily coated on her face. Her freckles were unseen, covered by tan makeup. Her nose crinkled, eyebrows narrowed. Her cheeks flushed a red color, over passing the smears of blush. She put her hands on her hips, obviously angry, but her lips were pulled in a smug smile, her emerald eyes gleaming with mischief and cruelty.

"And what if it was me?" She paused, readjusting her purse strap. "You can't prove anything."

She began to walk away again, but Silena gripped her arm firmly, spinning her around. Surprised at the fragile girl's strength, Rachel allowed herself to be tugged around like a rag doll. "I'm not finished with you yet. Leave Annabeth alone. Leave Percy alone. Leave me alone!" Her voice caught on the last sentence.

A sneer formed on Rachel's face, her lips pulling unattractively upward. "Oh, hun. I think I'll be the one who decides when I'm finished with you or not. That is, unless you want Beckendorf to know about that little _incident _with his younger brother Leo Valdez. Imagine how heartbroken he'd feel. Just imagine the pain that he would go through because of your arrogance. If you want some morality to it- think of it this way. How can you become a better person unless you pay for your mistakes?"

Tears formed in the corners of her sapphire eyes, and Silena wiped them away frantically. "_Please_, Rachel. I thought we were friends."

"We were. That was before I figured out where your loyalties stood." Silena swallowed down the agonizingly painful lump in her throat, attempting to look even somewhat intimidating. Just the thought of Beckendorf discovering that she had slept with his brother...it was too much to bare. But she couldn't betray Annabeth. Then again, she already had.

"Loyalties? With who exactly?"

"_Annabeth_," Rachel spat her name like it was venom on her tongue.

Silena' s eyebrows furrowed together, trying to mask her pain and betrayal. Her pity for her formal friend. She had always just assumed that she was only using Annabeth as a pawn to take Percy down. "Annabeth? What had she ever done to you?"

Rachel scoffed, rolling her eyes. The hallways were deserted, except for the two teenage girls standing in the dead middle of it. "You don't get it, do you? She _stole_ Percy from me! She plays with all of us, as if we're some kind of puppets. She's not our friend. She's just playing with all of us!"

Silena's sympathy turned to hot rage, her lips forming into a straight, permanent line. "Percy wasn't yours to begin with. He broke up with you to sleep with Drew! And now you're friends with the she devil who broke you two up. Don't blame this on Annabeth. She's been a better friend than you'll ever be. She doesn't treat us like puppets, she treats us like equals. But Drew? No. She's controlling. Drew is the puppet master herself."

"Drew has been the only one there for me. She showed me a way out."

"No," Silena shook her head. "She hasn't. Drew is showing you the wrong way. She's manipulative. You're only doing this because you're hurt. This isn't about revenge. Let me help you Rachel."

Rachel snorted, flipping her curls over her shoulder. To everyone else she was the stereotype, teenage mean girl. But to Silena, she knew that her friend was going through something and using revenge as an excuse. Silena could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. She didn't notice it the first time, but now she was paying more attention.

Know thy enemy.

Only she wasn't exactly sure who the enemy was.

"I want revenge. That may be hard to accept for your small brain, but it's true. I'm not hurt, Sil. In fact, I'm the opposite. I'm irrevaticaly content with my life."

"No. We both know that's not true. You're hurting."

"Shut up. Just shut up, Silena. Your reverse psychology won't work."

Silena frowned, troubled. "What happened to your art? What happened to painting yourself gold and protesting against your father's plans to destroy the rainforest?"

Rachel glared at her, tugging gently at the tips of her velvet hair. Her mouth formed into an 'o' shape and gently she began to scream under her breath. "Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone. Go AWAY!"

Silena flinched at her Ex friend's outburst, surprised. Tears were now streaming down her rosy cheeks, and Rachel's were beginning to fog. She began to walk away, stumbling over her feet.

"What happened to you, Rachel?"

Rachel smiled coldly back at the blue eyed girl. She wiped the spare tears from her eyes, all emotions gone. She whispered in response, "everything."

"Hurt anyone of my friends again, I dare you." Silena half screeched in exasperation, her pity and betrayal replaced with rage. "Because if you even so much as lay a finger on anyone that I care about, I won't think twice to take you down."

They both flinched simultaneously as the doors to the school opened, followed by a sea of rushing kids.

Rachel pursed her lips, a polished red fingernail on her chin. "Hm. Interesting negotiation. But, I think I'll gave to pass. And you seemed to forget something, my dear friend." Her voice lowered to a raspy whisper, her expression malevolent.

"My last name is 'Dare,' remember?"

**. . .**

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

"UP! I will not say it again, Annabeth Rose Chase!" My head felt like it was splintering in half from the rueful shrieks that shuddered against my eardrums. To sum it all up in one word...I felt like crap. My head ached like nothing I had ever felt before, and my stomach churned as wildly as the Ocean, like rough waves crashing against rocks.

I let out a loose, hoarse gasp, burying my face into a soft material, seemingly hiding from the loudly shrieking voice and the rest of the world.

My eyes peeled open eventually, retracting towards the sudden amount of sunlight as a blurry figure pulled open the shades to my window. I held my hand up, shading my eyesight from the blinding light. "Annabeth Chase! Just wait until your father hears about this! You are grounded, young lady. Do you hear me? G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D."

Eyes widening at the women's harsh, disoriented words, I sat up quickly.

Pain flashed through my quicker than lightning, making my arms buckle and tremble furiously.

Double Ow.

My composure buckled, groaning, as I collapsed back onto my comforter in my previous position. Why did I feel like this? Everything was spinning. My closet, the lamp in front of me, even the familiar figure in front of me who I could not place yet. I clenched my jaw, holding onto my pillow for dear life. I sniffed, and a revolting smell hit my nose. Dried puke was in a puddle on my white pillow. My eyes opened hesitantly again, and the room had ceased its spinning, much to my relief. I had never felt so unsure and impure before. What happened last night?

Did I...?

Sleep with someone?

But more importantly, where was I?

My grey eyes widened even bigger, if possible, trying to recall every little, descriptive detail to Drew's back to School party. Faces flashed against my pounding temples- Thalia's tear streaked face, Rachel's inconsiderate smile, Malcolm's worried expression. Piper's confusion and flirtation. And then Percy staring down at me, his forehead crinkled in that cute way whenever he's worried.

And then nothing.

Just darkness.

And then telling him Percy Orion Jackson that I was in love with him.

_The car bustled down the street, illuminating lights flickering above and me relishing every moment of it. I let out a loose giggle. Everything was spinning in a circle. But not in a nauseating way. Like I was on a marry-go-round that had yet to stop. My head was pressed up against something hard...something breathing. Something that radiated warmth. My eyes look up at Percy Jackson, and I let out a loud, hysterical giggle. The entire situation was just humorous...I couldn't quite place it. My mind felt muddled, like it had just been mixed by a spoon. But again, not in a bad way. _

_"What?" I hear a masculine voice ask from the front seat. My head tilts to the side, and I laugh even harder when I spot out the familiar features of Luke Castellan. Rival to Percy Jackson. "What's so funny, Annabeth?"_

_I open my mouth to answer, but Percy's voice cuts me off. "Don't answer that, Annie."_

_"WHYYYYYY?" I question, slapping his shoulder repeatedly. I see a crooked smile appear on his face at my actions, but it disappears turning into a flicker of annoyance. "Hehehe. Percy Jackson smiled!"_

_Luke turned around and gave me a smile, with an emotion that I couldn't place. All I knew was that it wasn't like Percy's warm butterflies that I got whenever he smiled. "I'm guessing that he doesn't smile a lot."_

_"Nope," I shake my head, like I ridiculous five year old who had just been rewarded a piece of candy. I had never felt so free. It felt like I was floating, like I had wings and all of the muscles had been opened to endless amounts of possibilities. No strict mother to keep me chained down, no split up family, no worrying about grades, about colleges. All that was there was a light, soft bubbly feeling in my stomach, telling me how good this felt. Of course, my subconscious mind was still there lecturing me- but whatever I was on managed to keep the thoughts detained. "Percy is allllllllll serious. Except when he flirts with girls." _

_"I'll bet," Luke continued, still speaking to me like I was a child. Which in this sense, I suppose I was. "But hopefully not with a pretty girl like you."_

_"Shut up, Castellan. Stop toying with her when she's not in her right mind." Percy snapped irritably, placing a hand on my cheek softly, pressing me against his chest tightly. Almost possessively, but there was a sense to protectiveness to it that I couldn't deny. His hoodie was wrapped tightly around me, like a blanket as I snuggled deeper into his chest._

_Percy's arm drew around me, pulling me closer if humanely possible._

_"Aw," Luke's blue eyes reflected through the interior rear view mirror. "Don't you two look like a happy couple."_

_I giggled, prying myself playfully away from Percy's arm. "PERCY JACKSON DOES NOT DATE! Are you stupidddddddddddddddddd? And anyways, we aren't a coupleeeeeeeeeeeee." _

_A loose laugh escaped Percy's lips, and Luke laughed along. His hand pulled away from the steering wheel, touching my curl gently. Percy's laughter ceased, and his hand shot out in an instant, his whole body going rigid and stiff beneath me._

_"Touch her again and I will fuck you up. Understand, Castellan?" Something churned in my stomach and I felt bile rising in my throat. Not at their conflict, but something different._

_"Percy..." I moaned in pain clutching my stomach tightly. Percy's gaze was diverted to me, as I felt my face go green, anger converting to worry. "I don't feel good." _

_"Shit," Luke complained. "Don't let her puke in my car. Do you know how expensive this is?"_

_Percy pulled me away, grabbing my locks and pushing it away from my face. His thumb brushed against my neck and cheeks in the process, causing me to gasp. "Percy...that feels goooood." _

_Percy's face went red, while Luke chuckled once again. "What are you two doing back there?" _

_"What do you think?" I croaked, as Percy handed me a paper bag. "I'mgoingtopuke!"_

_"Well don't puke all over my car." _

_At that moment, I felt it coming up and I managed to get most of it into the bag, the rest on the seat. _

_Percy held back my hair the whole time. _

_I didn't remember most of anything else. I remember struggling between being unconscious and subconscious. My head was leaning on his chest again, eyes heavy and almost shutting. The street lights seemed to glow brighter than ever as I moaned in pain. The fun was over. _

_"Its okay, Annabeth." Percy's voice. "You can sleep if you want to."_

_I shook my head, leaning tighter up against him. "It hurts to sleep." Bored again, I made up a quirky song. "Perccyyyyy, Percyyyyy, Jacksooooooon." Just repeating his name over and over to the 'It's a Small World' theme song, although I wasn't a very good singer. It just sounded like a mix of slurs, blending and molding together. _

_"Try, Wise Girl. You'll feel better." He eventually said, ending my singing. After a few moments, I had forgotten the words to my song altogether. I took his word for it, finally shutting my eyes and attempting to fall asleep. The key word? Attempt. I kept my eyes shut, but only because it subsided the pain to my throbbing headache._

_After a few minutes to listening to the air conditioning and feeling Percy's breathing body beneath me, the two began to talk. Half of me wished that I was resting on Luke's chest. He was just too perfect to be ignored. I wished that he would make a move on me, (maybe that was my drunken mind talking) but every time he even tried to do so, Percy stepped in. I shoved the thoughts away as they began to speak._

_"Is she asleep yet?" Luke's voice. I could tell that, even though I was basically seeing stars. _

_There was a pause, before Percy's comforting voice reappeared, protectiveness creeping into his voice. "Yes. Why?"_

_"Because I thought we could have a conversation without prying eyes. Or ears, in this manner." _

_There was another pregnant silence, and I could slice the tension with a knife. _

_"Sure," his voice was light again, but I could hear the edginess towards it. "Why not? What do you want to talk about?"_

_"How many virgins have you slept with so far?" Virgins? What were they talking about? My mind was muddled still, but it was beginning to slightly wear off. Percy Jackson loved to make bets with the upcoming threats to his position as school womanizer. _

_"How many have you slept with?"_

_I could practically picture Luke flashing him a grin. "Four. I've been taking it slow. I know that your mind has been captivated on a certain blonde girl." What blonde girl? Did he mean me? _

_No. That was impossible. Percy did not like me. _

_"Going easy on me?" Percy quipped sarcastically. Smart ass, I thought humorously. Then, he sighed. "None. I almost had Reyna."_

_A sliver of envy shot through me, my stomach twisting painfully._

_"I know," he said. "But you didn't. Saying this as an enemy- you need to get your head in the game." The car turned the corner and bumped up a driveway. It then parked, and a feeling of dread possessed me, although everything was too fuzzy to comprehend. A car door opened, and a breeze of cold air embraced me. I shivered against Percy, clinging to him. _

_"I'll be right back. I'm going to get Annabeth's mother. I doubt she'll want you at her doorstop." My eye shot open at the mention of my mother, and Percy's worried eyes found mine. The door shut, and he leaned me up a bit. _

_"Hey." He nudged my shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?"_

_I gave him an exaggerated smile, obviously still drunk. "I'll manage." _

_"Percy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you." His surprised face was all I saw before I pressed my lips against his.__ It was a small peck; quick and fast. And it left me wanting more. It left me yearning and aching for more of him. His lips were soft and warm, exactly how I imagined them to be. __It was my first kiss, though I felt childish to admit that._

_He was finally mine. His lips were molding perfectly together with mine, as if we were meant for each other. He was mine. Completely and utterly mine. He was finally letting me take ownership. But as the saying goes- ownership brings great responsibility. A responsibility that should be weighing heavily on my shoulders, resembling the weight of the sky if it wasn't for the dead panned fact that I was lost in his lips. His kiss. _

_He pulled away, shoving my arms roughly away. A giggle escaped my lips, but it died as soon as I saw the expression on Percy's face. It was pure anger. _

_"Annabeth," his voice was shaky, like he was restraining from doing something. "Go away before I say something I might regret" I blinked, unable to process this. I kissed him. Shouldn't he be happy that I kissed him? Shouldn't he be kissing me right now?_

_My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He let out a breath of air, running a hand irritably through his empery hair. "Look, Annabeth. You're drunk. You probably won't remember anything tomorrow. Just- look, here comes your mom." _

_I followed his eyesight but the alcohol or drugs were kicking in again, causing the car to swirl like a carnival ride. "Okay, Annabeth?"_

_"Okay, Percy," my voice came out slurred again. _

_He hesitated, like he was unsure of doing anything. Then, he kissed me on top of the head. "Goodnight Annabeth."_

_"Goo'night, Seaweed Brain," then I fell into my mother's arms and darkness embraced me. _

My breath got choked up in my throat, as I recalled the bittersweet memory. Percy's hardened face. No-enraged expression. He obviously didn't want me to say that. He obviously didn't love me back.

A flicker of pain shot through me.

What had I done?

"Oh, god. No, no, no, no, no!" I threw the covers off of me, baggy pants and a t-shirt wrapped comfortably around me. I frowned for a moment, studying it. When did that happen? I analyzed the room, seeing my frilly t-shirt and skinny jeans (Rachel's handiwork) lying crumpled on the floor. Everyone's sleeps over things were gone, disappeared out of absolutely no where, making the confusion in me heighten.

"Finally understood what happened?" My mother questioned in a taunting-sneering voice, placing her hands securely on her hips. I had never seen her this irate before and little things set her off. Her blonde eyebrows were narrowed, identical grey eyes fiery with anger and disapproval, stiff posture, hair frizzed. All the signs that a tornado was on its way. Storm Chasers better duck for cover- that Storm Chaser being me.

"I have to go-" I began to walk to the door. I had to find Percy. Had to explain that last night was just a mistake and nothing more.

I knew it was a lie.

"Go?" She just about shrieked. "Oh, no. You will sit your ass back down and exclaim to me what happened!"

"Mom..." I began, and then moaned from the light headedness. "I-It was stupid, okay? It was only a party for the seniors. Nothing else happened. I only drank punch."

I only drank punch.

Was I...drunk?

Hysterical laughter escaped through her plush, painted lips. "Just punch? Then explain to me, young lady how you are dead panned, pathetically drunk. Sitting _wasted _right in front of me? The nerve of you!" I winced as her strung sentences got louder, pulsing against my ears, making my head pound and the room spin again. I wanted to tell her to calm down, but I decided it was best to remain silent and take what was coming. No, I wanted to bolt out of this house and go find Percy. "Do you have no pride for me? For this family? Imagine if this gets around school? Around the town? My entire reputation...ruined! You cannot afford to screw up, Annabeth! Was it Percy Jackson who turned you around0? Have you begun to hang around _him_ again? He's the one who brought you home, along with Luke Castellan. Luke is a fine, young lad but if Percy is converting Luke over to his side...is it that Grace girl? The Goth one? Is she making you behave like this? Oh, no! No more friends or even acquaintances for that matter, unless it's under my approval. You will not ruin my reputation, Annabeth Rose Chase!" Her finger was darting around in my face, making my eyesight even blurrier if that was possible.

"Your reputation?" I quipped hotly, before even rethinking my words, before even managing to acknowledge the snippets of insults flying out of my mouth faster than Percy Jackson could get a girl into bed. "This isn't about you. This is about me. It's my life, not yours. Stop trying to make up for your mistakes through me."

She scoffed as if that was the most ludicrous thing in the world. "Stop with the dramatics, Annabeth. This is the hangover and wild hormones talking." She grabbed my clothes from the ground, bundling them up in her arms as if it was a new born baby. Fumbling with my jeans, before shooting them a look of disgust. Her grey eyes were still narrowed in on my outfit, as if it wasn't proper enough for you. "Once you are ready to treat me with a sliver with respect you can come downstairs, apologize to me, then call your father and apologize to him."

"What?" I questioned incredulously, my grey eyes widening with surprise. "You told dad?"

"I did. As much as it kills me to say, he's you and Malcolm's father. He deserves to know what's going on in your life, although that may not constitute to mine."

I desperately tried to keep the conversation alive, trying to wriggle out of the mess I had just made. I didn't regret last night. It was the first time in my life I didn't feel like I was tied together with a rope, the first time I didn't have to look over my shoulder to see the error of my ways because my mother always corrected it and lectured me. For the first time ever- I was free. Physically and mentally. No one could ever stop me. Nothing could touch me. I. Was. Free. I wasn't chained up in the shackles of my parent's divorce. I had somehow managed to dig my wrists away and escape.

As if reading my mind Athena stated, "you need to deicide something, Annabeth. Whether or not you want to be free or you want to be safe. Because you can't have both."

With those words of wisdom, she stormed out of the room, shooting me one last look of sternness before exiting the room and slamming the door loudly for good measure. My hands crept to my knees and I brought them up to my chest, before slowly rocking back and forth, thinking. I felt some tears creep at the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them away as best I could, trying to motivate myself onto better things to divert my attention to.

The rejection from Percy...hurt. Even though I knew that most probably didn't mean anything. I was drunk, even though I don't remember ever bringing alcohol to my lips. Maybe someone spiked the punch. My head tilted in confirmation. The Stoll Brothers, most likely.

My phone buzzed to the side of me, and my heart leaped as a familiar boy with sea green eyes took over my mind.

However, when I saw the caller ID, I sighed with relief and disappointment.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey!" Rachel's cheery voice rang out loudly, so piercing that I had to hold the phone away from my ear. Despite my headache, I managed to smile. "I hope your hangover is okay, hun. I should've been watching how much you drank. Anyways...how'd it go with your mom?"

I ran a hand through my thoroughly tangled blonde mess of curls. "Don't even remind me. I'm grounded seemingly for life."

"Aw, that sucks." Funny. She didn't sound sympathetic. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what, Annabeth?"

I rolled my eyes, but the smile on my lips was permanent from her enthusiasm. "What, Rach?"

"Ethan Nakamura just asked me out! Can you believe it? Percy is going to be totally jealous!" I frowned, glad that she wasn't here to notice my external discomfort.

"I don't know, Rachel. You just got your heart broken by Percy. I don't want you getting hurt again."

There was a large pause, and I froze for fear of saying the wrong thing. I heard her scoff from the end of the other line. "Oh, I see how it is." It came out like a disgusted, agitated sneer and I cringed from the traces of downright cruelty in her voice. "First you like my Ex, and then you like the next boy who asks me out! Annabeth, sweetie, don't be so insecure."

The amusing thing was is that she was drawing out this conversation because of _her_ own insecurities.

"I'm not being insecure Rachel. You're my friend and I would never try and take a boyfriend from you."

Another sharp silence that made my stomach do flips. Thalia had already walked out on me. I couldn't lose another friend, not that I was writing Thalia off as a lost cause. I would go talk to her soon; find out what was bothering her.

Finally Rachel huffed in defeat. "I know, girlie. I'm sorry for being so snapping. I've been agitated lately."

"Its okay, Rachel. I understand." I glanced wearily at my door. "And I've got to run. If I'm grounded it means no cell phone privileges." I could practically see her nose twitch rebelliously, making her freckles dance.

"Alright. See you soon, hun."

"Bye, Rach." I hung up the phone, leaning up against the wall.

It felt so amazing last night- like a small child on the night before Christmas, the excitement bubbling in my stomach. So why did I feel so horrible and guilty the next day? I sank lower into the small cradle I built for myself, pulling the blanket up and wrapping it around my legs, warming me slightly. I felt the guilt clawing away at me, making my stomach tug around. I felt conscience-stricken, but I knew I didn't contrite getting drunk. I had never been drunk before, so I could speculate it into a learning experience for me. That certainly wasn't how my mother viewed it, but that's how I would.

A nauseating feeling that spread through me made me practically jolt out of my thoughts, as alarm flashed through me.

I felt something churn in my stomach, and felt sweat glisten across my forehead. "No!" I don't know who the protest was to, my stomach or me. I couldn't vomit- not in my bed. I climbed up, racing across the hall to the bathroom, despite my heavy headache.

Bumping into my brother's shoulder, I pushed the door open, slammed it tightly shut and knelt down next to the toilet. The repulsive puke came out soon enough.

There was a knock at the door, but I wasn't quite finished.

The door opened without my say so, obviously. "Hey, sis." Malcolm walked in; his blonde curls messily to the side, a crooked grin on his face. His uniform was on, making my eyebrows pull together. "How are you feeling, Annie?"

"Like rainbows and ponies," I snapped after I was finished, but I still remained in the same position. "How do you think I'm feeling genius?"

Malcolm shrugged, but he was still grinning from ear to ear. "You know there's a good remedy for a massive hangover."

This perked my attention, "really, what?"

"It's a greasy pork sandwich served on a dirty astray."

His sentence caused my stomach to lurch and flip, as I gripped the side of the toilet seat so hard that my knuckles turned white. "Ugh, I hate you!" **(A/N: Okay, I might've stolen those lines from the show Supernatural. Oh, well. xD)**

After I was done, I stood up shakily, my knees trembling.

"Why are you wearing your uniform? It's only Monday." I quipped, as I made my way over to the sink, wiping my mouth with a paper towel.

"Actually," he stated, amusement gleaming in his lively grey eyes. "It's Tuesday night." My mouth dropped open, beginning to stammer excuses.

"B-but the party- it was Monday night." Malcolm chuckled as hysteria passed through me. His tie was loosely stretched, hanging sloppily onto his blue vest. Goode High School's colors were blue and grey, clashing with his eyes making them stand out more than usual. We were allowed to wear our normal clothes for the first few days of school, then we were forced to switch back to our daily uniform. I didn't mind the uniform- I thought it made me look proper and act maturely.

"Yeah," he leaned off the door post, stepping in confidently and patting me on the back. "A hangover can do that to you. So, do you remember anything from last night?"

"No. Not really."

He let out a loose laugh, although now it sounded strained. "Good."

"Why is that a good thing?" I questioned earnestly.

"Because you did and said a bunch of... err, wild things. I wouldn't worry about it, though. But, I never would've guessed that you were that kind of drunk."

Was he referring to how I told Percy Jackson that I loved him?

I scowled at him. "I wasn't that bad, was I? Did I...do something?"

He shook his head, signaling a no. "Obviously not or else I wouldn't be talking to you like this. Basically Percy called me and told me that he was driving you home. I was busy dealing with Thalia."

I nodded curtly, taking this entire newly learned information in. "I do remember snippets of Percy."

He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Of course you do."

I glared at him. "Enough of that talk. I don't 'love' Percy Jackson, you lovesick idiot."

Liar. My subconscious lectured. If I didn't love Percy, why did I confess to him that I did?

It was just the alcohol talking I stated, trying my best to push the thought out of my head. And even if I did love Percy Jackson...well, I would never do something with it. He would just break my heart like all the other girls who have attempted to change him, as he so pointedly stated to me when I questioned him about it. There was no way in hell I was going to let him play with me.

His rejection still hurt. More than I would've thought.

"Annabeth." His grin smiled, and I turned to face him. "When I said that you were in love with Percy Jackson, I never meant for you to tell him."

"W-what? What are you talking about?" I ask, desperate to play dumb, desperate to not admit to defeat.

He didn't speak after that, but I saw him through the mirror. Arms crossed tightly across his chest, eyebrows raised

"How's Thalia?" I spoke the words vastly, knowing that I had a fierce gleam in my eye. I only vaguely remembered her breakdown. Malcolm's jaw hardened and his arms pulled across his chest. I could feel protectiveness radiating off of him, practically glowering at me.

"Who's asking?"

Okay, that struck a nerve. I was just about to climb up when I registered that I probably shouldn't.

"Her best friend," I snarled through my clenched teeth.

"Says the person who didn't even try and help her." My hands balled tightly into fists at my side, and I said in a shaky voice, "don't you dare say that to me. I'm Thalia's best friend, and don't you tell me otherwise. What makes you her personal body guard?"

He rolled his eyes in irritation, but I noticed his expression soften ever so slightly. "Since you've become more busy worrying about Percy Jackson than her."

"And why do you care?" I snapped, growing exasperated.

"Because I'm in love with her."

. . .

**Third Person P.O.V:**

It was supposed to be special.

The brunette tugged on her clothes completely emotionlessly. Her usually vast, bright eyes were dark now, screaming all the emotions that raged on inside of her. Anger, remorse, regret, betrayal. Only she wasn't the one who got betrayed.

She was the betrayer.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It's not like she intentionally wanted it to. She didn't wake up one morning and think 'hey, maybe today I should sleep with Percy Jackson today!' It just happened. They were making out, then one thing led to another. She knew she shouldn't even crushed on him. She was just hanging out at the party, following Rachel around like a lost puppy because Annabeth had left- completely drunk, with Percy Jackson. She couldn't help but feel envious. She had a crush on the womanizer from the moment she saw him at school, then one fateful decision of checking on her hair in the bathroom caused her to run into Annabeth Chase.

If not for Annabeth, Percy would've given her the tour, and maybe they wouldn't been together. She slid on her shirt, scowling at her own ignorance. It wasn't Annabeth's fault, and even if it was, it was probably for the better. She had saved her from doing something she might regret.

Turns out that jealousy and alcohol don't mix well together.

After an hour of just drinking and watching "Thirty Seconds in Heaven" go on with Katie and Travis, (they exited the closet, but Travis wasn't covered in hickies. More like a black eye) she decided to go do something to keep herself entertained.

And she had run smack into the expert entertainer himself.

He was drunk- that part was obvious. His eyes looked red from crying, but he was Percy Jackson. He didn't, no _couldn't_ cry.

One night can change your viewpoint a lot.

It turns out Percy Jackson wasn't some God she had viewed him to be. He was just a teenager- a confused, hurt, hormonal boy who had good looks and a charming smile. It was too late to reconsider, though. Her virginity was gone, stolen away from her.

Perhaps not stolen- she had fully participated. It still felt that way. She felt vulnerable; naked. And this time it wasn't from the lack of clothing.

It had felt good, sure. No, it had felt amazing. But now it was over, and the mistakes from last night were finally settling in like a razor blade to her arm.

"That was a mistake," Percy said the words bluntly, reading her mind. Still, his words felt like a bee sting. She hadn't expected him to feel regret, after all Percy Jackson never does.

"Yeah," she shuffled on her pants, closing her eyes momentarily allowing the pain to sink in. "It was." She stormed away from him, grabbing her duffle bag of clothes from the side. They were still in Drew's house, as were most passed out teenagers. School had already started, and she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to go to school. She couldn't face Annabeth.

No matter how many times Annabeth denied her love for Percy Orion Jackson, she knew it was true.

No matter how many times Percy slept with girls, he was in love with Annabeth.

Would anyone ever love her? Would she ever find the right guy? The one who stayed there in the morning? The one who wouldn't just have sex with her and then move on? But she couldn't blame Percy for this. He had done fifty percent of the work, the other fifty- well, that was on her. Still, it felt like she was carrying more than just half.

"Piper- wait." Percy's crestfallen voice froze her. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal, she reminded herself. That was a lie, but she kept repeating the words in her head. It was just losing your virginity. She should be thankful that it was to Percy Jackson. He was experienced; he knew just how to make her like sex. But deep down she knew that it was a mistake. A very big, unrepairable mistake.

Her father's words echoed in her mind, _"some mistakes can be fixed, Piper, but others can't."_ She had never recognized his wisdom until now.

"Its okay, Percy."

"No, it's not. I took advantage of you."

"No," she said softly. "You didn't. I wanted this."

She turned around to see a shirtless Percy Jackson, and although all the lights were out, she could still see the pain swimming in his sea green eyes.

"That's the problem, Piper. I didn't."

"S'okay." She repeated, antsy to leave. She just wanted to go home, take a shower, and fall into an inescapable sleep. Or move back to her old school. It was safe there. No Percy Jacksons around to lure her into temptation. "I got to go, okay? I'll see you around."

"And Piper?" His voice broke.

She turned around to face him, eagerly listening.

"Don't tell Annabeth."

**A/N: *dodges spears and pitchforks* Okay, I know all of you want to kill me now. But this is not- I repeat- not a Percy/Piper story. In honesty, I was planning on doing this all along. There had to be something to hurt Annabeth enough to make her go through with the bet. In case you didn't realize, I LOVE writing Rachel's character in this. She's probably my favorite character to write about. The next chapter will be up ASAP (sorry for the ten days long wait). The only reason this chapter was so long is that I found it difficult to write.**

**Okay, so this is irrelevant to fanfiction but I just thought I'd share my stupidity with boys. I'm really flustered around guys and I don't know how to talk to them without my face turning bright red. So anyways, I went to this Disco party for my school and we had to play this game with straws. It meant that your face had to be really close to the other person to slide the CD over to the next. When it was my turn the boy I liked and I got paired up. I poked him in the eye with the straw. O.o. I guess I left an impression. **

**And people, if you're going to give me constructive criticism can you please tell me something good you liked about the story, too? Not trying to be bitchy here, it's just nice to receive a review that does point out some flaws and point out some excels.**

**Thank you guys so much! We're now up to three hundred reviews and three hundred followers! I love all of you! *Dora the explorer voice* I just want to give you all a BIG HUG! Jk, that would be creeperish. Review people! Until next time! **


	10. Save Me I'm Lost

**PLAYING THE PLAYER:  
Percy's P.O.V:**

* * *

_**"Wait, I'm wrong. Should've done better than this. Please, I'll be strong. I'm finding it hard to resist. So show me what I'm looking for. Save me, I'm lost. Oh Lord I've been waiting for you; I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused. So show me what I'm looking for. So show me what I'm looking for."- Show me what I'm Looking For, Caroline Liar. **_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**Percy's P.O.V: **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Damn it!" My cousin Nico screamed as the familiar bleep of the video games ringed out. I rolled my eyes as I beat him once again. We were sitting in my apartment playing Black Ops, one of Nico's many favorites. Now, don't get me wrong, I enjoyed playing video games. I just wasn't as obsessed with them as most teenage boys like Nico.

The only reason I was playing them was to take my mind off of...certain things that made my heart wrench with guilt.

Jason Grace, Thalia's distant brother was too my left on the couch. He was in college at Columbia, but had a week off and decided to come visit us. He was blessed with blonde, golden hair which resembled ferns and piercing blue eyes. Nico was a few months younger than me, while Jason was an entire year older than me, making him the eldest cousin.

"Language, Nico." My mother chastised gently, reprimanding him. Still, an amused smile was on her face as she continued onto the kitchen to finish making her signature blue cookies for us. She adored Nico, and I still couldn't quite figure out how he managed to make himself so 'puppy love' cute. Ever since Bianca died he spent more and more time with us. Mom's idea of course. She had the paranoid, heart wrenching idea in her head that he would become depressed and suicidal if not for the comfort of others. Specifically a motherly figure. His father Hades mostly ignored him, and his mother Maria died from Cancer when she was younger, resulting in my mother becoming his second mom. She would hug him, make him cookies, and buy him gifts. And of course when Sally wasn't looking, he'd send a smug little smile into my gaze. Teasingly, though. Not intentional; I knew he enjoyed the attention. He deserved it more than me, anyway.

My mom was the best person in the world, to Nico and me at least. Her full name was Sally Alyssa Jackson and she was everything to me. She was the one person who I knew would never leave me, the one person who I trusted completely. She was in her forties, but her kindness and beauty towards people over passed all that. Unlike me, she had long brown hair and soft blue eyes. And as much as I trusted her, I didn't confess to her about the incident between Piper and I. Between Annabeth and me.

I'm almost positively sure that she would have skilled, meaningful advice to share, but I wasn't looking for that. I was searching for a way to avoid it all. Dodge away from Piper tomorrow, like I had done today.

Annabeth still wasn't at school.

I was getting...worried.

It was tempting to call her, just a few movements and my concern would dissipate, but if Athena picked up the phone she would take it out on Annabeth. I remembered distinctly how Athena's personality was, and she wasn't exactly 'best mother of the year.' And even bigger than that, how could I even face Annabeth? There was no reason to be scared to see her again and yet I was.

"Hey, Percy?" Jason quipped carefully, almost like he was afraid to finish his sentence. "Are you...okay, buddy? You seem a little out of it."

I shook my head, a soft, disbelieving smile on my face. I was far from okay. I had taken advantage of Piper, but I don't know why I was so upset over it. Maybe it was because she was Annabeth's friend? No, that couldn't be it because I had slept with Silena before.

It was the reason I decided to sleep with her.

It wasn't like my other pointless flings that I had with random girls because the only cause to sleeping with them was the pleasure and forgetfulness of sex. With Piper? It was to forget about Annabeth. I was confused at her confession. And even though she was drunk, I could hear sincerity behind it.

She couldn't love me.

Because I wouldn't allow it.

I had made sure of it years ago when I started ignoring her in Middle School. After Gabe had made those repulsive, booming comments about her. I couldn't let his, disgusting daydreams become reality.

So regretfully, I had cut off all sources to Thalia and Annabeth- my best friends. They meant everything to me, and they were so different. Thalia, with her blue died hair and spiked chokers, and Annabeth, with her blonde curls, books and cardigans. Thalia had called for a while, texted, asked mom where the hell was I and eventually stopped. Annabeth didn't- and I knew that I would have to hurt her. I would have to hurt her enough to get her to go away.

It was the hardest thing that I ever had to do.

It was the most heart-wrenching, difficult thing when I watched her walk out that door.

. . .

I don't have a dad.

I have Gabe, but I doubt he qualifies as a fatherly figure.

He was off at a business trip, thankfully, leaving the house to Sally and me for a couple of days. It was pure bliss without him around. The apartment was squeaky clean, although I knew when Gabe walked through the door that would change. It was like a removable heaven. One minute we were happy, and then the next, we weren't.

I always had to be on guard. Forget water torture- this was torturing enough.

I was on the verge of responding, but Nico beat me to it.

"Yeah." Nico agreed, but he didn't look up from the TV screen, his fingers rapidly hitting the control buttons. "You look worried. Everything okay? Is it about the incident with Thalia?"

Jason froze, his jaw hardening. "What 'incident' with my _little _sister?" Protectiveness settled into his voice, and I knew what assimilation was playing through his mind. I would never do something like that to Thalia. It was kind of incest anyway, right? It was the first time I had viewed it like that, and it thoroughly disgusted me. Not Thalia, but the concept of it. I always viewed Thalia like my little sister, too, even though we didn't have the best relationship in the world.

My relationship with Annabeth was far different. I was protective of her, just like Thalia. But it contrasted with my brotherly feelings towards her. I didn't-couldn't- picture Annabeth as my little sister. I looked at her like my best friend...or maybe something more.

Ever since Annabeth had said those three little words, I found myself becoming more and more confused with the idea of it. Did I love her, too?

Yes. I was in love with her. No matter how many times I tried to deny it, I would have to accept it sooner or later.

But I could never be with her. I didn't deserve her, and sooner or later, Gabe would find out. He was like a snake, striking at the absolute perfect moment. And I couldn't risk that. The only reason I haven't called the police on him yet is because we'd have nowhere else to go. He didn't allow Sally to get a job, for the reason of her saving up money and getting away from me.

We couldn't run, either. He would find us. Gabe always used to say that he had 'friends in high places' and I didn't doubt it.

I would never return the feelings to Annabeth. Even if I hurt her, I would never do that.

"Percy?" Jason repeated, his blue eyes darkening. "What's going on?"

Shit. It had completely slipped my mind to tell Jason about Thalia's edgy state last night. I guess I had just assumed that she had already told her brother.

I let out an immense sigh, ignoring the hints of accusation laced among his voice. I then sent a lingering look at the kitchen, lowering my voice so my mother wouldn't catch snippets of our troubled conversation. She was already angry with me enough about getting wasted at the part, but dismissed it. She knew what my lifestyle was. "Thalia got drunk last night. Hammered. She was crying and a mess, throwing beer bottles everywhere."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed, like he was thinking hard. His lips twisted, almost realizing something.

"Don't be mad at her," I defended quickly, trying to save Thalia from this unwanted attention. "She wasn't in her right mind. Malcolm and Nico drove her home, around the time that you weren't home."

Jason muttered something under his breath, something that I couldn't catch. Then, his voice quickened. "I got to go guys."

Nico gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, as he paused the game. "Go easy on her, man. We all make mistakes."

"Only some mistakes are worse than others."

Jason and Nico eyed me carefully, startled by my words. I shook my head, knowing that I wasn't referring to the Thalia incident. "Never mind. Call me later?"

"Definitely." Jason tugged on his hoodie, before hauling his bag on. My mom just happened to walk into the living room, disappointment shimmering in her eyes.

"Leaving so soon, Jason?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Aunt Sally. There's just some family issues that I need to take care of." She smiled proudly at him, before wrapping her arms around him tightly. Jason was taller than all of us, at the striking height of six ft two, making him look like a giant compared to my mom.

Sally placed a gentle hand on his hair, before pulling away. "You're growing up so fast, Jason. It seemed like only yesterday that you were running around in your diapers while your mother was trying to catch you."

Jason blushed at her words, while Nico held back a snicker. I just frowned, vaguely remembering a time when it was simple. We were drunk on childhood innocence, ignorant to the cruel world that we were going to face in the cruel world. Unknowingly taking our life for granted. Once upon a time...it was okay. Just okay. We were all still innocent. Now, we were far from innocent.

"Bye, Aunt Sally. Love you." Jason said before stepping out the door, throwing a sloppy wave from behind him. The door shut with a gentle click, and mom smiled thoughtfully.

"You see how grown up he is, Percy? That'll be you in a year. My little baby- all grown up."

"Mom!" I complained, rolling my eyes.

She held up her hands in surrender, laughing quietly, while Nico didn't bother to have the decency to stifle his laughter. "Okay, okay. Do you boys want any cookies?"

Nico nodded his head eagerly, while I merely just shrugged. Every day I would be dying to eat my mother's blue dyed, chocolate chip cookies. That tradition had started around five years ago, when Gabe commanded- no forced my mother to make him cookies, while reprimanding the fact that he hated the color blue. Sally despised him as much as I did, but I could never get over the fact that she had stayed with him. Even when he beat me. Even when he beat her. I couldn't fight back- he was stronger than me. And most times, it was an uneven, unfair fight.

She gave me a worried, concerned look, her blue eyes flitting to me to Nico. I shrunk under her gaze, thinking of how disappointed she'd be in me if she knew what I did. My stomach twisted with guilt, leaving me breathless and completely vulnerable.

What was happening to me? Why did I feel this way?

I couldn't feel this way- no, Percy Jackson didn't. I couldn't love Annabeth. No matter how much feelings I had for her, it couldn't happy.

It was nearly impossible- for I was free falling towards her with no means to cease.

And then I had gone and slept with Piper, just to take my mind off of her. Partially, it was because I was drunk, but that was no excuse.

To no avail, either. I had sex with Piper, and had pictured Annabeth the entire time. I imagined it was Annabeth when I kissed her throat. I pictured Annabeth when my hands claimed her. I imagined Annabeth's curls instead of Piper's silky hair.

What made me guiltier was that I didn't give a shit for Piper.

It was Annabeth- it was always fucking Annabeth. She had gotten under my skin, and no matter how hard I scratched and itched, I couldn't pry her away.

"Percy?" She quipped quickly, handing Nico a plate full of cookies. "Can I speak to you?" She jerked her head, motioning towards the kitchen. "In private?"

I scowled, but obliged, sending Nico an apologetic look. He looked like he couldn't care less; completely oblivious to what was happening, just stuffing his emo face full of cookies.

We went to the kitchen, and I raised my eyebrows. "What's up?"

"_What's up_?" Her hands fell upon her hips, wiping the blue colored flour on her apron. "I think you know what's up."

I swear, my heart stopped beating for a moment. How could she have known what happened? Did Nico or Jason find out and tell her?

I decided to play dumb. Despite how much trust I held to my mother, I didn't tell her about my social life or sex life at school, even though she figuraly knew what I was up to. I knew she was trying to be supportive, but her morals taught her the opposite way. I always attempted to be oblivious to her sorrow filled stares that she threw at him, resembling Annabeth and Thalia's. I knew that she didn't approve of what I was doing; didn't agree with it. But my mom knew better than try and stop me, knowing that she wouldn't succeed. It would only make the situation worse than it already was. She was taught that men should treat women with respect. And I was a womanizer. It wasn't like I was unaware of that. I wanted to have sex. Alcoholics have their beer, drug addicts have their drugs, and womanizers have their sex. That was just the way it worked.

The real reason I had sex was to hide the pain. It was easier that way.

But Annabeth saw right through my facade.

"Um, no, mom. I don't know." I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets, trying to avoid her gaze. Her expression softened.

"Percy, if there's something that you need to talk to me about-"

"There isn't, mom!" I cut her off, perhaps a bit too harshly. A flicker of hurt flashed across her face, and I chewed on the inside of my lip guiltily. "I mean, sorry. I've just got a lot on my plate right now. With Chiron and my tutor, senior year, and colleges."

My mom engulfed me in a hug, making me instantly feel better and worse at the same time. "Oh, my poor baby. Everything will turn out okay. Don't stress too much, it'll make things worse. And I'm sorry about Chiron just appearing in your class; that must've been a huge bomb to drop on you. I should've told you first, but Gabe..."

I pushed her away gently, trying to smile. I'm certain that it came out like a grimace. "Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

It wasn't about Chiron or college.

It was about Annabeth.

. . .

"Have a seat, Percy," Chiron instructed as I plopped down on the farthest couch before he even could finish his sentence.

"Do you need to say that every session?" I quipped, eyebrows raised. "I think I've fucking got it down by now."

Chiron smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth twitching up. "You are a smart boy, Percy. Of course, in the wrong ways."

I felt my fist clench and unclench under the coffee table, hoping to restrain my anger. He knew just how to push my buttons- just like Annabeth, only this was intentional. Whenever I questioned him about it, he just responded vaguely by saying that it was helping my 'healing process' or whatnot. Needless to say, he brought the best out of me and the worst.

"Are you here to lecture me? Or are we going to do something productive today?" Chiron gave me a questioning look, his hands stroking his beard in a wise, positional way.

"You haven't stopped seeing Annabeth, have you?" I felt my heart quicken. Damnit! What was wrong with me?

I shrugged, not responding. "Percy..."

"So what if I have? So what if I haven't? What difference does it make?"

Chiron folded his hands in his lap, giving me a look of adult conception that almost made me shiver in my seat. I would never give him that satisfaction, though. "The difference means everything. I've noticed in every recent session that you've been much happier. Content, even. And this is because of Annabeth. Tell me Percy, am I wrong?"

My jaw felt like it was sewn shut, so I couldn't speak.

"I see. Percy, you can't stop seeing Annabeth. I feel that she's a good influence on you. How many girls have you slept with in the course of a couple days?"

I felt my shoulders stiffen. It was none of his business how many girls I had sex with! But deep down I knew that wasn't the real reason that I was getting angry. I was irate because the question reminded me of Piper, which then led me back to Annabeth...

"One," I spat out through my teeth.

"Only one? That's improvement Percy."

I felt my eyebrows furrow together, an angry frown forming on my face. "How does my sex life tie in with all the abuse that Gabe brings to me? How is Annabeth incorporated into this mess?"

Chiron cut me off, making me even more pissed. I suppose it was Mr. Brunner who made me angry; it was the concept of therapy. I was forced to face problems when I was already distingue with avoiding them. It was frustrating and heart wrenching. I would much rather just ignore my problems and pretend that they never happened.

"Everything has to do with everything, Percy. Every little single thing you do matters. Because then those connections have connections, and eventually lead us back to a problem or trouble that you had in life. Gabe is the cause, and the womanizer Percy is the effect."

My patronized scowl morphed into a straight line as I took all of this in. It did make at least some subtle form of sense. Still, therapy was hard. It made you admit things that you didn't want to talk about; things that you wanted to erase from your mind completely. And if I'm being honest here, Chiron is a bit of a smart ass.

So, I guess we're somewhat similar.

"I guess that's true," I managed to say; my thoughts rushing back to Piper. I had already apologized at the party, but the way she responded...she was hollow.

Just like me.

Had I really just ruined someone's life, just like I ruined my own?

"Percy?" Chiron's voice sounded disoriented, almost as if I was underwater hearing him. "You look...troubled."

I sighed, deciding that it was better to confess to someone, or else I would eventually end up exploding on someone who didn't deserve to carry my pain. Like Annabeth.

"I slept with Piper." The words came out in a rush, because I knew that if I didn't say it now, I wouldn't.

"Piper Mclean? The new girl?" I nodded emotionlessly. Jason and Nico were a good distraction from what events had occurred previously, as was my mom, forcing me to put on a face. I felt guilty for sleeping with someone. That never happened before, although I wasn't remorseful for that reason.

"I'm confused," he sighed. "How are you upset about this? You have sex all the time."

"I know," I said heatedly, placing my head in my hands. My empery, black hair fell to my fingertips. "That's the entire point- the problem. I am upset about it and I don't know why. I'm beginning to think it was because of Annabeth- she's starting to make me want to be good. To change."

"That's a good thing, Percy. Change is a good thing-"

"NO!" I yelled, my voice cracking and seemingly breaking. "It's not a good thing. It's a very, very bad thing!"

"And why is that?"

I swallowed roughly, clenching my teeth together. "I think our time is up, Chiron."

"Percy-"

I slammed the door behind me.

I wouldn't tell Chiron, I wouldn't tell my mom, and I wouldn't tell Annabeth.

I would keep it to myself.

Forever if I have to.

. . .

**Thalia's P.O.V: **

I tugged at my uniform skirt, walking quickly into the house and locking the door behind me. Only then did I let my tears begin to spill.

It was so wrong.

So very wrong.

I felt my hands beginning to tremble for what seemed like the hundredth time today. I took an agonizingly long gaze at the refrigerator to the side of me, which reflected back at me. My spiky hair was sticking up in all different directions. Eyes were red and bloodshot, while the dark lines underneath my eyes taunted me. I took a sip at my coffee quickly, breaking my gaze. Everything was going wrong. _Everything._

And to make matters worse, I had been in idiot in front of all my friends. Everyone who was dear to me, everyone I needed. And...Malcolm. What would he think of me if he had knowledge to my little secret? I tightened my grip on my jacket, wrapping it firmly around me. I could never tell Malcolm. Never tell Luke. Never tell anyone.

I would just wait for them to find out.

I poured some coffee from the container, throwing my back pack to the ground on the side of me.

"I hate my life," I whispered unmasked, dumping my coffee down the sink. I had never really liked coffee, it was too bare. Too bitter for my taste, even with the seemingly pounds of small, white sugar into it. Stacks of dirty plates were beginning to build up on the counter, newly attracting flies. My nose crinkled in disgust, as I placed my cup in the sink, trying to remain oblivious to the clutter. "I HATE my life." My eyes flickered up to the ceiling, as if I was talking to someone, waiting for a response.

I grabbed my purse to the side of me, ready to dial Jason's phone number. I frantically wiped at the tears that were spilling down my lightly freckled face. I was Thalia Grace. And Thalia Grace does not cry, nor show any signs of weakness.

**TEN MISSED CALLS FROM ANNABETH CHASE.**

I cringed, like I was being slapped. I wanted to talk to her, confess everything in maximum detail to her, but I just couldn't do that. I opened up the voicemails.

**Thalia, are you okay? You're my friend. My best friend. Just, call me okay? Tell me what's going on. Call me back, bye. **

**Please call me, Thals. Don't wait too long. We need to talk about what happened last night. I care about you Thalia, and that doesn't intertwine with Rachel. I'm sorry about what happened at the sleepover- just talk to me. Please. Call me back. I love you, girl. Bye.**

**I don't care what you did or didn't do. If you killed someone, I'd help you bury the body for all it's worth. You can tell me anything, okay? I just want you to know that. Don't wait too long, call me. Okay, bye. **

I hit end before it could go onto the next message. Annabeth hadn't been in school today, probably from how hammered she got last night. Luke had told me, slightly amused. Luke and I were getting closer, which was one thing that was true.

But then there was Malcolm and his stupid girlfriend Hylla, and our one night stand together. Annabeth would hate me.

My bottom lip quivered as I typed in the keypad, and then pressed it to my ear. I cleared my throat when the familiar sound of my brother spoke.

His voice sounded groggy, like he had been sleeping. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jase. It's Thalia. Did you get that...thing?"

I could just picture him rolling his eyes. Not many people knew about Jason, my twin brother who lived on the other side of New York attending Columbia. He had skipped a grade (much to my disbelief) and had started college a year sooner than me.

"Yes, Thalia. And we still need to talk- face to face. Nico and Percy just informed me about the incident that happened last night."

I scowled in disbelief. _Traitors_.

"Good," I supplied, running a hand through my choppy hair. That at least saved me from exclaiming it to him when he returned to home. "What do you think about the other _thing_?"

He hesitated, his voice catching. "I think that whatever happens, happens. You have to just take it day by day if it's true."

I nodded, then realized that he couldn't see me. "Um, yeah. I really hope I'm not...you know." I felt more tears fill my eyes, and I swallowed the burning sensation in my eyes. "Anyways, just hurry over here."

"Thalia? Listen to me. You're going to be fine." Funny. That's exactly what Percy had told me the night before.

"Bye, Jason," was all I could respond with without bursting into frustrated, horrified tears. Hanging up the phone, I plopped into a chair placing my head in my hands holding back the resurfacing sobs that didn't help my piercing headache.

My stomach twisted at the mention of being drunk.

There was a sick, twisted part of me that hoped the alcohol had hurt it. The other part of me hoped with all I had that it didn't.

I had a small hangover, but it was nothing that Tylenol and a cup of Joe could fix.

But my real problem?

Nothing and no one could fix that.

I was pregnant.

And I didn't know who the father was.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, probably my worst chapter EVER! So sorry about that. I just hated writing it. I know it's because I really, really wanted to write in Annabeth's perspective for this chapter, but I needed a filler chapter to give background on Percy's life.**

**Sorry about how long it took me to update. School's been a pain in my behind and my mother is driving me insane! Anyways, my friend was reading all my stories ,"man, they must all think that you have some serious issues." So, NO! I am not anorexic, or a abused, or have a mental disorder, or depressed. I just like dwelling into darker topics. It's just impossible for me to write a happy story. **

**By the way, have any of you read LostRelic's work?! One of my favorite author's ever! The stories are so meaningful and well-written. And LostRelic is a dude, so that makes me happy because the majority of fanfiction writers write all these cliche Percabeth stories (Including me) and LostRelic just blows my mind with his uniqueness! Check him out if you have the chance! **

**Just a quick note: I'm not feeling fanfiction that much anymore. I used to be obsessed with it, but now I'm kind of leaning back towards some of my original stories. Don't worry! I'm not quitting any of my stories, just saying that I'll be making a fictionpress account soon. **

**And onto a happier note: Last chapter we got forty reviews! Squeeeee! We were getting so close to forty (38 reviews, 35 reviews) and then bam we got forty! I love you guys so much! **

**I know I didn't ever set review goals before, but I'm going to set one for this chapter. Do you think we can get up to four hundred reviews? Not that I'm complaining, just really want to see us reach four hundred! xD I mean, think about it like this- this story has three hundred thirty followers. (YAY!) If forty of the followers review then we'll make it to four hundred. **

**Review Goal: 400**

**-Jaimee**


	11. The Beginning of Mistakes is The End

**A/N: I do understand that this story is getting a little repetitive, as many reviewers have pointed out (not that I'm insulted or anything, completely respectful of your opinions) it's just that I want the theme of the story to be repetitive. Loving someone you can never have.**

**Another A/N: Pregnant women can have alcohol during the pregnancy, but it results in problems with the birth and child. It depends on how far along the pregnancy is and how much alcohol is in your system. It all depends on certain things. (Oh, yeah. I do my research. :) Google has all the answers.) I do understand how twisted it was of me to make Thalia drink beer while pregnant, but it is possible, and it's important to the story later on. **

* * *

**PLAYING THE PLAYER:  
Annabeth's P.O.V: **

* * *

"_**The past doesn't exist. There is nothing to be sorry for. Today is when we start to live. Look... look at the sea. The sea has no past. It is just there. It will never ask us to explain. The stars, the moon are there to light our way, to shine for us. What do they care what might have happened in the past? They are accompanying us, and are happy with that; can you see them shine? The stars are twinkling in the sky; would they do that if the past mattered? Wouldn't there be a huge storm if God wanted to punish us? We are alone, you and I, with no past, no memories, no guilt, nothing that can stand in the way of... our love."  
**_**― Ildefonso Falcones, ****La catedral del mar.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: **

I was _not_ happy.

I scowled scornfully as I ran a hand through my frizzy hair, completely overwhelmed. I had been dreading coming back to school since the moment I had recalled kissing Percy, even if it was just a day. A day obsessing over the matter, that is.

This was not how I pictured senior year to go. There would be a decent number of squabbles between Percy and me, along with Thalia and Rachel, but we would all learn to accept it in the end with some form of playful banter. We would move on, study for tests, the pressures of colleges weighing in on our shoulders; the weight of our future's crippling us. There should be stressing, all nighters, school work, some eye candy to gawk at and perhaps some new boyfriends and heated crushes. It was most certainly not supposed to be filled with detention, parties, alcohol, sex, and in repairable arguments between close friends.

And I wasn't supposed to have feelings for Percy.

It had been a mistake; if that was the best word for it. All of it. Everything. But every time I try and dismiss it as a mistake some little wink, eye roll, cute remark, or _kiss_ has to send me back right to the start of battling my feelings for him.

"Good morning, sis." Malcolm commented brightly as he stepped into the kitchen. He glanced around his shoulder knowingly, and then lowered his voice to a slick whisper. "Mom is still pissed with you."

I rolled my eyes and felt frustration leaking into my voice tone. "I know. I'm not an idiot, Malcolm. She's just never held a grudge with me this long, though. It's getting old really, really fast."

"Well, you did get drunk. Any parent would be angry with that. But no parent is mom, I guess. So be prepared for a yearlong grudge."

I bit back a smirk at his sarcastic, disrespectful words as I continued to fill my lunchbox full of all the accessories I needed. Turkey wrap? Check. Chips? Check. Water bottle? Check.

Talking to Percy? Nada.

I felt my stomach tighten and I swallowed the dry lump in the back of my throat. I was terrified, but not for the right reasons. I wasn't terrified of making things right, I was afraid that he would reject me. Which was bad. Very, very bad.

"You're quiet today," he pointed out, ruffling my already messed hair. He frowned when I had no irritated, defensive reaction of slapping his hand away sharply or countering his actions into a conflict. "And you didn't punch me for touching your hair. What's up? It wasn't the thing that I told you, was it?" I pursed my lips, ignoring him completely. That wasn't the big picture, but it was a small puzzle piece that fit perfectly in with it. Why did Malcolm have to choose Thalia out of all the girls at Goode? Thalia was my friend. No, correction she was my best friend.

I wasn't angry with Malcolm for having feelings for her- I was angry with myself for not realizing it sooner. I now acknowledged why Thalia was so agitated at the sleepover. She was in love with Malcolm, too, and emotions were high and she said something's that she didn't mean.

Still, that didn't seem like an indigent reason for her to cause a scene at the party or start crying. Thalia rarely shows sign of weakness and when she does it means that she's reached one of the lowest points in her life; rock bottom.

"Good morning," Athena chimed angelically and Malcolm flinched, his grey eyes flashing like a deer in headlights as she stepped into the kitchen. Her hair was down in curls, some silver streaks at the roots, held back by a plain, black headband. Her silver stilloets were strapped around her ankles and a formal skirt was wrapped around her waist. She was beautiful, but in a cold, intimidating kind of way. I rolled my eyes at his actions, knowing that he thought mom had overheard what he had said. Mom didn't appreciate (barely approved) Thalia and expected that Malcolm the star athlete and academic genius would never dare associate with the 'likes of her.' "You've called your father, right Annabeth?"

I paused, cringing. I heard her let out a dramatic sigh from behind me.

"Honestly Annabeth. Your grades are slipping, you're becoming so irresponsible. No more friends for you. Say goodbye to Thalia and Percy because you won't be seeing them for a very long time. Tell Rachel that she can come over whenever she pleases- that girl's a good influence on you- and for God's sake! Call your father!"

My jaw set as one insult after another settled in on me, my cheeks impersonating a tomato. My mouth fell open half ajar, ready to respond angrily but stopped abruptly. Ever since I had began to see Percy more, I had wanted to break free of my mother's cold grasp, not caring about consequences.

Percy was rubbing off on me.

"I'll call him when I get home."

She waved her hand, dismissing my words. "Oh, never mind. This weekend you can explain what happened- face to face. Or I will. And you know how much it strains me to speak to your father."

I rolled my eyes innocently. Why did she have to heckle my father right in front of me? Didn't she realize the pressure that was shoved onto me every time Fredrick was mentioned? I felt like I had to defend him while at the same time agree with her crude remarks. Like I was split in half. I was sure that was how a variety of kids felt with divorced parents. Like one parent owned half of you and the other parent owned the other part. Almost as if you had split personalities.

It was a fact that my mother left him, but only because he had cheated on Athena with some colleague that he worked with. The only reason that she ever found out about dad's affair was because the women had gotten pregnant with my father's baby. Or babies I should say. Twins. Bobby and Mathew Chase. They were now two years old, and utterly adorable. But I couldn't help it. I hated them with every fiber in my being, even despite their childlike innocence to the situation that they had to live with. That they had to grow up with. I didn't do anything cruel to them; just isolation. Dad's new wife Helen was nice enough, polite and slightly shy. I still detested her for ruining my stable family. I hated dad, too. Like I said before, I couldn't help myself. You'd expect for those feelings to go away after a year, but they never truly dispatched. Every time I saw their big happy, perfect family together it felt like something was jammed down my throat. Mom had gotten custody in one condition; every weekend Malcolm and I would go over there if we wanted to. And it wasn't like I could say no to spending time with my dad. The only time we had.

"Yes, mother," I said tersely, before handing her my essay that I had completed over my day off. "I already did the corrections myself, but I was wondering if you could double check?"

She snatched the paper out of my hands, "certainly." Her grey eyes so much like her own were laced with light glimmers of blue, so like Malcolm's, so unlike mine which were the color of steel. A steel, dark grey- unattractive like storm clouds. I noticed this as she re-read my paper, her eyes glazing over it.

"You're grammar is unacceptable. It reeks of amateurism that your teachers will not be impressed by." I felt disappointment twist my stomach, anxiety shoving up my throat. All I ever wanted was for her to be proud of me. It felt like I was screaming at her to listen to me and she never even would bother listen. I had always longed to shriek meaningful words about how it felt like she was a prisoner in her own home because of the way that Athena treats me. That she couldn't live life through me. That she couldn't make up for her mistakes through me. To yell and scream until she would hear me in a new light, instead of waving it off as hysterics, stress and dramatics.

"Correct it, Annabeth. You used to work as hard as your brother, merely a few days ago. I expect this to be fixed. It's senior year. You will not, I repeat, will not throw everything out the window for some idiotic friends who will probably be working for you in years to come."

I nodded silently, before speaking. "Yes, mother. I will try my best to make up for the childish behavior that happened yesterday."

Her eyebrows quirked upward. "Best? This family does not try their best. They push their limits until perfection."

"Yes, mom."

"Your father called. He wanted you two to bring something formal to wear. Apparently he's hosting a dinner party for his boss, wife and kid." I nodded, while Malcolm merely shrugged. It wasn't uncommon. Back when dad lived with us he loved connecting with his bosses. In fact, ironically, that's how he got to know Helen in the first place.

"By the way, how was that Juliet audition?" I froze, immediately recognizing the lie that I had told a few nights ago to sneak off to detention with. If Athena figured out that I had gotten detention and was dishonest about it, then went to a party and got drunk she would never let it go. She would verbally beat me down until I had nothing left but schoolwork.

"Huh?" I stammered as Malcolm nudged me, eyeing me with wide eyes. "Oh, I mean the audition is in a few days so I can use that time for preparation." I almost sighed with relief, thankful that I had remembered the important contents to the flyer.

She nodded approvingly. "I expect that you will get the lead. Perhaps that will make up for your actions from last night."

I scowled, scorned. There was no way to get out, was there? And yet a disgusting part of me leapt with joy from my mother's words for the ability to be accepted back into her guidance.

She grabbed a nutrient bar from the side of me, then exited the kitchen, her posture impeccable as usual.

"Why does she hate me so much?" I questioned Malcolm earnestly as I quickly finished packing my lunch, sliding my paper in my book bag in the process.

He gave me a soft smile. "She doesn't hate you, Annabeth. If anything, I'd say she's jealous of you."

"_Jealous_?" I asked incredulously, completely thrown off by his ludicrous answer. "That's ridiculous! What does mom have to be jealous of? And besides that, I highly doubt that mothers get jealous of their daughters."

He held out his arms in defense. "Hey, you asked for my opinion, you got it. And she's got plenty to be envious about."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like the fact that she's not in her youth anymore- she knows how successful you're going to turn out Annabeth."

"Whatever, Malcolm," I huffed as I took a quick swig of orange juice, flavor exploding in my mouth. That couldn't be true. Mother may have her hypocrite, insecure moments but that couldn't be because of me. I was practically a speck of dirt in comparison to my mother who was the universe. I then straightened my blue colored vest efficiently as I headed for the door. "Just meet me in the car, okay?"

As I left I heard him say something along the lines of, "hormonal sisters."

. . .

"OH MY GOD, ANNABETH!" Her squeaky voice screeched excitedly. Oh my god is right- I really needed to get some earplugs. "YOU'RE BACK!" Drew scurried up to me, her heels clicking in a loud pattern across the floor. I really don't understand how someone could walk in those death traps, let alone run without tripping.

She grabbed onto my arm like I had been best friends with her for all these years instead of the girl who didn't even acknowledge my existence a few days prier. "I've like, totally missed you. And the school is buzzing about Percy Jackson and you." My heart stopped beating. How could they possibly know I kissed him?

"How? What?" I spluttered as she continued to pull me along, flipping her highlighted hair as she did so.

"Duh. You were drunk at my totes fab party and you got in the car with Percy Jackson, himself! OMG, did you do it with him?"

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she pulled me down the hall as if I was a rag doll. For such a small, airheaded girl I had to admit she was strong. I tried wiggling out of her tight, death grip but she kept a firm hold, pretending that she didn't feel me trying to break free every second.

"Do what?"

She rolled her eyes, chomping on her bubblegum obnoxiously. "Well, duh, _Bethy_." I had to grit my teeth at that one. Annie was one thing, but Bethy? You have got to be kidding me. "Seriously, girl? Are you going to make me say it? Fine." She scowled at my oblivious expression. "Did you have sex with Percy?"

"_WHAT_?" I shrieked, feeling heat ignite along my cheeks. I brushed back a curl and looked around sheepishly at the attention I had just earned myself. I lowered my voice and turned back to Drew. "Why on earth would you think that?"

A smug smile formed across her painted, glossy lips. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

More blushing. "T-this is not a conversation I want to have with you, let alone anyone."

She shrugged, popping another piece of gum. "Whatever. Anyways I told Silena and I guess she told everyone."

I narrowed my eyes at this discomforting news. "Why would she tell everyone? She's my friend." Still, Drew's theory was likely. Silena loved gossip and sometimes could spread it unintentionally, but I trusted her to keep one of my secrets under lock and key.

"Oh, hun," she lectured finally releasing her hand from my arm, a sympathetic expression scrawled across her face. "You really think she's still your friend? After everything that happened? Don't worry about it. Silena doesn't deserve to have such a caring friend like you."

"What are you talking about?"

She pouted further, smoothing my hair down. I bit back a snarky remark at that.

_"I'm the only one who gets to touch her hair." _

I blinked, pushing the memory aside. That was irrelevant to the present situation and I couldn't worry about Percy right now. But he still managed to squirm his way into my thoughts, overwhelming them. I grit my teeth at that, before averting my attention back to Drew. "What do you mean? Silena's still my friend."

"Is she?"

"Yes," I responded, growing agitated by this Barbie type girl. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to."

She flipped her hair, and I wondered briefly if there was anything wrong with her neck. "You're still doing the bet, right?"

"Look, I don't know." I growled, irritated by her constant questioning and assumptions. "Okay?"

I was about to storm past her but she grabbed my arm, her polished fingernails practically digging into my arm so I couldn't pull my arm away without getting thin line of scratches along my forearm.

"Hey-" I was about to protest, but she cut me off, her plain brown eyes narrowed.

"You told me you were going to do the bet! I asked you directly and you said 'yes'."

"Things change, Drew."

Her eyes widened with surprise, shock drawled out across her face. It looked faux, but I wasn't sure if it was actually legitimate. She slowly released my arm and I grabbed it, rubbing it furiously. Perhaps I was being a bit melodramatic but I was too angry to care.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" My breath hitched at her words and her surprise formed into rage. I opened my mouth to protest, but no words came out.

_"Percy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you." His surprised face was all I saw before I pressed my lips against his. It was a small peck; quick and fast. And it left me wanting more. It left me yearning and aching for more of him. His lips were soft and warm, exactly how I imagined them to be. It was my first kiss, though I felt childish to admit that._

I had told Percy that I was in love with him, and I knew it was the truth.

She sneered, "I can't believe I ever thought that you were smart. Different. The girl who would finally get Percy to change his ways." I wanted to deny everything but the irrefutable look in her face told me that she wanted nothing of it. She gave me one last patronizing look before turning her heel and sashaying away angrily, if that was even legitimately possible.

I swallowed roughly, turning around to find Thalia Marie Grace facing me. Her hair was down and frizzy, and I could just make out dried tear streaks on the edge of her cheeks. Of course, that thought was ludicrous. Thalia doesn't cry.

"Thalia," I managed cautiously. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

Her expression hardened, "all of it. How could you fall in love with him?"

"Who says I am?"

"It's written across your lovesick face, Chase." She hissed back, countering my argument. I frowned at that, my eyebrows narrowing in disbelief. I closed my half ajar mouth sheepishly, just hoping that wasn't true.

I sighed as I pulled her arm and tugged her gently over towards my locker. Her eyebrows arched, hands on her hips waiting impatiently for my faltered excuse.

"Look Thalia, it's not what you think it is. It's complicated and confusing and all muddled up!"

Her expression softened, her dark blue eyes turning sympathetic and knowing. "I know the feeling, Annabeth."

I continued quickly, the words pouring out of my mouth before I could think them through. I just desperately wanted to keep Thalia as my friend. I couldn't deal with losing her like I lost Percy."It's not like I'm going to do anything with it. I-I just don't want to do the bet, okay? I think he's actually changing without it."

Her soft gaze turned harsh. "Then you might not want to talk to Piper."

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. What about Piper? "What do you mean? Is Piper involved with something bad?"

"It's not my place to tell you," she responded, slowly shaking her head. "Just try not to take it too personally, okay?"

With those words she walked away, leaving me alone trapped in my own confused thoughts. I brushed it off, shoving the books into my locker; cramming them to fit. Since when did my locker become so messy?

I let out a huff of air. Maybe mother was right. I was slipping up this year- I was disorganized to say the very least, about everything. I was losing my game, and I couldn't afford to. It was senior year, this was it. One way or another I was going to a college. Whether it is my dream college of a public one, this voyage of high school was going to end some way; good or bad.

"Hey, Annie." I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my folder and slammed my locker shut with my elbow. It made a large clanging sound; louder than intended. I cringed as the noise echoed through ought the hall earning me a few spare looks.

"Ouch, someone's touchy today. Percy better watch out." I scowled at that.

"Don't test me Nico. You'll regret it," I said in the sweetest, faux voice I could muster, my eyes darkening in anger.

He brushed his brunette hair to the side, a questioning look in his eyes. "Okay, okay, fine." He paused his sentence. "How's Thalia doing?" I froze. Had I honestly just talked to Thalia and hadn't even bothered to ask her how she was doing? I groaned inwardly. How idiotic could I get? Percy was rubbing off on me too much.

I placed my books across my chest, hugging myself. "I don't know. She seems fine today. Do you think Percy was right about Thalia just being a sad drunk?" I don't know why I asked. I already knew the answer, but I guess I didn't want to believe it.

He raised his eyebrows, but continued to walk with me down the hallway. We had gotten to first period Mrs. Dodds and I swallowed down the anxiety flittering around in my stomach. Would she bring up what happened at detention? Most likely.

I gathered my nerve by taking a deep, airy breath, then walked into the room Nico right at my shoulder.

The first thing I noticed was that Piper and Percy were missing from their normal seats. I wasn't so worried about Percy because he was always tardy, but Piper? I know her well enough now to know that she doesn't skip class.

Nico gave me a tiny wave as he went to sit in his chair next to Charles Beckendorf.

Mrs. Dodds gave me a meaningful look as I approached her.

"Here's the homework I missed," I exclaimed, handing her a pile of paper. She took it from me, her expression cold. She didn't bring up the big scene that had happened, but her eyes said it all. I gave her an apologetic smile before rushing to take my seat.

Someone prodded me on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're Annabeth Chase right?" I felt my heart quicken. He knew my name. "I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm Luke Castellan. I helped Percy drive you home."

I flushed, remembering what a drunken fool of myself I made myself to be. He noticed my embarrassed features, letting out a loose chuckle. "Don't beat yourself up over it. I thought you were a pretty cute drunk."

More blushing. "Um, thanks. And uh, thanks for you know, driving me home. I didn't mean to be a burden." Luke was different. More polite. Respectful. So unlike Percy.

I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh, trust me. You weren't." He sent me a flirtatious wink before averting his attention back to the school board just as the lesson started. I couldn't concentrate. For one, I felt Luke's blue eyes flickering to me every time the teacher averted her attention to the board to scribble something down. And Piper wasn't here. Something was...wrong. I could just feel it- my stomach was in knots. I felt like I was preparing for something to happen; bracing myself. It didn't make any sense, but I couldn't help it. Every time a pencil dropped I flinched. It was like the sensation you got right before you had to face the music of something. Accept the consequences, own up. But what did I have to own up to?

The fact that I was most-likely in love with Percy? That just like Percy Luke made my heart beat quicken? Did I have to face Thalia and Silena's problems? I gripped the edge of the table, Mrs. Dodds equations sounding irrelevant to my own thoughts.

The guilt voices of my mind were torturing me with scenarios.

I stole a lingering glance at the empty desk beside me and behind me. That's when a thought hit me, like a key clicking into its door hole.

And it wasn't a good click.

Were Percy and Piper involved with each other...romantically?

Just like the realization, the pain and jealousy came soon after slamming into me like a ton of bricks. I didn't notice how hard I was bending the pencil until it snapped in half completely. Thankfully, it didn't make that loud, sharp noise that usually occurred and only few noticed. I closed my eyes part way, letting the now two pencils drop into my desk.

"What is wrong with me?" I murmured under my breath. I was confused. So very confused.

And I was _not_ happy.

My day got a lot worse after I heard the door open and Percy's familiar voice raining out.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, but I heard the amusement laced in his tone. "The traffic was horrible."

Mrs. Dodds scowled, setting down the white piece of chalk. "Every time you're late Mr. Jackson, I'll just tack on another afternoon of detention with me."

"You know, I didn't realize you liked me so much." He said placing a hand over his heart in faux disbelief and giggles erupted throughout the classroom. "I mean, I guess I can understand. Every afternoon with me? Who wouldn't want that?"

"Sit down!" Mrs. Dodds snapped irritably, and I could tell by the way her wrinkled hand was twitching that she was resisting the urge to chuck the chalk at his head. I couldn't say I blamed her.

I was still completely rigid, my eyes wide as he continued his one sided playful banter with the teacher. I swallowed. This was it. This was what I was dreading ever since the night of the party.

Seeing Percy again after my not-so-innocent confession.

I heard Percy laugh (making my heart beat a little faster) then he slid into his seat which was so continently placed behind me.

He ignored me.

I felt my fist clench and my fingernails digging painfully into my flesh as I felt anger bubble within me. Out of all the things he could do he pointedly doesn't acknowledge my existence? He was so insufferable, sending me all these mixed signals! How was I ever supposed to know what to expect from him if he kept doing all these spontaneous things and having random reactions? My second thought; I'm used to it. I'm used to being cancelled on. I'm used to being the second option. I'm used to being forgotten. By Percy. By mom. By dad. Even by my friends on rare occasions. Over the years I know I've learned to keep my expectations low, but it still felt like a hot rod had been jammed into my chest. It felt like I had just swallowed a pile of sand. I didn't like this feeling. Not one bit.

A tap to my shoulder and I watched incredulously as Grover slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey, Annabeth." I smiled tentatively back at him, allowing my fist to slowly unclench.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, dropping his voice a little so Percy couldn't over hear. "You look like you swallowed a boot."

Soft laughter emerged from me, surprising myself. "That's a good description. And yes, I'm okay." I stuck out my hand, introducing myself. "Annabeth Chase, although you already know that, but we haven't officially met."

"Grover Underwood." We shook hands and I instantly knew that we would get along great.

I noticed that Luke was glaring at Grover. Grover stared at me sheepishly. "Sorry. "

"For what?" I tried to lock Luke in a questioning look but as soon as he noticed I was looking at him he turned away, scowling.

"It seemed that Luke wanted to chat with you."

I had a small crush on Luke, (whatever you call it when you think a blonde haired, blue eyed boy was cute except you were most likely, possibly in love with Percy Jackson) but Grover was nice and friendly. He was one of those people who you could just look at and know that he was a good person- inside and out. I used to talk to him occasionally in Middle School and pair up with him for assignments. But we were more friendly-acquaintances.

"Luke will have to deal with it," I commented. I was so sick of being tugged around like a rag doll. "I'm talking to you."

That seemed like the right thing to say because he beamed. He barely had any friends for being homosexual and impaired in the legs. It was unfair. He was such a nice person- he should have more friends than bullies.

But was life fair?

I learned that answer a long time ago; it wasn't.

When he wasn't paying attention I stole a look behind my shoulder. Percy was gone, sitting next to Beckendorf from across the room. My heart clenched and I allowed my eyes to skim over him and onto Thalia who was chatting away with Juniper the Eco Friendly girl who was best friends with Grover. Rachel had partnered up with Drew and were giggling and scribbling words passing notes even though Mrs. Dodds had given us permission to talk for the last few minutes of class.

"It gets easier you know."

"Huh?" I swerved back to Grover, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Percy," he exclaimed. "It's hard to love someone who you can never have." I frowned, staring down at my books; pained. "I mean, not that I'm assuming anything. I just saw you looking at him and earlier in class you looked hurt when he heckled you."

"You're gay, right?" I blurted it out before I could stop myself and I felt my eyes widening. "I-I-I mean not that there's anything wrong with that-"

He cut me off with laughter. "Yes, I'm gay. Although I prefer the term human."

"You love Percy?"

He shrugged, but I could detect a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "There was a time when I used to, but not anymore. I didn't feel the fairytale feeling with him and it was hard to let go, but I managed to. It was a complicated, confusing time for me. I was supposed to like girls, and I did, all the way up until sixth grade. That's when the hormones kicked in. I realized that the feeling guys felt when they saw pretty girls was the feeling that I received from guys. When I made that connection I was sick, sick to my stomach. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to like girls. But I couldn't. It was just who I was. I learned to accept it and realized that burying my feelings for males wouldn't do anything except make me unhappy. So, I let my feelings go. I came out to Percy, who I thought was my best friend. Just telling him I was attracted to men made him disgusted with me. When I told him I loved him I knew it was all over. But I did it anyway. Sorry," he seemed to catch up his thoughts with the rest of his words. "I'm rambling."

I shook my head, hanging onto each word he spoke like my life depended on it. "No, continue." He looked unconvinced so I added a please in there for good measure. "Please?"

He flushed but continued awkwardly, "my point is that some things you have to let go of. Even if it's hard."

"So you think I should let go of Percy?"

He shook his head, "do what you think is right. But don't invest all of yourself into him- because if you give him you then you might end up with nothing left. Okay, enough sad talk. Tell me about yourself. What you aspire to, goals, friends- I want to hear everything."

And that was the start of a budding friendship.

It was nice to actually have a conversation that involved laughter and normal things that occur to high school students. I learned quite a few things about Grover- he's the head of the Eco Friendly club, has a crush on Pollux, lives in Manhattan, and secretly admires Thalia for her attire.

"Thanks for the talk Grover," I said truthfully. "It helped- a lot."

"No problem, Annabeth. Maybe we could hang out at the mall sometime?" I frowned at his embarrassed expression when he asked me insecurely if we could go for a group outing. People are cruel.

"I would love to hang out Grover. It'll be nice to talk to someone that isn't a girl or...you know. And besides, maybe I can give you tips on getting Pollux to notice you." Not that I was one to be giving relationship advice considering my present situation but I had Ms. Matchmaker on speed dial to aid if needed.

He brightened in utter surprise and gushing happiness. I knew the only friend he had was Juniper. "S-sure Annabeth! That'll be awesome!"

He wrote down his Cell Phone number and I exchanged my own.

"Attention class!" Mrs. Dodds announced just as we were packing up our things. "Before you go there's a project; a _school paper_ that I want you to write about. It will be an eight body paragraph essay on the history of how Mathematics began." Groans of disappointed flitted around the room, mine included. Normally I loved writing papers but on Math? Ridiculous. "Quite down! Now since it such a colossal project I will pair you up with partners."

"Juniper Bush with Grover Underwood." Grover and Juniper smiled at each other.

"Katie Gardner with Travis Stoll." Katie and Travis stuck out their tongues at each other.

"Drew Tanaka with Rachel Dare." Rachel and Drew squealed at each other.

"Thalia Grace with Silena Beauregard." Silena and Thalia shrugged at each other.

"Piper Mclean with Nico di Angelo."

"Ethan Nakamura with Luke Castellan."

"Chris Rodriguez with Clarisse La Rue."

She continued to rattle off names until I heard my name being called.

"Annabeth Chase with Percy Jackson."

We didn't even look at each other.

. . .

He refused to acknowledge me. I grit my teeth as he walked right in front of me, cutting me off without a single apology.

That was the last straw.

"Hey!" I called to him and he froze, cursing under his breath. "Percy." I side stepped around him so there was nowhere for him to go, even when Travis and Connor were both calling him.

"Percy? Are you coming?" His green eyes narrowed in on me, overloaded with different emotions. Annoyance, anger, sadness, joy. I couldn't contemplate what was going on inside of his head, and I wasn't sure I wanted to.

He called back, "I'll meet you at the next class."

The twins shrugged completely oblivious to what was going on.

"See you!"

"You the man, Percy!"

When we were finally almost alone in the hallway I opened my mouth ready to fire him with a load of questions. _Why aren't you talking to me? Don't you even care that I kissed you? Why are you pretending that the kiss never happened?_

_Why do you look so guilty every time you at me?_

"Why are you ignoring me?" Was the first logical thing that I let loose. I couldn't exactly say what I wanted to say, what I needed to say. "Why are you avoiding me?"

He arched an eyebrow, his jaw clenching and unclenching. "What do you mean? I'm not ignoring you nor avoiding you. I have other friends, you know; Travis and Connor. My entire universe doesn't revolve around you."

"I know that!" I spat. "Don't you dare patronize me, Percy Jackson!"

He scoffed, pushing past me. Well, attempting to. I stood in front of him, not allowing him to get an edge on me.

"Move Annabeth."

"No."

"Move!"

"Or what? You'll ignore me again?" I taunted, standing my ground firmly.

He continued to sulk, "can you just get out of my way? _Please_?" He never said 'please' before and my lip twitched in curiosity. Something was wrong. More than usual, that is.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing's up." He protested, half growling.

I rolled my eyes, placing my hands on my hips defiantly feeling the fabric of the skirt scratching my palm. His usually bright, chivalrous green eyes were dark with pain. That's when I saw a smudge on his cheek. There was makeup, but a blue colored bruise was making its way through the layer of the powder. My gaze softened as I slowly, hesitantly reached up and grazed his cheek with my hand.

He seethed with pain, but didn't reject my touch. My thumb gently brushed some of the makeup away showing a long, slender long mark behind the bruise. A belt did this.

"Ouch," he breathed.

I retracted my hand, but only to question. The words felt like ice in my mouth so I spit them out quickly before I could swallow them back down."Who did this to you? And don't you say the guy from the swim team." I rubbed the makeup in between my fingers as he stammered to come up with an excuse. "Percy," I lectured angrily, fumbling with my purse to grab a bandage-something. "This is makeup on an open wound! Do you know what severe infections you could get from this?" Maybe I need confirmation; I need to hear him say that the words that came from my mouth wasn't the truth. "Who did this to you?" I repeated.

Only after my interrogating did he then finally step away from me, his green eyes hardening. My mouth fell open to protest but the expression on his face made me stop altogether. It was a look I had never seen before on the green eyed boy in all the twelve years that I had known in Percy Jackson. I couldn't even begin to contemplate it, so I didn't. Instead, we fell in such a silence- it was bittersweet.

Soon he broke it, but only to make a cynical remark. I suppose it wasn't cynical, but I could hear the true meaning of his words captured between his tightened, restrained tone. "You're in the advanced math club, right?"

I nodded wordlessly, wondering how he knew about that. From what he said before, he most certainly doesn't keep tabs on me.

We fell into another pause, until he spoke.

"Find someone good from the mathletes. Someone who will treat you right and will be there for you in the morning. You're a really special girl Annabeth, who deserves someone as amazing as you. So find some guy from the math club. And stay away from me. Because I certainly won't."

"...Percy?" Was all I could manage.

I was to shell shocked to protest again and allowed him to walk around me this time, knowing that I had pushed him to his limits. He was a womanizer and a player. But he was also human. And all humans have a breaking point.

Including me.

I watched him as he walked away.

He didn't look back once.

. . .

I shuffled into the bathroom from the side of me a few periods later. It had become an accustomed, immature habit for me to slip into the restroom for a few moments and catch my breath. It seems that everyone was against me this year, pressuring me into doing something that I didn't want to do. And every time I was pushed it felt like the walls were closing in, (and that happened a lot) so I hid in here. School was becoming more and more intense with every passing day-not to mention the fiasco with Percy and other aspects of late teen drama-and sometimes I needed to slip off to a different calmer world, even if it was just for a few seconds.

I examined myself in the mirror. My hair was frizzed at the ends and my uniform skirt was rumpled sloppily. I frowned at it, my OCD kicking in. That wouldn't do at all. I smoothed it down, so it was perfectly straight before giving myself a strained, confident smile in the mirror. The least I could do was pretend to act like I wasn't falling apart.

My smile came out like a grimace.

I let out a defeated sigh, slumping against the sink. Maybe I could skip History with Mr. Brunner and avoid seeing Percy again. But with my luck, I was sure to get another detention and I wasn't positive how long I could avoid the topic of detention with my mom. But two in one week? If she found out she would explode! Forget even tolerating my friends; she would take away my freedom of speech by cutting out my tongue. Metaphorically, of course.

I was just about to walk out the door when I stopped on my heel from the stifled sob I heard from one of the stalls.

I frowned. Maybe it wasn't my place or my responsibility, but I wanted to comfort whoever was in there. I heaved a breath before walking over to the stall and standing in front of it. It's none of your business, I lectured myself. The only reason you're in all these messes is because you have to butt into everyone's problems! I pushed those thoughts away and knocked on the door.

The girl didn't respond for a moment, but she must know that I was there because her crying ceased to an abrupt silence of the muddled sounds. "Who is it?"

I frowned. I recognized that voice. "Piper? Is that you?"

I heard her sniffle and the ripping of toilet paper. I could practically see the brunette cringing from her oblivious mistake."Yes," she said in a defeated tone, knowing that there was no way to take back her words from before. "It's me, Annabeth."

"Are you okay?" I asked, although she clearly wasn't.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"Not likely," I wittily replied back, though my voice was laced with sincere concern. I knew exactly what it felt like to be the new girl. The odd one out. I gradually inched towards the locked stall more than before, pushing on it. The door rattled, but didn't open like I had hoped. "Come on, open up and tell me what's wrong."

"No. I can't. You'll hate me." Her voice broke on the last part. In a flicker of recognition, I cognized that this was far more than just a hormonal, female mood swing. She sounded so broken. No, not broken. Lifeless. Hollow. Like she didn't appreciate her life anymore.

My voice dropped as I slid to the ground next to the stall so our backs would be touching one another's if not for the slab of marble in between us. "You're my friend, Piper. And apparently, my best friend and the moment. If you're really hurting, you can count on me to help. I could never hate you, Pipes. No matter what you did."

I heard her take an airy breath and a swallow that sounded more like a gulp; like swallowing sand. "Y-y-you can't promise that, Annabeth. And besides, we've only known each other for a few days. You can't guarantee anything."

I let out a loose laugh, but even I could hear the trouble in it. We had only known each other for a few days. "That doesn't matter. Friends are friends, no matter the length of their friendship."

There was a silence and I wondered if I said the wrong thing. To my surprise, Piper let out a pitiful giggle. "Did you get that out of a book?"

A small smile tugged at my lips. "Something like that. Now, come on. Talk to Annabeth. You can trust me."

The door to the stall swung open and above me was a tear shedding Piper Mclean. Her hair was in one braid instead of two, and a purple feather was sloppily clipped on like she didn't even bother trying. She was wearing her skirt, purple converse, and a blue polo shirt with a red vest attached. She wasn't even trying and she still managed to look like a super model. I pulled at the edge of my hair subconsciously. The only thing that was wrong with Piper was her puffy eyes and runny nose. And even with those temporary flaws she still managed to look better than me.

I patted down to the spot next to be awkwardly, grateful that no teacher or student had now decided to come into the bathroom. This was something that needed to be dealt with, without the prying eyes and listening ears of strict teachers and gossiping students. She obliged, but that pained look was still scrawled across her tan face.

"It was such a _mistake_." The tears are flowing again now and I'm not sure what to do except to pat her on the back and whisper words of encouragement. If Thalia was upset she would break glass, break something, and break anything. She would throw glass china dolls, light her clothes on fire. And I would help her. And in the process she would slowly begin to unravel what exactly was bothering her. When Rachel was sad or angry all she would do was talk about it through tears and boxes of chocolate. She didn't want advice; she wanted you to agree with her. So I did. With Piper-? I had no clue what to do. So I remained silent and waited for the words to eventually flow naturally out of her, to see what her confession was and what she did that would make me despise her.

"I-I didn't mean for it to happen. Honest. And I don't know why I'm crying. I feel like such a teenage girl right now."

I bumped her shoulder, offering up some words of condolence. "Were all teenage girls sometimes. We all make mistakes. We're only human."

"Yeah, I guess so." She heaved another sob. I passed her a roll of tissue paper and she took it appreciatively. "It's just that I want to take it back so much! I didn't-never wanted that to happen. And you're going to hate me forever."

"Enough with this hate stuff. Just tell me what happened."

"I-I-I," she stuttered, dropping her eyes from mine. "I slept with..."

My heart stopped and my stomach dropped as my intuition kicked in.

"...Percy."

All I saw was red after that.

And my rage was not directed at Piper.

"Annabeth?" Piper's voice was disoriented, almost like I was underwater. "I'm so sorry!" I felt tears blur in my vision as I pulled myself up.

I managed through my angry tears, "not your fault. I have to go."

"You don't hate me?"

"No. Your my friend." I felt like kicking myself as I stormed out. I was so _stupid_ for not realizing that Percy hadn't changed. He was still the same vile, cruel womanizing jerk that he had been for the past few years. And I was naive enough to believe that he actually was good.

I stormed out the bathroom door, determined. He had hurt me, hurt Thalia, hurt Rachel. Had broken countless girls whose names that I didn't even know. Now he had hurt Piper. He had made her feel this way. He had made her feel worthless. Percy Orion Jackson made _me_ feel worthless.

And he was going to pay.

I dialed Rachel's number and prayed that she was in the locker room for this.

"Hello? Annabeth- why aren't you in gym?"

"Rachel, you were right. You were right about everything. Percy hasn't changed. Someone needs to do something about it. And that someone is going to be me. I'm going to do the plan. Will you help me?" There was a silence. "Rachel?"

"Oh, Annabeth," she said in delight. "I thought you'd never ask."

It wasn't then that I realized the evident evilness in Rachel's tone.

. . .  
Love was so short, but forgetting is so long. That's what I learned that day. From who? Even now, I'm not positive. From Grover? From Rachel? From Percy? From Thalia? From Piper? From someone. Now that I think about it, the beginning of the story didn't start at the first day of senior year. That was the end of another story. This was the beginning.

This was when everything started.

* * *

**A/N: This had to be the hardest chapter I have ever written. It just was difficult to write Annabeth's emotions. Sorry for the long update, but it's only because of how lengthy this chapter was. It took me forever to write it. Plus, I've been busy with...reading the HOUSE OF HADES! By far the best book in the HoO series so far. I didn't really like MOA. Below you can see all the spoilers if you've read the book and give me your opinion in the review. **

**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER: Just read House of Hades- I seriously wrote that Grover-is-gay-and-in-love-with-Percy-although-he-c an-never-have-him scene without reading the part in HoH where Nico is gay and in love with Percy. Any thoughts? I never saw that coming. I guess I just always assumed that Nico was straight and in love with like Rachel or Thalia or something. It does ruin how I characterized Nico for the past four years. I don't mind his sexuality, though. I just feel like an idiot not realizing it sooner. I used to pass those Pico fanfics and think, 'come on fans. Nico isn't gay.' Now I feel so bad for Nico. Crush on Annabeth? I totally believed that. Crush on Percy? I never saw it coming. I feel bad for all those Thalico fans whose OPT is now destroyed. I'm not big on Thalico so it didn't really ruin anything for me, but I don't know. I just picture Nico a lot differently than before. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet. **

**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPIOLER SPOILER: Leo and Calypso? dsjaldfskdjf;ljlajsdjlsjalfjlaja;lshfAKHAJGEJ:JLK; JFSL;JDL;! Oh my Gods they're perfect TOGETHER! They're the new Percabeth. *Squeals***

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! We reached past 400! You know, one of my biggest dreams as a hormonal, immature thirteen year old girl is to get 1,000 reviews on one of my fanfics. Maybe-hopefully- this could happen with this story. **

**New Review Goal: 450**


End file.
